Duplicity
by loopylou992
Summary: A pair of golden handcuffs keep him married to a woman he despises. Then a chance meeting changes his world, suddenly Edward discovers the true love he always wanted. But can he free himself of the past and embrace his future, or is duplicity the only option? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: As always I do not own these characters and no copyright infringement is intented

**du·plic·i·ty**

[doo-**plis**-i-tee, dyoo-]

_**noun, plural **_**du·plic·i·ties **for 2, 3.

**1.**deceitfulness in speech or conduct, as by speaking or actingin two different ways to different people concerning thesame matter; doubledealing. _**Synonyms: **_deceit, deception,dissimulation, fraud, guile, hypocrisy, trickery.

**2.** an act or instance of such deceitfulness.

**3.**_Law_. the act or fact of including two or more offenses in onecount, or charge, as part of an

indictment, thus violating therequirement that each count contain only a single offense.

**4.** the state or quality of having two elements or parts; being twofold or double.

The car pulls up to the house pausing at the gates whilst my driver punches in the security code which allows us access. I put my head back against the headrest taking a deep breath, I just hope that she will be asleep, that way I can slide into bed next to her and get some rest. I have had a long hard day at work and the last thing I need is her trying to be romantic with me, trying to seduce me when in actuality, she makes my skin crawl. This is the woman that I married because I loved her, I saw myself spending the rest of my life with her, until the blinders fell from my eyes and I saw her for what she really was. I don't really know if she loved me or my money, but everything she said to me until that point felt like a lie. Subconsciously I find myself playing with my wedding ring. I am turning it around on my finger, wishing that I could take it off forever and be free from her, from this marriage.

Maria and I married just over a year ago in a small private ceremony on a beach in Barbados. Our families were not happy so we had to go through the whole public performance of a blessing, where the great and the good from the family were invited, and of course hundreds of people that neither of us actually knew and didn't really care to. We were young, crazy and very much in love, or should that be lust? Oh how things can change so quickly! I just wish I had listened to those around me who had warned me to be careful, and not let my heart and dick rule my head. It never entered my love and lust filled brain to go for a pre-nuptial agreement, but my legal team and father saw several shades of red upon that discovery, and pulled me into rounds of meetings explaining my precarious position if she decided to file for divorce. I remember laughing in their faces at the word divorce. We loved each other, nothing else mattered to me and I thought to her too. We discussed it jokingly, and she reluctantly agreed to do whatever made my family happy. If I knew then what I knew now, alarm bells would have rung long and loud for me.

The agreement is iron clad, my legal team saw to that. They are some of the best at what they do, otherwise I wouldn't employ them. What they and I didn't realize was that this effectively placed me into a pair of golden handcuffs, tying me to Maria for at least three years. At the time I thought that I would never, ever want to be away from her, and now I cannot bear to spend a moment more than necessary with her. She makes my skin crawl when she touches me; it is hard not to flinch. The only time I put on a happy facade is when we are at public functions and charity gala dinners which I hate, but she adores. Being in the spotlight makes her happy, she loves people fawning over her telling her how beautiful she looks. Me, I prefer to fade into the background. I feel as if I am merely another accessory for her to show off. The only other time we put on the show is when we spend time with our respective families. They cannot know the truth of how much of a sham our marriage truly has become.

Maria took my breath away when I first met her, long brunette locks, eyes that sparkled with excitement and a body that was made for sin. She quickly became everything to me. I thought that she was what I needed, what I wanted in my life and I found myself falling for her before I could catch my breath. But love and lust, as I now know, are two very different things. Now I see her as being more like a praying mantis, trapping a suitable mate, before they fuck and then she devoures him, except I am still waiting to be devoured; I know that part is coming it is purely a matter of time.

I still remember the first night that I saw her; it was at one of those boring stuffy charity dinners that my father always insisted on attending. He prided himself in making charitable donations whilst writing off money against taxes his speciality. The night was predictable, a fancy dinner that I didn't want to eat, drinks flowing which I was happy to consume just to get through the night and a date that was boring me. I had been dating Kim for a couple of months, she was nice enough but she didn't hold my interest on any level other than a purely sexual one. She was damn hot between the sheets, against the wall, on my desk and just about anywhere else I could think of to fuck her, but she was vapid. I needed more from a relationship than just sex, no matter how hot or frequent it was. I needed to be careful as she worked in the office and office affairs were always prone to become messy, especially when they ended.

Kim sat next to me, hanging onto every word that my father uttered during the meal, she and I blissfully unaware of the fact that there was a new conquest on the horizon for me; there were always many of those. I have a 'type' according to my brother Jasper, who has watched the woman come and go over the last few years. He tells me that I like my woman a certain height, build and look, but he also tells me that I have not found the right one just yet. I love my brother with all my heart, but I hated the way that he psychoanalyzes me like I am one of his patients. I often tell him he needs to leave his therapist's hat in the office and butt out of my life, but I don't think he ever will. He gets too much enjoyment from telling me what I am feeling and thinking.

Staring around the room, bored, I see all the normal faces and smile and nod as they acknowledge me, and then I saw her at the far side of the large ballroom. She was truly stunning. As I watched her across the crowded room I felt an all too familiar stirring in my pants. I was mesmerized by her. She hasn't seen me watching her, or at least I hope she hadn't. She was standing there chatting with a group I recognized, which included a business contact of my father's, when she threw her head back to laugh at Aro's joke while placing her hand on his arm. He responded, placing his arm around her slender waist. I felt a jolt of jealously course through me, taking everything that I had not to storm over there and demand that he take his filthy hands off her. I would of course cite the fact that his wife would not approve of his shameless flirtation with a much younger woman. I watched the scene play out with interest, and I smiled when she politely freed herself from his hold.

"Edward, darling. I want to dance. Please?"

Kim whined in my ear breaking my concentration from the vision that had captured my attention so fully for the last few minutes. I didn't want to move from my perfect viewpoint, but I knew that being on the dance floor meant that I could be closer to her and, that was all that I wanted. l stood, holding my hand out like the perfect gentleman I was raised to be and she placed her hand in mine as we made our way to the center of the dance floor. I took her in my arms and whirled her around the floor, all the while never taking my attention off my mystery woman. I heard her laughter tinkle as we sweep past, and I wished that she were here with me. Anger built as I saw her being lead onto the dance floor, whether it was by choice was debatable as Aro does not normally take no for an answer. He moved her around the floor and she seemed quite capable of keeping his hands where they needed to be, but I was ready to step in if he crossed the line. Why did I feel so strongly about her? I didn't even know her name.

She swept around the floor with him before Aro brought her close to speak to me.

"Ah Edward, how nice to see you here. Such a surprise, Kimberley my darling you look stunning as always."

He leered at Kim, as he had always been a lecherous man and even then, with an angel in his arms, he was still leering after my date. I nodded curtly and then answered him,

"Aro, a pleasure as always. Who is your companion this evening? Is Didyme not able to join you?"

His face blanched at the mention of his wife's name, that was a low blow even for me but I didn't care, I wanted to know more about her. Suddenly he turned to me, a crocodile smile on his face as he said,

"Maria, this is Edward Cullen, the most eligible bachelor here this evening, and Edward, this beautiful creature is Maria."

She held out her hand to me saying. "Pleasure to meet you Edward."

I surprised her when I did not shake it as she would expect, but instead I took it in my hand and brought it to my lips, never once loosing eye contact with her as I placed a soft but gentle kiss on it. Saying in an equally soft and gentle voice.

"The pleasure believe me, is all mine Maria."

I felt her react to my lips brushing slowing across her soft skin, her breath caught and her eyes sparkled. All too soon the moment was broken as Aro interrupted us.

"Edward, would you mind if I showed your beautiful date here how a true gentleman will treat her on the dance floor?"

I looked to Kim and she smiled back at me nodding slightly, of course she was taken in by Aro's smooth charm, women usually are. So I held out my hand to Maria and we began to move around the floor together. The second I placed my hand on her I felt a stirring within me, and from the look on her face, she felt it to. I wanted to flee back to my seat when the band changed tempo and move to a slow number which led itself to close, slow dancing with your partner. Would I be able to control myself or would my desire control me?

We glided around the dance floor together, I had never been so glad that my mom had taught me these social skills. Swaying, our bodies close together I could not help but inhale her scent. Close up she was even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined, all thoughts of Kim left me. Maria intrigued me; I wanted to know her, hell I wanted to see her naked and writhing beneath me whilst I fucked her all night long. Then she suddenly broke our embrace and left me standing there slightly shell shocked by her sudden departure. I watched as she floated across the room, stopping only to glance over her shoulder towards where she had left me standing and she cocked her eyebrow at me before she jerked her chin indicating that I should follow her. I glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention, when I determined that they weren't I casually followed her out of the room.

Once out in the foyer I could not see where she had gone. Glancing around I noticed that the door to the restrooms was slowly closing and I managed a slow smile as I worked out where she was leading me and I gladly followed. Inside the restroom I found her as she stood at the mirror checking her appearance. , When she saw me, a coy smile played across her lips as she watched me approach, never taking my eyes off her, all be it through the mirror.

Standing behind her my hands found their way onto her hips and her smile grew wider as she feigned surprise. I placed soft, tender kisses on her bare shoulder, pushing her hair out of the way to allow me unimpeded access to it. She sighed deeply; leaning back into my chest, her head falling to the side exposing more of her neck of which I took full advantage of before she turned around to face me fully. The look that passed between us removed any need for words as she reached around my neck pulling me down to meet her slightly. Our lips met for the first time and we started out teasing each other with soft, feather like kisses before passion and lust took over for both of us and the kisses deepened and grew in their intensity. I grabbed at her and pushed her against the wall, grinding my growing erection into her. I knew that she could feel it as she gasped when it brushed against her. She assumed control, pushing me away from her and against the other wall; the air leaving my lungs took away my ability to speak. She ran her hands down my chest before she spoke in almost a whisper.

"See you soon."

Taking a step back she adjusted my tie, palmed my face, placed a chaste kiss on my lips before she turned and left me standing there staring blindly after her, wondering what just happened. I knew that I was being left there, filled with lust, and a raging hard on that needed to be taken care of. I adjusted myself before I made my way back to the ballroom to find that Maria was not there. Not that I expected her to be. Kim stood with my father, talking to some of his business contacts, and so I slid up behind her, put my arm around her waist, pulled her to me while I placed a kiss on her forehead before I whispered seductively in her ear.

"C'mon baby, let's get out of here and you can show me how much you have enjoyed this evening."

She nodded and giggled, I knew that she would not object to giving me a blow job in the limo on the way back to my apartment. She was always very accommodating, which was something that I needed from all the women that I dated, Kim was no different. It was the one thing that they all had in common, the procession of women that had shared my bed, but never really captured my heart. Yeah they had all attracted me in their own way, but thinking about what Jasper had commented about my 'type', maybe he is right. They all had traits in common, they all looked very similar and I had no interest in blondes at all, the slender brunettes had always been my thing.

As I was reaching into my pocket, while I prepared to tip the doorman as he signalled my driver, I felt something in my pocket that was not there earlier. I discreetly pulled it out and grinned to myself as I realized what it is. My liaison from the rest room had left me her number and two important words; call me! That was something that I intended to do, I needed a new challenge, and there really was nothing like the thrill of the chase to turn me on and keep me interested.

We climbed into the back of the limo and once we set off I slumped down in my seat slightly before she assumed her position on her knees between my legs. She noticed my arousal, and assumed that it was for her and she whispered in a low voice,

"Ooh baby, someone is eager tonight."

I said nothing else as her lips made contact with my cock and she bobbed up and down its length. I threw my head back closing my eyes tight, as I enjoyed the sensations that she made me feel, although it was not her that I wished had her lips wrapped around my cock bringing me such pleasure, it was Maria I wanted. And what Edward Cullen wants, Edward Cullen gets.

**Authors Notes:**

Well I hope you liked this, it is something new and different. The original idea is a plot bunny by FFaddward and this is result of a Saturday night webchat with slightly too much wine being consumed, where I offered to write her idea up, and here we are!

A massive THANK YOU goes out to my beta Cejsmom who has done as super quick job so we can get this out and of course to my beloved pre-reader Mamasutra who encourages me to write even when I want to delete things!

Please do remember to leave me some love I will pass all reviews onto my partner in crime so she can share (hopefully) the love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

My driver pulls up outside the house and that familiar sense of foreboding fills me. I don't know where things went so wrong within our marriage, but they did and there is no way to rescue it. Now all we seem to do is fight and argue. I cannot bear to be near Maria, yet she still insists on trying to play the role of loving wife, despite the fact that we both know that our marriage is a sham. Neither of us will admit defeat though. Her, because she enjoys playing at being Mrs Edward Cullen, she loves the trappings that come with being my wife and the fact that she can spend money like water, which I never challenge. Me, well because I feel like a failure, and Edward Cullen does not do failure. It is a family trait, my father always drilled it into me that winners never quit and quitters never win, and no Cullen has even been a quitter. I have always excelled at everything, so to admit failure in my marriage would be unforgivable and completely unheard of.

To the outside world our marriage is strong and loving, but being on the inside I know the truth, it is weak and empty, with no love anymore. Maria was everything that I thought that I wanted in a woman, she was attractive, witty, charming, and sexy as hell. What I didn't know at the time was that this was the perfect facade to attract me, reel me in like a fish on a hook before she finally managed to land me. I was, of course completely oblivious to her plans, foolishly thinking that she loved me for me and not only for what she could get from me.

After our first proper meeting I tried to play hard to get with Maria, but the impromptu restroom make out session had certainly piqued my interest. I could barely wait to meet her again, to claim her and make her mine. That with hindsight was too easy to do. Then again I am conscious of the effect that I have on women. To say that they fell at my feet would make me sound big headed, but it is not far off the truth.

My thoughts are interrupted by the car door being opened, and taking a deep breath I step out of the car ready to face her. I walk the short distance to the front door, feeling with every step like I am walking to face a firing squad. As the key turns in the lock and I turn the door knob my heart sinks. I remember the days when coming home was the highlight of my day, the one thing that got me through the seemingly endless rounds of meeting and conference calls. I would snatch phone calls to her whenever I could, often being late for meetings as I couldn't bear not to have some form of contact with her. Then of course there were the perks of being the boss's son, such as the large private office, perfect for when she would pop into the office at lunchtime, not that we ever ate, unless you counted me eating her pussy whilst she lay sprawled out on my desk. We also took full advantage of the board room, with its impressive table when the office was empty at night. I am just grateful that there were no security cameras, although once the night security got far more than they bargained for when they came in to see what was happening as they heard shouting and screaming. Of course what they saw was me pounding in her whilst she was pinned to the table by my weight. I tipped them handsomely on my way out of the office for doing their job, also a subtle reminder to keep their mouths firmly shut. Maria claimed she was embarrassed, swearing that we would never, ever do that in the office again, of course she was lying. We became more inventive with the places we screwed, even being so bold as to bend her over my father's desk one lunchtime. I lived for the thrill, and the thought of being caught really, really turned me on more than she did at times.

Maria filled my thoughts when she was not with me, I had not had this with the other women in my past, then again they were not what I was looking for, I cannot even begin to remember their names that's how memorable they were to me. I know now that what I was feeling for her was lust, and passion, it was not love, as you don't fall this quickly out of love with someone. Do you?

I have resigned myself to the fact that I am trapped in this loveless shell of a marriage until such time as the post-nup allows me to divorce her, without it costing me the proverbial arm and leg. I also do hope that in this time I could fall back in love with my wife and that maybe this is just a blip along with way.

Opening the door and stepping inside the house, I can hear the blare of the TV coming from the family room, glancing at my watch I notice that this is nearly midnight, why could she not be in be in bed already? I am really not in the mood for yet another row. I am just grateful, and not for the first time, that we do not have neighbours. I debate sneaking straight upstairs to take a shower before going to bed, and I am placing my laptop bag on the floor, removing my shoes when I hear her voice which is like fingernails being run down a chalkboard.

"Edward, darling, I am so glad you are home. I missed you so much today!"

I can tell from the slur in her words that she has been drinking, I turn to face her and notice that she has a glass of red wine in her right hand which she continues to drink from as she approaches me. She throws her free arm around me, and tries to kiss me, I turn away from her at the last possible moment and her lips make contact with my cheek, rather than my lips. Thankfully.

"Maria, are your drunk? How much have you had tonight?" I hiss at her whilst extracting myself from her embrace.

She steps back from me and puts on her best pouting face, trying and failing to garner any sympathy from me. I then hear voices coming from the other room and I quirk an eyebrow at her with a question on my face, she obviously has company hence the display of affection, I really should have known. Then again, my wife and a decent bottle of red from the wine cellar are a lethal enough combination without adding her any kind of audience. I roll my eyes as the voices become familiar, Nettie and Lucy, of course. The coven must have convened tonight, no doubt to plot and plan ways to spend more of my money. I have no doubt that her friends know that our marriage is on dangerous ground.

"Oh Edward, don't be such a party pooper. Come and say hello to the girls, we were only catching up. Please?" She whines at me.

"No, I am not in the mood to play nicely with your friends. I have had a long day at work, and just want to relax and go to sleep." I hiss at her, not wanting them to hear.

She turns, rather unsteadily on her heel and goes back to join her friends. The cacophony of laughter that comes from the room give me no doubt that they will be discussing me. I sigh heavily, making my way to the dining room to pour myself a much needed scotch before I head upstairs. As I stand staring out of the French windows across the lawn, I lose myself in the memory that this is where I always wanted my children to play together, with Maria and I laughing with them, the perfect happy family that I will never have now. I am brought back to the present by a pair of hands snaking their way around my waist, and I jump at the contact. I turn around to see Lucy standing there with a smirk on her face, and a familiar look in her eye. What will it take for this woman to take the hint that I am simply not interested, and never will be. Lucy made a pass at me when we were at a party once. Of course I politely refused her advances, making it quite clear that I was a married man. I was never sure of the reason behind it, was it a ploy to get me to be unfaithful to Maria so that she could then divorce me, playing the injured party? I will never know and will never, ever fall for anything so stupid, plus she was not my type, I don't go for blonds. Yet here she is again, trying the same thing.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I hiss at her, keeping my voice down.

"Oh c'mon Edward. You really need me to spell it out for you? You are one hell of an attractive man, and let's face it, you and Maria are only going through the motions these days. So why not take advantage and I will give you a night that you will never, ever forget."

She raises her hand to touch my cheek but I catch it before she makes contact, grasping it firmly she winces in pain, but I do not let go. Anger fills me, and I know that I need to remain calm with her, the last thing I need is to make a scene or alert Maria. She will come down on the side of her friend in this situation and I am sure that Lucy will play innocent, saying that I made the first move. I whisper in her ear,

"What is it going to take to get it in to your thick head? I don't want you, I never have and never will. You are my wife's best friend, yet you constantly throw yourself at me like a common whore. Why would I be interested in you? Now leave."

There is an edge to my voice and I am sure from the look on her face that she has picked up on this. I drop her hand and turn away from her, although I listen to ensure that she has left before I pour another drink which I down quickly before I make my way upstairs. I take a long, hot shower, allowing the water to wash over me, hoping that it will wash away the hatred that is building within me, although knowing that nothing will help. When I have finished in the shower I towel myself dry, and head towards the inviting bed.

I pull back the soft Egyptian cotton sheets on our king sized bed and prepare to climb in. I stop myself, realizing that Maria, filled with expensive Merlot, will expect one thing from me tonight, sex. I shudder at the thought, sex is the last thing that I want tonight. I pull on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and walk down the hall to one of our many guest rooms. Once inside I feel a sense of peace. I have taken to sleeping in this room from time to time, it has become my sanctuary away from her. I sleep in here when I return late from the office or business trips, citing the reason that I don't want to wake her. The real reason is so far removed from this, in truth I sleep in here to avoid contact with her of any form, especially of the sexual kind.

I need to speak with Maria in the morning, to inform her of the plans that the board members and I had discussed regarding the expansion of the business, following a recent takeover. Knowing that this will take me away from her for a considerable length of time, I jumped at the opportunity much to my father's surprise. He had expected me to delegate this to someone else, but no. I need this. For my own sanity, I hope that distance and space will help me to work out what I need to do next to resurrect my failing marriage, although, I cannot see the point in trying the save something that is dying before my very eyes on a daily basis.

I feel hurt and betrayed by Maria. Before we married we talked, okay so we fucked more than we talked, that should have been my first clue, but we both seemed to want the same; someone to love, and a family. I made no secret of the fact that I adored children and wanted a happy home filled with them, she said she wanted the same. I thought that I had struck gold, sexy, damn good in and out of bed, and wanted children. How quickly that changed though, once the ring was on her finger and the post nup signed she seemed to change before my eyes. It was small things at first, almost like she couldn't be bothered to keep up the pretence any more, and then one day she brought my world crashing down around my ears. She told me that she didn't want children, in fact she hated them. I thought that she was joking at first, and told her that our children would be different. The cold, hard look in her eyes when she told me that she didn't want children with me cut me to the core, and still hurts to this day. That was when I realized I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

I lay there in the darkness, my mind working overtime as I try to make sense of where everything went so wrong. Was I such a horrible person that my wife, who professed to love me didn't want children with me? I hear the front door open and close, knowing that Lucy and Nettie are leaving for the evening. I brace myself knowing that means Maria will be coming upstairs and there is no doubt in my mind that she will be wanting one thing and one thing only, sex. The thought makes my blood run cold. We are still married, but that does not mean that I have to perform for her on demand. Yes, we do have sex, I stopped thinking of it as making love as soon as I realized how empty my marriage was, and there was no hope of becoming a father. Now, instead of being enjoyable it's more something that I endure to keep her quiet. She will moan and complain for days if I turn her down, so the odd pity fuck is no real hardship, plus it means that I get some release other than that granted by my hand. I have never thought about having an affair, that is just not my style. Granted I went through women like a thirsty man would go through water before I met Maria. She put an end to my playboy ways, much to the relief of my family. Jasper always told me that he knew it would just take the right woman to get me to settle down. I thought that I had found all that in Maria. We seemed so compatible and she was everything that I thought I was looking for in one person. How wrong I had been. I just wished that I had seen it much sooner.

I can hear her moving around and know that she will discover quickly that I am not in our bed. I know that she will come to find me, she always does. As I lay there I hear her footsteps padding down the hardwood floor and the door opens, filling the room with bright light. I have anticipated this so I have turned my back to the door and as I hear her approach the bed I close my eyes feigning sleep. I hope that she will take the hint and leave, though she doesn't. I feel the bed next to me sink and her arms come around me. It takes everything I have not to flinch under her touch. She leans over and I can smell the alcohol on her breath as she plants a kiss on my cheek and whispers seemingly to herself as she thinks that I am asleep.

"Oh Edward, where did I go so wrong? Why aren't you in love with me? I became everything you wanted and it still wasn't enough to keep you."

He words confuse me, as I hear her retreat, closing the door softly behind her. What did she mean by, she became everything I wanted? My thoughts run wild, what on earth was that about? Maybe it was the wine talking, as she had been the perfect woman for me when we met. She was all the best parts of the women from my past all nicely put together in one neat little package. That is what drew me to her. I cannot fight the tiredness any longer and I drift into a dreamless sleep.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed or put this on alert last week, you guys are amazing. Please do show me and Jess some love with a review, I read and reply to every one and pass them onto my partner in crime.

Massive thanks go to our beta Cejsmom and to Mamastura who is our pre-reader.

Next update will be this time next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

I wake the next morning at my usual time, 6am and slowly take in the room around me, then I remember going in here to sleep after coming home late from the office. I turn over and much to my surprise I see the sleeping form of my wife next to me. I remember her coming in to check on me, and then leaving again but I never heard her come back in, and certainly never felt her get into bed with me. I slide out of bed as gently as possible so as not to disturb her, the last thing I need is a row at this time on a morning, I have a busy day ahead of me with lots of work to oversee the takeover of Volturi & Co in Boston. I offered to oversee this project primarily as it will get me away from Maria. It is also to prove to my father and some of the other board members that I am capable and not in my job purely through nepotism, although this more for the board's benefit as my father knows how hard I work.

Once dressed, I make my way downstairs and out of the door to my waiting driver. He is always there when needed, and simply greets me despite the early hour with,

"Good morning Mr Cullen."

I smile at him, saying, 'Morning Paul, and please, call me Edward, Mr Cullen is my father. Apologies, I should have let you know that I wouldn't need you today, as I am working from home. Take the day off, paid of course"

He looked surprised at me, I know that my father would not approve of just giving him the day off with full pay, but I don't care. I walk into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, I have a feeling that when Maria finally wakes she will be in need of this,. I need her to be in a good mood with the news I am going to deliver. Taking my coffee, I move through to my office and settle down with my laptop. I groan when I see that my emails have more than doubled overnight, and it is all to do with the merger. There are details of the deal, staffing and all the other financial information and my head begins to spin with it. Closing the laptop I turn my large leather chair around to look out over the garden. I am too lost in my thoughts that I don't hear Maria come into the office and I jump when she speaks, as she leans over the back of my chair, my coffee has gone cold and I realize I have been staring into space for over an hour now.

"Hey baby, I missed you in bed last night, it was so lonely without you. Why did you sleep in the guest room?" She puts on her best seductive voice, which at one time would have had me weak at the knees, but now, it does nothing for me other than leave me cold.

Turning my chair around to face her I carefully measure my words, knowing that I need to tread carefully. What I want to say is, "I sleep in there because I cannot bear to have you close to me, you repulse me and every time you touch me I shudder with disgust." But what I actually say is, "Sorry. I was tired, it had been a long stressful day. I needed to be up early and I really didn't want to disturb you."

Maria cocks her head to one side and smiles at me, "Oh you are so thoughtful Edward. I am such a lucky lady to have such a considerate husband."

I smile back at her, it never reaching my eyes, but I don't think she notices. She bends down to kiss me, and at the last possible moment I move my head so she ends up brushing her lips against my cheek. I escaped that encounter quite well I feel. She pulls back, the smile still firmly on her lips saying, "I'm gonna go rustle up some breakfast, you hungry? And I mean for food, not me."

I laugh at her, if only she really knew what I felt about her. "Yeah that would be nice. Thanks"

She leaves the room, and I can't help but wonder about her comment last night that I was obviously not meant to hear, that she became everything I wanted. When I met her, she_ was _already everything I wanted in a woman, or so I thought. Maybe I misheard her or maybe she was drunker than I realized. My thoughts are interrupted by my father calling my cell. I answer, knowing the reason for his call, this needs to be kept short and sweet.

"Morning Carlisle, what can I do for you?"  
><em><br>"Edward, how are things with you and Maria?"_

"They are good thanks. I'm sure you didn't call to discuss my marriage." I keep my tone brusque.

_"So, she took the news well then?"_

"I haven't had chance to speak to her yet. If you remember it was late last night when I left the office, and it really wasn't the best time to be discussing-'"

I am broken off by Maria standing in the doorway her hand firmly on one hip, a questioning look on her face as she says.

"Talk to her about what?"

I speak to my father again, unsure of how much she has heard.

"I have to go, I will speak to you later Carlisle." With that I hang up.

I know that there is no time to fully prepare the lie that is needed here, so I attempt to distract her; I know that telling her now, when she thinks that she is being discussed behind her back will only inflame the situation. I smile at her, "It was only Carlisle, you know what he is like. Anyway, how is breakfast coming along, it smells great."

Maria may be many things but a good cook is not one those things. I know deep down that our housekeeper must have arrived as it smells amazing. She rolls her eyes at me and leaves.

Following her into the kitchen I am assaulted by the smells coming from in there, our housekeeper Mrs Cope has made a veritable feast, she has prepared fresh fruit, pancakes, bacon, sausages, eggs, and more fresh coffee. I didn't think that I was hungry until I walked through the door. Maria and I are ushered to sit down while the food is brought over to us and I eat like this is my last meal, maybe it will be when I reveal my news to Maria. I take time to study the newspaper finding interest in all the articles in it, knowing that I am delaying the inevitable. Mrs Cope leaves us, and Maria talks incessantly about her plans for shopping with Nettie and Lucy, I know that I need to tell her, after all my flight is leaving tomorrow. But at least the time for us to be together is short. I decide to tackle this head on, so take a deep breath.

"Maria, we need to talk." The look of panic that crosses her face alarms me slightly, what does she think that I am about to say.

"I need to talk to you about work, and some travelling that I have to do, it will... well... it will mean that I am going to be away from you for some time. The business is expanding, and I have been asked to head up the takeover of another company, merging it into the portfolio."

I pause to gauge her reaction, as she sat there calmly staring at me like I have just said to her that it is raining outside. She is calm, too calm. This is when I have learned that she is at her most deadly. So I decide to carry on.

"There was no-one else that could do this, they don't want to trust this to anyone else, and so they have asked me to head this up. When Carlisle asked-"

That is the comment that sends her over the edge; she is on her feet, eyes flashing with anger.

"Oh of course, Car-fucking-lisle snaps his fingers and his precious little boy Edward goes running, so desperate to gain daddy dearest's approval. So where is this fantastic new office? I barely see you as it is and now with the extra travelling to and from the new office when will I get to see you? Please don't expect me to stay up late to greet you and then get up early to wave you off like the good little wife." She is angry, her voice has that hard edge to it, but there is no way to avoid the next part.

"Maria, the new office, it's not local. It's in Boston. I will need to move there to oversee it properly and-"

"What? You have to be fucking kidding me! You're telling me that we are moving to Boston and you never thought to consult me? For fuck's sake Edward! I know I don't work but still I have friends here, a life! You can't just expect me to move to another city with you because it suits daddy dearest."

She paces back and forth, and I can tell she is angry, but also realize that she has misunderstood me, she thinks that we are moving but in reality it is I who is getting away from her, putting distance between myself and my loveless marriage. I hope that this will give us time apart, and more importantly give me time to think about what I want to do next.

"Maria, please listen. _We_ are not moving anywhere. I would not expect you to move with me like that without consulting you." What I really mean is, I don't want you with me, I want to be alone. "I am going alone. I don't know how long I will be gone, and I know that this is not fair to you, but I have to do this. You know what the board is like-"

She silences me in the worst way possible as her hand makes sudden contact with my cheek. My head snaps sharply to the side from the force of the impact and then I turn to face her. There is nothing but pure anger and hatred flashing in her eyes, I have to resist the urge to slap her in retaliation. Instead I close the distance between us, grabbing her wrists firmly in mine surveying the massive diamond ring she wears that I paid for as a symbol to the world of the love I once felt towards her. The very sight of it makes me feel sick to my stomach as the memories it evokes of happier times. I hiss at her.

"Don't you _ever_ do that that me again! I have never, ever hit a woman but my God you are pushing my limits here Maria. This is not my choice. You don't want to come that much is obvious, yet you are not happy about me going, no matter what I do I just cannot win with you." I release her wrists before going to the freezer, retrieving an ice pack to cool my burning cheek. I continue. "Who do you think pays for all this? You think that Jimmy Choo lets you bring shoes home out of the goodness of his heart? No. My hard work pays for all this, you contribute nothing. You don't complain about the money that my long hours bring in when you are flashing the credit cards I give you on your shopping trips do you? Well do you?" There is a hard edge to my voice and I know that I am being harsh with her, but right now I don't care. What I have spoken is the truth and we both know it. I stare at her, my expression demanding an answer from her. Tears begin to fill her eyes as she speaks.

"Edward, I'm…. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I love you baby, don't be angry with me. Please?

I am so angry at her, that I cannot think properly. I dare not speak for fear of what I will say to her. So I decide to say nothing. I stand, staring out of the window with the ice pack still firmly on my face. My cell phone rings and I just ignore it. The tension in the air is palpable. Maria starts to sob, and I hear her get closer to me causing me to flinch when she touches me and the tears then turn into a flood as she flees the room. I shout after her.

"Waterworks won't cut it this time darling!"

I hear her stomp upstairs and slam the bedroom door. Depositing the ice pack in the sink I make my way back to my office and sit in front of my laptop, staring at the screen but not really seeing the information on it. The cell phone rings again, and without even looking at the caller ID I answer and snap.

"What?"

I am greeted by the familiar chuckle of my brother Jasper. I groan inwardly, he has the knack of ringing me at exactly the wrong time.

"_Yo bro! What's up? You sound cheerful today."_

"Jasper, Your timing is impeccable as usual. Sorry bad morning, things are, well, you know."

"_Oh you haven't taken Maria's credit cards off her again have you? She will cut you off for weeks if you do that again."_

Jasper laughs hard at his own joke. Thing is, he is right. I stupidly confided in him when I cancelled her cards after a row over her spending, this left me in the spare room for almost a month. That was when we were first married, before we reached the mess that we are in now.

"Funny Jasper, very funny. No it's nothing like that. I really don't want to talk about it."

"_So, can I interest you in a night out with me and the boys tomorrow? The usual suspects, dinner, casino and a club. Or will Mrs Cullen not let you out?"_

I groan, as much as I love my brother, he can be a real pain in the ass at times, and this was one of those times.

"Jasper, I'm not going to be here. We are taking over Volturi & Co in Boston, I am heading there to oversee things. I'll be gone a while. A month, maybe two."

_"Cool so you and the Mrs are heading off to another city, sounds like fun."_

"I'm going alone. Maria isn't coming."

The silence on the line causes me to check that the call is still connected. Then he whistles into the phone before he speaks again.

"_Are things that bad bro? Seriously? You know you can talk to me."_

I pause, wishing that I could tell Jasper everything, but know that would not help matters. No, I got myself into this mess; I need to get myself out of it. I just don't know how. I answer him, noticing that Maria is standing in the doorway again.

"Look, I gotta go. There is a lot to sort out. I will call you later okay?"

I didn't give him time to answer as I ended the call. Then I look at Maria, her face tear stained, her eyes red. But still she stands there, not a flicker of emotion portrayed on her face, a true ice queen, her voice matches her expression, cold and heartless.

"So, when do you go? Just tell me the details, and where I can contact you. Oh, if you are coming home at any point, please do me the courtesy to let me know in advance, so I can arrange to be here to see you."

I sigh, this is not how I wanted this to happen, but there is nothing I can do to change it.

"Maria, I don't want another argument with you. I fly out tomorrow morning, I am scheduled to be away for six to eight weeks initially, but it may be longer. I'm honestly not sure if I will make it home on the weekends, I'm gonna be working pretty much around the clock to get this done. I wish it were different, but it is what it is."

I look at her, hoping that she believed the last part, as in all honesty I cannot wait to be away from her, this is what I need, space to think, alone. I brush past her not wanting to give her room to start the argument again, and go straight to our bedroom so I can begin to pack. I pull my clothes from the closet and drawers, packing them carefully into suitcases. I turn to go to the bathroom to collect my toiletries, but I am faced with Maria standing there behind me.

She stares at me, obviously trying to work out what to say. Suddenly her arms wrap tightly around me, almost as if she is afraid to let me go. I am shocked by this spontaneous display of affection following our earlier row that I respond without thinking. She presses her head into my chest and I find my arms closing around her, holding her to me. She is speaking into my chest and I struggle to hear her.

"I am so sorry, truly I am. How can I make it up to you?"

I cannot answer her, I don't have the words to make her or myself feel any better. I place a kiss gently on the top of her head. She turns in my arms, cupping my face in her hands, her eyes meet mine and I see that they have softened. The look in them reminds me of the Maria that I fell in love with, her touch takes me back to our early days when she could melt me and I feel my heart start to quicken. I run my hands down her shoulders and to her waist. It feels like the most natural thing in the world in this moment. Our lips meet and I feel a pull to her that I cannot explain. The intensity of our kiss deepens, but the passion that used to be there is missing, but right now I just need to feel wanted. I know that the next month or so will be challenging, I will be spending a lot of time working or in a hotel room alone, and I hate feeling lonely.

I follow her lead, allowing her to make the first move as she breaks off from the kiss and takes my hand, leading me across the room to our martial bed. I hesitate for a moment before I push her backwards onto it, she giggles in response.

We fuck, and it feels like this is us saying goodbye to each other, there is no passion or feeling there for me. It is merely a case of needing to feel wanted, by someone, also I need a release as I honestly do not know when I will be back here again, and I am not the sort of man to have one night stands or random sex despite the fact that my marriage is empty. She falls asleep in my arms and I find myself watching her, wondering what happened to the beautiful, caring woman that I met and fell head over heels in love with. I am lost in thoughts of how wrong it is to have sex with Maria, yes the act itself is a base desire but there is no emotion or affection there for me. I could just pay a hooker and probably get a better night. I am disgusted that I have been reduced to fucking my wife for one of two reasons, either out of guilt towards her, or needing my own gratification. These thoughts run around my head until I fall asleep myself.

I wake with a start and realize that I am alone in bed, it takes me a moment recall the events that led to me being here. I look to the empty pillow next to me, and there is a note.

_Edward,_

_I have gone to meet the girls tonight, it has been planned for a while. If I don't make it back before your flight in the morning, safe journey. Call me when you get there._

_Maria_

I tear up the note, so we are back to business as usual then. After taking a shower I finish packing my cases and call Paul, asking him to come and collect me. I make arrangements to check into the Hilton Hotel at O'Hare airport. My flight is early in the morning, and I really don't want to be home if or when Maria decides to come back. She chose to go out tonight knowing that she would not see me for at least a month, this showed me how little I and our marriage mean to her.

Paul arrives quickly, and as I close the door to the house, I have to wonder how easy it would be to close the door on my marriage too.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Phew another chapter down, and I would like to thank Cejsmom for beta'ing this for us and also Mamasutra for being our favourite pre-reader ever. Love and hugs coming across the Atlantic to you both.

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed/favourited/alerted this – you blow me away with your response.

As I have mentioned I am working with someone on this and bringing her plot bunny to life, so here is a special message from her too!

Hey,

I would just like to take this moment to say THANK YOU to all you awesome people who is reading and giving this story a chance. It is humbling to say the least to see this nagging plot bunny of mine being brought to life thru my dear friend Lou. Thank God for amazing friends with mad writing skillz

Take care and be safe

MoJo40-Ffaddward

If you do review then I will reply AND I pass them all along to FFaddward for her to read too, you really do put massive smiles on both our faces.

FINALLY – Happy Birthday to Cullen17 – maybe class this as your birthday present from me… With some Karma Killer to update on Saturday too!

Until next time

Lou x x x


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and no copyright infringement is intended**

We pull up at the departure terminal at O'Hare airport and Paul loads my bags onto a trolley, the morning is grey and miserable, just like my mood so it seems fitting really. I don't know and if I am being completely honest but I don't care if Maria made it home last night. She will return to find me gone and our house empty. I am sure, however, that she will not miss me too much as she will have the girls around or spend so many nights out partying with them that she will hardly notice that I have gone.

I make my way through check in and into the private lounge where I wait for my flight to be called. The lounge hostess is quite obviously flirting with me as I am getting far more attention than any of the other travellers using the lounge. I find it quite embarrassing; I just want to be left alone. Picking up a copy of the Herald I immerse myself in reading it, hoping that will deter her. To my relief it does until she bends down next to me to tell me that my flight is ready for boarding. I thank her, flashing my trademark smile which causes her to blush furiously before I go to the boarding gate.

The flight is boring, they always are, so I close my eyes and sleep for some of it. I am awoken only when the plane starts it's descent into Boston. Once we land and I clear baggage claim I wander out into the arrivals area and scan the crowd for the driver that has been arranged for me. I see a well-dressed burly man holding up a sign with my name on it, well the name that I am using here to cover my family allegiance. Making my way over to him I hold out my hand to shake his introducing myself.

"Hi there, I'm Mr Masen."

"Mr Masen, I'm Dean and I will be your driver whilst you are here. Please let me take your bags. How was your flight?"

"Please, call me Edward. Mr Masen makes me feel old."

He smiles at me, gesturing for me to follow him outside. We stop at an impressive black Mercedes where he tips someone who has obviously been charged with keeping an eye on the car. The rear door is opened for me and I climb inside. I am excited for this new challenge and finally looking forward to this. I switch my cell on and am instantly flooded with text messages and voicemails. I read and delete the texts, and start listening to the voicemails. There is one from my father asking me to call him, Jasper called to wish me a safe journey and of course there was one from Maria. She apologized for not making it home before I left and asked me to call her when I get settled. I delete her message and my head falls back against the leather head rest as I watch the city flash by me. I go to play with my wedding band and have that slight moment of panic when I do not find it, then I remember it is safe, but no longer on my finger. Maria's choice not to come home on my last night triggered a decision in me that is a major turning point for my future. Last night I removed it from my finger, as in my mind I am going to Boston a single man with no ties to anyone. I am in my own little world and I don't realize that Dean is addressing me until he turns around when the traffic stops.

"Mr Masen, Mr Masen. Edward?"

My head snaps towards him. I will need to get used to being addressed as Mr Masen. We had decided thanks to the nature of the takeover that showing up as Edward Cullen would not win me any fans, and may hinder the negotiations. I am to use an old family surname as no-one knows who I am, and this way I can work undetected and unimpeded whilst the transition occurs. The only person who knows me as Edward Cullen is Marcus Volturi, and he has signed a non-disclosure agreement as part of the takeover deal.

"Sorry Dean, I was miles away there. Please do call me Edward."

He smiles at me in the rear view mirror, nodding.

"Sorry Mr Mas… I mean Edward. We are about five minutes from the hotel. I will ensure that you have my number, so if you need me at all today just give me a call."

I smile warmly back at him. "Thank you Dean. I don't think that I will be needing you again today."

The rest of the journey goes by in silence, and once the car pulls up outside the Ritz Carlton my door is opened for me and I make my way inside. I am greeted at reception and remember to use my new name as I am informed that the Park View suite has been reserved for me, and a member of staff will shortly escort me up. I hate all this fuss, I just want to be left alone to settle into my room and start looking over the documents that I know are waiting for me on the laptop.

Once I am settled I open the laptop and start to prepare for my first day in the office tomorrow, I know that my position has been explained to the staff as an employee who will oversee the transition. There is no way that they can find out who I am, I also want the anonymity of just being treated like anyone else, just to be left alone and not have expectations put upon me by people.

The takeover of Volturi & Co came up quickly although, the company also in wealth management had been struggling for some time. My father knew the CEO Aro Volturi from his college days, they were always bitter rivals and their paths crossed on so many occasions, so for him to come to him and admit that he needed help was a big step. The negotiations were kept top secret and finalized quickly. I know that there is still a hard core of staff that are very anti Cullen & Hale so I need to tread carefully.

I am so absorbed in my work that I don't realize that it is one in the morning and I have not eaten, I groan, ordering room service although I know deep down that I will not eat it. When it arrives I take a small bite of the club sandwich before I crawl into bed and fall asleep.

**-O-O-O-O-**

The next morning I am greeted by Dean waiting by the car, he simply nods and drives me to the office. I feel like shit, not eating properly and the time difference doesn't help either, but this is something that I will quickly adjust to. I need to focus on my work, any outside influences such as Maria need to be put aside for now. Yes I know that I need to consider my position regarding my wife and my empty marriage but for now the merger must come first. We pull up at the offices and for the first time in many years I feel nervous. I know that a meeting of the staff has been called and that I am expected to address them and introduce myself.

The day goes by quickly. Thankfully I have lots of appointments following the meeting with the staff, giving me a chance to get used to being called Mr Masen. I go out to dinner with d Marcus to discuss how things have gone; I spend the whole meal making small talk with him, trying to make nice as my father instructed. My cell phone goes off whilst I am having dinner, and when I look it is Maria. I have nothing to say to her so I ignore the call. The conversation turns to my private life, which I firmly but politely tell him is off limits. My phone goes again and it is Maria, I answer dropping my voice to speak to her.

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of a meeting."

"_I'm missing you baby, it's lonely here without you."_

I groan, this is the last thing that I need, a needy Maria. I excuse myself from the table and walk outside the restaurant where Dean immediately jumps out of the car thinking that I am leaving. I wave him away before I begin pacing the sidewalk trying to work out what my wife is up to.

"Maria, this really is not a good time. What do you want?"

"_You. I'm missing my husband, there's no crime in that is there?"_

I recognize the tone in her voice, she has been drinking.

"Have you been drinking? I mean what fucking time is it there?" I glance at my watch and roll my eyes when I work it out. "You really do need some help Maria."

"_Well if you hadn't fucked off leaving me here alone."_

She pauses, dropping her angry tone and adopting the baby tone to her voice that used to work on me, but no longer. "_The house is so big and empty and so is the bed."_

I feel the anger rise in me and I hiss down the phone at her.

"You don't really miss me. Let's face it, you only want me when you want a fuck, or a new credit card to flash. You didn't even bother to come home on my last night there, then again you'd got what you wanted. As I said, I am busy and I don't have time for your childish games. Goodbye Maria."

I hang up and continue to pace the sidewalk, running my hand through my hair, wishing that I could crush my phone with my hand. Dean walks over to me, concern colouring his face.

Mr Ma… Edward, are you okay there? You seem a little… upset."

I hadn't even realized that I had an audience, and I now feel embarrassed that he has seen this. I shrug my shoulders and smile before I speak.

"Everything is fine Dean. Nothing I can't handle."

He smiles at me, nodding his head. I know what he is thinking, woman trouble, and let's face it, he isn't wrong. I straighten my jacket and tie before I go back inside the restaurant and put back on the façade of a cool, calm and collected businessman, when in fact I am raging with anger at Maria.

Once the dinner is over I make my way back to my hotel. Exhausted from a busy day and the argument with Maria I fall into a deep sleep where I dream of a life where I have a wife who loves me for me and not my money, greeting me when I come home from work, her belly swollen with my child. I just wish that this could be more than a dream as I know that this will never happen while ever I am married to Maria.

Authors Notes:

Thanks to Cejsmom for betaing this for me(us) – love you hun!

Massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed/read/alerted/favourite this story – your response has been amazing and really blown me away! Please do leave a review as it's great to hear what you all think. I do read and reply to every one. Thanks to everyone who has recommended either me or this fic to their friends too.

I have been asked when Bella is arriving; my answer… patience is a virtue!

Not sure if there will be an update between Christmas and the New Year but if not please don't panic – I will prob post a teaser on Facebook page (Loopy Lou) to keep you all going!

There will be a couple of one shots posting over the next week and hopefully the next chapter for Taken, so if you have me on alert you will get these.

Wishing you all a Happy Christmas/Happy Holidays love from Loopylou992 & FFaddward x x x x


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks pass in a blur of seemingly endless meetings and late nights, with conference calls with my father and the board thrown in for good measure. The staff in the office don't seem to think of me as being anything more than a hired puppet of the Cullen & Hale empire. I am still living out of suitcases as this being a short term measure appears to be falling flat on it's face. The company is in a far worse state than we were lead to believe, and following a rather lengthy and late conversation with my father he has said that they want me to stay on indefinitely. I know that this news will not go down well with Maria and I am not looking forward to that particular conversation. Things have been strained since I moved out here. I have made it home one weekend but all we did was fight, it was a relief to come back to Boston to get some peace.

I have rented an apartment on a short term basis and I am ready to move into it, hotel living does nothing for me. I hate the fact that it is so impersonal and lonely, not that I won't be lonely living in an apartment, but that will feel more like a home than a hotel suite. I will at least have more than the one albeit large room to live in and I am looking forward to being able to actually cook food, rather than relying on room service or restaurants. There really is only so many times that you can eat in the same restaurant without people staring at you. A popular place for me has become the small diner near the office, the food it good and Annie who owns the place treats me like I am her long lost son. It is nice as I miss my mom, and she makes me feel like I am not alone here. I have made no real friends in the office, they still view me with some degree of suspicion but that doesn't bother me. My nights are filled with nightmares where I am trapped and cannot escape.

All that I know is that I have to end things with Maria, I cannot live my life waking in the middle of the night having had nightmares of what I can never have with her, a family. Deep down I know that this is my subconscious trying to work its way through the mess that my life has become. I often wonder what Jasper would think of my inner turmoil, I am sure that he would love the chance to put me on the couch, to get inside my head.

I throw myself headfirst into my work, as I need to make sure that this new office is a success I don't accept failure which is why is pains me so much to acknowledge that my marriage is one, a failure. Today I manage to take a lunch break from the office, I am so used to working through that I decide to go to see Annie in the diner. Walking through the door she smiles when she sees me and comes around the counter and gives me a hug. I'm ushered to a booth and given a run-down of the specials, I laugh as they never change, she just likes to make me feel special. Once I have placed my order, she takes the seat opposite me.

"So Edward, tell me about your day. It has to be more interesting than mine." She smiles warmly at me.

"Oh Annie, there really is nothing much to tell you, the same old meetings, phone calls, reports. I came here to get away from that. So tell me about your grandson's ball game. Did they win?"

A bright smile lights up her face as she tells me how her grandson, Seth, did at his first ball game. She is glowing with pride as she tells me all about him. This makes me realize how much I am missing out on, and a melancholy mood falls over me. She notices, taking my hand in hers.

"What makes you look so sad Edward? Is there no special young lady in your life? Because if you are going to say no then trust me, if I were 30 years younger you wouldn't know what had hit you."

I laugh in response, I had forgotten how good it feels to laugh and it be genuine.

"Oh Annie, you really think that would last? I see you with all the men in here flirting away with them. You would never be able to settle down with just one man, and I could not take you away from your adoring public."

I gesture around the diner, and she laughs at me before she leaves me to go deal with the customers that have come in, forming their lunchtime rush. My food comes and I eat in peace, enjoying being able to forget my worries even if only for an hour. That wish is somewhat short lived as my phone rings, glancing at the number I see it is the office. Can I have no peace? I answer it barking in the phone.

"Yes Angela?... What, when?... Right… I will be back in a couple of minutes. Keep him out of my office and only in public areas. Do not leave him alone."

I end the call, my fury starts to rise. I had scheduled a meeting with Marcus later this afternoon and yet he was here early and from what Angela told me he was nosing around the office. I don't know what he is up to but I need to be there to stop it. I cross to the counter and pay Annie for my lunch, leaving her a rather generous tip as she hands me a coffee to go. I make my apologies to her. She shakes her head at me and as I leave she shouts.

"See you later handsome."

I turn to blow her a kiss as I head to the door, not paying attention and certainly not seeing the young woman who walks in until it is too late and we collide, coffee spilling all over my crisp white shirt.

I leap back in shock cursing, "Shit, shit."

"Oh! I am so sorry." Instantly she apologizes to me, and pulls tissues out of her pocket and tries to wipe the coffee off my shirt. I feel a tingle run through me, this is not something that I have felt before. The feeling is like my skin is responding to her touch, the hairs on my arms standing on end just by the contact of her skin on mine. My eyes find hers. She mumbles at me,

"No, this is my fault. I am so clumsy. Let me buy you another coffee."

I smile at her, she is blushing furiously. I can't say I blame her, people are staring at us. I try to reassure her.

"Sorry, this was totally my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

I am interrupted by my phone ringing again, I look at the caller ID and see that it is Angela, deciding to drop the call as I really don't know what I would say. The woman standing in front of me seems nervous enough as it is, there is just something about her that makes my heart beat just a little bit faster, she is not confident, and is seemingly unsure of herself. Watching her cheeks flush warms my heart, I just wish that I had more time to spend with her but I know that I am needed in the office, and I have to leave.

"I was going to say let me pay for your dry cleaning, it's the least that I can do."

She really is adorable, and it hurts to say the words that come out of my mouth next.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm due at a meeting. Please don't worry about the dry cleaning, the company will pay for it-"

My phone rings again, this time I answer it.

"YES! For crying out loud can you not manage without me? Do I have to handle everything?. Look, I am on my way back, I got held up. Keep him where you can see him." I end the call and turn back to her, there is a look of confusion on her face, and she speaks first.

"You are obviously a busy man, sorry to have held you up. I am very sorry about your shirt. Here, this is my number if you change your mind about the dry cleaning."

She turns and walks to the counter and talks to Annie. I am torn between going over and apologizing for coming across as a complete ass, and making my way back to the office. My phone rings, again and as I prepare to bite Angela's head off for the third time I see that it is actually Maria who is calling. This is one call that I don't want to take with an audience so I make my away outside with a final glance over my shoulder I thrust her number into my pocket and prepare to be berated by my wife.

"Maria, this is not a great time. I have to dash back to the office for a meeting. Can I call you later?"

"No you can't! We both know that you will get caught up in whatever it is that is keeping you busy there and not give your poor lonely wife a second thought. You never call me anymore, and fuck knows when you will be home again. I miss you, I want you here with me. Is that so wrong?"

I roll my eyes wondering who she has there to put on such an Oscar worthy performance, we both know that she doesn't care if I am there or not unless she is feeling horny and wants a fuck. Then again I am pretty sure that she will have found someone to fill that position in my absence. I make a mental note to have a word with Jake, my best friend back home, to see if he has heard anything or seen her around. I know full well that she would not be discreet if she was seeing someone, thinking that I am out of town so I would not find out. I shake this thought and prepare to allay her fears, knowing that I will not be able to make it home for a couple of weeks at least.

"Sweetheart, what can I say? You know how much pressure I am under here, it's not like I am sitting down having fun. It's hard work, long hard days and working late into the night. The time difference makes it hard… You know I would be there if I could."

I hoped that she believed my lie, I didn't want to be there with her. I was able to make it home more often but the thought of being there made my skin crawl. I was now outside the office pacing the sidewalk as I could not continue this conversation inside. I listen to her incessant chatter at the other end of the phone, and find myself tuning her out. Then I see "her" step out of the diner, she sees me and manages to smile and a half wave. I wave back and watch as she walks away from me. My heart sinks, and I watch her disappear into the crowd. I quickly end the call with Maria, and with a heavy heart I turn into the building and prepare for my unexpected visitor.

I rush inside and up to the floor where the offices are housed and I breeze into reception, telling Angela to make sure that Marcus is kept in the board room while I get changed. Never have I been more grateful that I have a clean shirt in the office for those 'just in case' moments like this one. Getting changed quickly I find myself smiling at the coffee stain that has ruined my pristine white shirt and the mysterious woman who caused it. Putting my hand in my pocket I pull out her number and stare at it, debating if I should keep it or not. Walking over to the trash my hand hovers as the internal debate rages over the fact that I am married, and she was only being polite by offering to pay for the dry cleaning. Struggling with what to do next my thoughts are broken by a voice that makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

Grabbing my office door and yanking it open my heart falls to my shoes when I see who is standing there not ten feet away from me giving poor Angela a hard time.

"I don't care if he is in a meeting or not, I am here to see Edward. Just run along and get him, like a good girl."

Angela is standing her ground though, "As I have told you, he is in a meeting and cannot be disturbed. If you would like to make an appointment I can see when he is available."

I admire Angela for not giving in to my surprise guest's demands, knowing full well how much of a first rate bitch Maria can be when she doesn't get what she wants. As much as I want to watch this stand-off, deep down I know that I have to interrupt before someone says the wrong thing. Closing the distance between my office and reception thinking quickly on my feet, I quickly think of how to handle this unwelcome situation.

"Maria! What a wonderful surprise. Please do come into my office. Angela, please hold my calls and please do let Mr Volturi know that I have been delayed slightly and I will be with him shortly."

I give her my best dazzling smile, while guiding Maria by the elbow into my office, firmly closing the door behind us. Once we are alone I drop the contact and walk away from her, my hands balling into and out of fists, I am so fucking angry at her, but know that now is neither the time nor place for an argument. I turn to speak to her, keeping my voice low.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh Edward, are you not pleased to see me? I thought you would like the fact that I have made the effort to come and see you. Why did you treat me like that out there, like I was nothing to you?" She walks towards me, reaching out to me with her hand and I flinch away from her. I can see the look of shock and surprise at my reaction, and I know that I have to make up some ground here.

"Maria, it's a shock to see you that's all. You are the last person that I expected to see standing in the office today, or to be honest any day. This is a surprise."

She smiles at me, leaning into me and places a kiss on my lips. I expect to recoil from her, as our time apart has hardened my heart to her, but no. I find myself returning the kiss, but there is no love there, it is purely sexual frustration on my part. Knowing that I don't love Maria does not make this right, but she is here and more than willing to play the role of loving wife.

Our kiss is interrupted by my office phone ringing, and for once I am glad that Angela has chosen to disturb me as who knows where this would have ended had she not. I press the speaker button on my phone.

"Yes?"

"Sorry sir, Mr Volturi is getting impatient. I didn't-"

I cut her off, switching back to pure business mode.

"Thank you Angela. I will be out shortly."

Turning to face her I smile,

"Maria, I have a meeting. You can wait in here if you want, I shouldn't be more than an hour, or if you prefer you can go shopping and I will meet you back at the hotel?"

I knew that she would much rather have the chance to go shopping in a new city, with all those shops to be explored. Her face, as predicted lit up. I smile at her, pulling my room card out of my wallet, handing it to her. She pulls me into a tight embrace, kisses my lips and walks out of my office without so much as a backwards glance. Her walk is confident, as I watch her retreating form relieved that she is leaving, but worried about how long she will be staying for. That is a bridge that I do no need to cross now, and pulling myself together I gather my files and leave my office to be greeted by Angela.

"Sorry Mr Masen, but who was that woman? She is beautiful."

Turning to her, I smile and I want to say that beauty is only skin deep, but the words that come out of my mouth shock even me.

"That Angela, is Mrs Cullen. Tread carefully around her. Do not think that she is your friend, she isn't and she will stop at nothing to report back to her husband if you do anything to upset her." I am pleased with my slight deception, I had no doubt that Maria would not think twice to tell me if Angela upset her so that was not too far from the truth. The look of shock on her face tells me that she has not placed me as Mr Masen, and I am pleased.

Taking a deep breath I pause before I open the board room doors and prepare to turn on the charm for Marcus, putting off the inevitable confrontation that I feel is to come with Maria later.

**Authors Notes:**

Thanks as always go out to Cejsmom for beta'ing this for me, and to everyone who had read/reviewed/alerted this. Please do leave a review and let me know what you are thinking. I know that a few people were asking when Bella would appear, well here she is… Okay so before you start a lynch mob I know it was a short introduction but remember Edward here is married although unhappily. She will be back I promise!

I am contributing to this fandom appeal and we are now looking for donations. Help For Heroes is a great casuse as it raises money for Soldiers who are wounded in service. Details below: If you can give a donation then there are so far forty authors signed up – all names on the blog. http : / fandom4heroes . / Take out the spaces ;-)

Fandom 4 Heroes aims to help raise money and awareness for 2 charities. Help for Heroes and The Poppy Appeal. Info on each are:

H4H: Is a British charity which has supported those men and women wounded in the service for their country since 9/11 including building "homes from home" at Queen Elizabeth Hospital in Birmingham.

Poppy Appeal: Run by the Royal British Legion which provides welfare to servicemen and women, both current and those who have left the forces, and their families. The poppy appeal helps to raise money for the ex-Service community while the poppy has become the national symbol of remembrance of those who lost their lives serving their countries.

Finally if you are still with me, I would like to recc a fic to you. Isabella Swan: Submissive. Please don't let the name put you off, this is not a hardcore BDSM story, it is actually hilarious. Bella in it reminds me so much of Bridget Jones, the humour is very English and makes me laugh whenever I read it. The author is a good friend and I feel that this and she needs some love. If you do review please tell her I sent you, it will make her day. www. fanfiction .net/s/6811596/1/ISABELLA_SWAN_SUBMISSIVE again remove the spaces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and no copyright infringement is intended.**

The meeting with Marcus was boring and to be honest pointless, I was not needed but he wanted me there, so I was there. All the way through though I was distracted by two things, the fact that my wife had arrived totally unannounced at the office, and Bella. The woman, who through no fault of her own spilt coffee all over me, offered to pay for my dry cleaning and still seemed friendly despite my outburst at Angela. Once the meeting was over I left the office for the hotel, glad that I had not moved in the apartment as yet. Now at least I would have somewhere in this city that was not tainted by Maria.

Opening the hotel room door, I was not surprised to find that Maria had not made it back yet, I was sure that she would be more than happy trying to melt my credit card with her latest shopping spree. I slip my wedding ring back on, hoping that she didn't notice its earlier absence. It feels strange to have it back on my finger, and I cannot wait to remove it again. I keep telling myself she isn't here forever. To distract me I open the laptop and work my way through some emails that are waiting for me. My mind however keeps going back to the woman from the diner, Bella. I feel around in my pocket and find the piece of paper that she wrote her number on and stare at it. I reach for my cell and dial her number my finger hovers over the call button when the door to the room swings open and in walks Maria laden with shopping bags. Quickly, I put the paper back in my pocket and cancel the number on the phone. She drops the bags to the floor and makes her way over to me, throwing her arms around my neck. I push her away and turn from her, staring out of the window trying to calm myself.

"Edward? What's wrong baby?" She purrs at me.

Turning to face her I stare at her, unsure where to start with telling her what is wrong but know that I need to get it out there.

"What's wrong? What's fucking wrong! Are you really that stupid Maria? Are you? You turn up here with no warning, and at my office. You know full well the situation here and that I am working so hard to bring the office into line with the minimum amount of disturbance. You could have so easily ruined all that hard work."

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"No. That's exactly your problem Maria, you don't think. You never stopped to consider the possibility that I might not be available when you just swooped in today, as it was I had to delay an important meeting and have wasted the entire afternoon waiting for you to walk back through those doors-"

She tried to silence me with a kiss, and I feel repulsed. Yes, at one time we would argue and fight over silly things and then make up by fucking each other senseless, but for me those days were long gone. I was not the same man that I was then. Hell, I was not the same man that left Chicago, for Boston. I had changed. I knew before I left that my marriage was empty and worthless. Now the time apart had confirmed this for me and there would be no going back.

I pushed her away from me, and the look of shock in her eyes was clear, her eyes searched my face for answers but I knew that she would not find any. She tried a different approach.

"Is this part of the act as well, pretending that you don't want me? I flew across the country to spend less than twenty four hours with you, and this is how you treat me? When I saw you in the office today you were blowing hot and cold with me, I don't know what to expect from you next. Haven't you told your staff about me at all? I thought that they would know who I was but in your office there is not even a picture of me, of us anywhere. You never used to be like this. What happened to you?"

Now would be the perfect time to tell her. You happened to me; you sucked the life out of our marriage like vampires draining blood. But I cannot bring myself to say the words that would end my marriage, not until I have explored every possible way out of the post nup agreement, and my lawyers were working on it. So I use diversionary tactics and try to keep this about the office.

"You want to know why I reacted so badly? I cannot afford to allow them to see that I have weaknesses. And you being here could compromise my business only approach with them. I tell them about me on a need to know basis. They do not need to know anything about my personal life. Work is just that, and I will not be here forever, so there is no need to build any emotional attachments to them, or them to me. It's just good business."

She nods at me, seeming to take in my answer. Maria also attempts to change the subject,

"So then, why don't you take me out to dinner, somewhere really nice where I can be your wife for the evening. Pick somewhere upmarket where you know that you won't bump into anyone from the office."

She starts going through her purchases, no doubt planning on what to wear. I sigh, now she wants me to take her somewhere fancy for dinner, and I just know where she thinks that this will end up.

"I'm tired Maria, I have a lot of work to get done and will probably end up working the weekend if I don't get this done tonight. You said you're here for twenty four hours, when's your flight back?"

She pauses and looks at me before she answers.

"My flight leaves at noon. Sorry I couldn't stay longer but I have a dinner engagement I can't break."

"Look, why don't we go down to the hotel restaurant, I can ask for a private table away from everyone if you like?"

I hope that she will take me up on my suggestion, as the next thing I am about to suggest would be room service, only so no-one will see us together. She nods at me before dashing into the bathroom to shower and get herself ready while I ring down to reserve a table. My hand goes into my pocket and I smile to myself. Once Maria is gone I am going to give Bella a call, not so she can pay for my dry cleaning, I am going to ask her if she would rather buy me a coffee to replace the one that she spilled, I just hope that she will see the humor behind the offer.

Dinner was strained to say the least, we talked about not a lot in particular, you wouldn't think that we were married for such a short time and had already run out of things to say to each other. I could however read Maria like a book, and knew that she would be expecting her marital rights tonight and that was not happening. The only way I knew to ensure that was to knock back the whiskey, effectively making myself no use to her in bed. So I did, and when we made it back to the room my plan had worked perfectly as I managed to pass out fully clothed on top of the bed. When I woke the room was empty and there was note propped on the pillow next to me.

'_Sorry baby had to go catch my flight. Couldn't bear to wake you. You always look so peaceful when you sleep. Will call you later. Love M x x'_

I heaved a sigh of relief that she had gone and I was alone. My head didn't hurt which was good, but looking at the clock I had probably slept off any hangover that I was due as it was 2pm. Getting off the bed I decided that I would make the call to Bella. As it is Saturday, I hope that she is available to meet me for coffee. After a quick shower I started to search for my trousers that I wore yesterday and could not find them. I checked in the wardrobe, and found nothing. Glancing around the room I could not see where they could be, then my eyes settled on a familiar piece of paper on the desk on top of my laptop. Shit! It was a receipt for dry cleaning. Knowing that I cannot ring Maria, I call the front desk and find that it is too late to get it back. I lie back down on the bed and mentally berate myself for being so stupid. I should have saved the number in my cell phone, I know better than that. I would just have to hope that Annie would know who she was or that she would come back in and our paths could cross again.

Maria did not contact me to say that she was back in Chicago, and to be honest I didn't care. Deciding that I needed to distract my mind from the mess that was rapidly becoming my life I went to the movies, this did not help as everywhere I looked there were couples together, walking hand in hand, kissing each other. This is what I wanted; to be with someone I loved and loved me in return was this too much to ask?

Monday finally arrived and having been at a breakfast meeting I only arrived at the office mid-morning to be greeted by a smiling Angela who advised me that there were various items of mail that required my attention on my desk and there was also a package that had been left for me. I quirked my eyebrow at her and walked into my office, sitting at my large desk I was confronted with the item she had mentioned. It was a medium sized box and was wrapped beautifully, there was a no note on the outside only my name on a post it note. I was very suspicious as I wasn't expecting anything and picked up the phone and dialled Angela, she answered immediately.

"_Yes Mr Masen?"_

"Who did you say left this here?"

"_Sorry sir, it was left at the front desk over the weekend with the security guard. No-one brought it here. Is there a problem?"_

"No, no problem. I just don't like surprises."

As I hung up I swear that I heard her stifle a laugh, she was obviously thinking back to Maria's unexpected arrival on Friday. Sitting back in my chair I stared at the box for a few minutes before I tear off the paper that covered the outside and see that the lid states the name Cuffs and Collars which appears to be a clothing store, and intrigued I lift the lid to see a black green shirt staring at me, and there is also an envelope. Frowning in confusion I open the envelope and read the note that is written in the most beautiful writing.

'_Hi Edward_

_I didn't hear from you regarding __me __paying __for __your dry cleaning, so thought that I would buy you a replacement. Hope you like the color, thought that maybe this way it wouldn't show stains from any future coffee-gate incidents. _

_Coffee girl (Bella)_

_Here is my number just case you don't like it, I can always exchange it.'_

There are no words to explain how this makes me feel. Removing the shirt from the box I cannot help but smile, the shirt is certainly not one I would choose myself; for starters the color is not my usual style. I only wear white shirts to the office and rarely would I pick such a shirt for myself. Leaning back in my chair once again I stare at the shirt holding the note in my hand, it seems that I have a guardian angel watching over me as I now have a way and a reason to contact her again. Reaching for the phone I am interrupted when Angela knocks and then enters my office.

"Sorry Mr Masen, I have just had a call about the Boston Chamber of Commerce Annual Dinner Dance next Friday. They want to confirm your attendance. What should I tell them?"

I look at her confused, I don't remember any invitation to anything being received, Angela picks up on my confusion and clarifies.

"Mr Volturi was originally invited and accepted, but seeing as the company has now changed owners they are keen for you to attend as the representative of the Cullen's. They did contact Mr Cullen in Chicago and he directed them to you."

She looks nervous at delivering this news to me. I sigh heavily. Typical of my father to do this to me, he knows I hate these functions, but I know that I will have to attend.

"Angela, get me the details. I'm sure that I could attend for a couple of hours if I must."

She smiled awkwardly at me, "Mr Masen, there is a plus one on the invitation. Is there anyone you would like to take with you?"

Reading her face I know full well that she would jump at the chance to attend. I consider it briefly before my eyes glance to the note on the desk from Bella. A smile plays across my lips as I think it through. I refuse to let her pay my dry cleaning so she bought me a new shirt. Why bother with plain old coffee when I can ask her to attend a formal dinner, much more impressive. But would that work? Is she the type of woman to be impressed by such things? There was only one way to find out.

"Angela, tell them I will have an answer for them later. I am going out for lunch."

The look of shock is clear on her face as I breeze past her out of the office, grabbing the note from my desk. I will not lose her number this time. I walk into the diner and immediately look for Annie, she sees me and waves. I sit in my usual booth and she makes her way over to me, taking the seat opposite me, a large smile on her face.

"Now then Edward, how was your weekend? Did you eventually dry off?" She is struggling to keep from laughing.

"Very funny, yes I did thank you. Luckily I keep a spare shirt in the office for occasions such as that."

"Hmm very organized. Now did you take that lovely young lady up on her offer to pay for the dry cleaning? She was very upset after you left."

"How did you…" I was amazed that she heard that, but then again she did seem to know everything that went on in here.

She replied with a large smile and shook her head.

"You think I would give away my secrets? Tut tut young Edward. Now did you come for lunch, or is there something else that I can help you with?"

Annie had a knowing look on her face, how does she do this? I found myself smiling at her. It was now or never, and she was the only person I felt that I could trust to open myself up to about this.

"Annie, I need your advice. Bella, the girl from here, well she gave me her number and I lost it." I paused to see Annie shaking her head and pursing her lips at me so I continued before she could chastise me. I started playing with the small packets of sweetener that sat in a bowl on the table, anything to keep my hands occupied and my eyes away from Annie's stare. "Well I got to the office today and she has sent me a shirt and a note, with her number. I want to call her, but I cannot let her pay for the shirt, the store is expensive and I feel guilty. I would never have asked her to pay for the dry cleaning anyway. Then I got this invitation to a dinner on Friday and there is a plus one option…"

Letting the words hang there slowly looking up to see a huge smile break out on Annie's face. She then spoke, the smile never leaving her face.

"So you like her, I'm guessing she likes you. So dear boy ring her! Do it now. I will leave you in peace to make that call; if it were me, I would be sitting by the phone waiting for your call. If she turns you down, I have a fancy dress I can drag out and wear for you. Just saying."

With that she got up and left me staring after her. She was laughing and shaking her head as she went behind the counter. I pulled Bella's note out of my pocket and nervously dialled the number. My mouth goes dry as I hear the sound of the phone calling, waiting to be connected. About to give up I hear a soft but cautious voice answer.

"Hello?"

**Authors Note:**

Peeks out from behind sofa… Is it safe to come out or are you all gonna come after me? Sorry to leave it here, well actually I'm not really as it will keep you looking for the next updates. Sorry I haven't had chance to reply to any of your reviews this week but I have read every single one. It's been kinda hectic for me, I am being a validation beta for The Sunflower Awards and have had my nose glued to one fic or another all week trying to get through the nominations as quickly as possible. If you want to nominate your fave fic, under 1000 reviews for the story and the author in on any fic they have written then head along to the site.

Thanks go out to Cejsmom as always for betaing this for me, and to FFaddward who inspired this storyline, without her I would not be bringing this to you every week.

Until next week. Lou x


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. No copyright infringement is intended

"Hello?... Hello?"

I didn't know what to say to her, that was a first for me. Edward Cullen lost for words. Hearing a deep sigh I managed to pull myself back to the phone call, the words tumbled from my mouth.

"Hi, Bella? It's Edward. Edward Masen, from the diner, you know the coffee guy and the shirt…"

I know that I am rambling, sounding like an idiot. I close my eyes, screwing them tightly shut, running my hand through my hair. I hate not being in control of situations, and right now I feel very out of control, this is all new to me.

"Hey Edward, I was wondering when you were going to call. Do I take it you want to return the shirt then?"

Hearing the disappointment in her voice at this. I know that I have to reassure her.

"No! No! Shit, Bella. No. Please don't think that. I… I love it. Thank you."

I am making myself sound like a gibbering idiot, mentally berating myself, looking over to the counter I see the smiling face of Annie beaming at me, she makes gestures with her hands to urge me on. Returning her smile I find myself asking the question that I had intended to ask her days ago.

"I was calling to say thank you, and to ask do you want me meet for coffee, or lunch? I would understand if not but I just wanted-"

She interrupted me. "Yes. I would love to. Lunch sounds wonderful. Shall we say Thursday, 1pm at the diner?"

My heart sinks to my shoes, I want to see her soon, now if possible as she has filled my thoughts for long enough already, and I want to know if this is just my imagination making more of our chance meeting or if she was as beautiful as I remembered from our all too short first, fateful meeting.

"That sounds perfect. Shall I ask Annie to book us a table? I understand that it is a pretty popular place and I would hate to have to wait."

She laughs at me and the laughter stays in her voice as she answers me. That alone makes me smile knowing that I had brought this reaction out in her.

"Oh I think that we should make a reservation, just to be on the safe side. Can I leave that with you to arrange?"

"So, Thursday 1pm it is then Bella. I look forward to it."

"Likewise. See you Thursday."

With that the call ended. My head went into my hands, and then I heard the familiar tones of Annie at my side.

"Well? What did she say?"

Smiling at her, a massive grin broke across my face. "She said yes!"

Annie smiles at me and walks back to the counter smiling. She was not the only one who has a smile on her face. I am excited about Thursday and just know that the week will pass too slowly for me until then. I pull a menu from the rack and try to focus on what I want to order for lunch. Then I hear a sound that makes me look up, laughter reaches my ears and I see her standing at the counter talking to Annie. There stands Bella.

I didn't know what to do, should I pretend not to have seen her, we did say Thursday and I was worried that if I went over to her she would think that I was too pushy. I am just about to hide behind my menu when Annie points in my direction. A smile lights up Bella's face as she see's me and waves. Nervously I wave back at her, and before I know it she is walking across the diner to me. I stand as she approaches, unsure of myself. I hold my hand out to her, offering her a formal handshake which she laughs at despite the fact that she does shake my hand before she speaks.

"Well, well, well. What are the chances of me bumping into you here again. Well, not literally bumping into you, but you know what I mean.

She sounds nervous, which makes me feel slightly more relaxed, I gesture for her to join me at the table, which she does before I decide to tease her.

"You're not hiding a secret cup of coffee are you? Because if you are I do have a spare shirt just in case."

She purses her lips at me, feigning anger, before a smile breaks out across her face. In that moment I see just how beautiful she really is, natural and relaxed in my company. This makes me feel happier than I have felt in longer than I cared to remember, certainly since I moved to Boston and away from my empty marriage to Maria. Spending time with Bella makes me realize how different things could have been. She is making me laugh, and Annie seems to approve of our lunch date, however unexpected this was. I have found out that Bella is an artist, she works from a loft space and sells pieces through galleries and art fairs. I want to tell her that I would love to see her work, but feel that would be too forward, but watching her face light up when she talks about her art, it is obvious that she is so passionate about it. Stealing a glance at my watch, not wanting Bella to think that I am in any way bored of her company or eager to get away from her, on the contrary I wish that I could spend the entire afternoon here with her. She reaches across and grabs my wrist, turning it towards her looking at the time before she exclaims.

"Oh shoot! Is that really the time? I really need to go. I have an appointment at a gallery in thirty minutes, I didn't realize how long I had been here, I only popped in for a quick bite to eat."

My heart sinks, she is leaving me? I don't want her to go but am scared to say this out loud, I want to walk into that dinner with her on my arm, I just need to pluck up the courage to ask her. Here goes nothing. She stands pulling out some notes from her wallet to pay for lunch, and I know that I cannot allow that. My hand reaches out to stop her, and that feeling that I got the first time we touched comes back, and our eyes meet. Words almost fail me, and my mouth dries up. Shit! When did I become such a wimp?

"Bella, lunch is on me. It is the least that I can do, after all, you bought me a shirt when you didn't need to. I want to ask you something, if you say no, that's fine I won't be offended, however, there is a dinner next Friday night, I have a plus one on the invitation. I don't know anyone here and I don't want show up alone or with one of the office staff. I wondered… well… would…" I take a breath to try and calm my nerves before I continue. "Sorry. What I am trying to say is, would you like to come with me?"

I keep glancing at her, and then back to my hands as my brain starts to race. What if she says no? Well, I have nothing to lose at this point, other than the chance to get to know her and spend time with her, really I could use a friend here in Boston

"Next Friday you say? Hmm let me think." She pauses, casually tapping her index finger to her lips before she rummages in her purse pulling out an overflowing organizer and flicking through the pages. . I am now staring at her, waiting for her to answer, is she playing games with me like just like Maria? Pushing the thought out of my head it feels like an eternity before she speaks. "Yes, I do believe that I have no prior engagements that evening. So yes, I would love to come with you."

"Really? Wow. Well I suppose I should let you go to your meeting, we can make plans over lunch on Thursday, that is if you still want to meet?

She smiles at me, pulling out a business card from her organizer which has on all her contact details, quirking an eyebrow at her she realizes instantly that I am wondering why she just didn't give me one of these before. She apologizes before I have a chance to say anything.

"Sorry you could have been some freaky stalker, so I just gave you my cell number, that way you had no other way of finding me."

Despite her assumption I laugh, she says that she has to leave, I wish her luck and watch as she dashes outside flagging down a cab and leaving me sitting there wanting more.

I walk back into the office with a spring in my step, and a smile on my face, something I feel had been missing for some time. Sitting at my desk, I start at her business card before I slip it into the safety of my wallet, this will certainly not end up getting lost or dry cleaned, I fully intend to make sure of that. Picking up the phone I dial through to Angela,

"Yes Mr Masen?"

"Hi Angela, can you please confirm my attendance at the dinner next week, I will be taking a companion with me."

"Certainly Mr Masen. I will need to give them a name. May I ask for this?"

"Yes, sorry of course. My companion will be Miss Bella Swan. Anything else you need to know?"

"No, that should be enough. I will confirm the details with you shortly. Is there anything else that I can do for you Mr Masen?"

"Yes. Please ensure that my calendar, on Thursday, is clear from noon on for the remainder of afternoon. I have an appointment out of the office."

"Certainly Mr Masen."

Putting the receiver back in the cradle I feel a wave of happiness wash over me, I am finally taking some steps in the right direction, it's not like I am being unfaithful to Maria. I am simply meeting a woman for lunch, yes I do find her attractive, I mean who wouldn't? She has a slender figure but with curves in the right places and, beautiful chestnut colored hair that flows around her shoulders. Bella makes me laugh, and forget how miserable my life is, my god I have met this woman twice and she is having a strange effect on me. She bought me a shirt all because she felt guilty about spilling coffee on me, which was not even her fault, it was mine. Never before has anyone done anything like that for me, it was thoughtful and kind. I really cannot wait for lunch on Thursday. If nothing else I hope to gain a friend from this, after all I am still married to Maria, and someone like Bella is bound to have a boyfriend or husband at home waiting for her, but I don't remember seeing a ring on her finger.

There is no way that Bella Swan could be unattached, or would even look twice at me. Would she?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, the reaction to this has really blown me away and every week you put a huge smile on my face.

Authors Notes

Thanks go out to Cejsmom as always for betaing this for me, without her I would not be bringing this to you and to FFaddward came up with this amazing storyline and I am truly honoured to be working with her on this.

There may not be an update next week as I am on hols, I am going to Disneyland Paris so will not be around to update, though that I should warn you. If I can, I will, but if not I will see you back here in two weeks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters and no copyright infringement is intended.**

My plans to meet Bella for lunch are thrown into disarray the next day when my father calls to say that he is coming to the Boston office to see how things are progressing. He wants to show his face and try to show the new employees that he is not the monster that they believe him to be. Quite why they have this impression of him is beyond me. Yes I might be related to him, but I have never known him to be anything other than fair with this employees. There is a buzz around the office about his visit, I have heard every rumor possible from the office closing, lay offs predicted right through to expansion. If only they knew the truth. I know that the conversations would stop the second that I walked in any area of the office, and I would much rather them just treat me like the Cullen's hired help rather than a member of the enemy camp.

I know that I cannot put my father off his visit, when he decides something, it happens so I will have to reschedule my lunch date with Bella, which is a shame as this is something that I was looking forward to. Picking up the phone, I am nervous about calling her. The last thing that I want her to think is that I am making up an excuse to cancel, and hope deep down that she will understand. The call went to her voicemail, I really don't want to leave her a message to cancel, that would feel like a cheap way out, so I go with a bright message asking her to call me.

"Hey Bella, it's Edward from the diner, you know coffee guy. Erm, well, I was ringing to see how you were. Give me a call when you are free? Erm… speak to you soon."

God I feel like such an idiot, why is it that I can stand in front of a room full of people and deliver a presentation, but leaving that voicemail left me feeling nervous and like a teenager again. It was only an informal lunch, nothing else, just so we could get to know each other a little better before the formal night we had ahead of us.

Try as I might I could not concentrate on the reports that required my attention before my father arrived in the office playing the big boss. I keep checking my cell phone to see that I hadn't somehow missed a call from Bella, I hadn't. The afternoon quickly passed and I was left alone in the office, I knew that everyone was just assumed that I was doing last minute preparations for the big boss to arrive. If only they knew the truth. It was gone 7pm when my cell phone rang, making me jump. Answering it quickly I was wracked with nerves.

"Edward Cu… Masen." I was glad that I caught my near slip and winced hoping that she wouldn't her it.

"Hi Edward, it's Bella. Sorry I missed your call earlier."

"Hey Bella, that's okay. So how are things?

"Good, I'm glad you called as I needed to call you about lunch on Thursday. I'm going to have to cancel. I am so sorry. Something has come up, well something good actually. I have been offered some gallery space at short notice and they are having an opening event Thursday lunchtime and I have to be there."

I feel relief wash through me, we were now both busy on the same day, and I didn't feel so bad about having to cancel on her.

"Bella, please don't worry. I was actually calling you to say that I can't make it either. The big boss is coming to town, so I have a full day here." I found that we were both laughing at the same time. "Well I hope that the opening goes well, I would to come along and see your work, if that's okay with you of course."

"Erm, I get kinda nervous about these things. Can I let you know once I've got over the opening? Anyway we need to reschedule lunch, that is if you want to meet still?"

I noticed that she was quick to dismiss me going to see her work, but I pushed this to the back of my mind.

"Yes, of course I do. Why don't you give me a call once you know better where you are with the gallery exhibition and we can arrange something?"

She agreed to this, and we said our goodbyes. Once I put the phone down, I sat staring at it for some time before I pick it up again and without thinking scroll through my contact list looking foree the number but I amam nervous as I wait for them to answer and I almost hang up several times.

"Yo Edward! Long-time no speak. How are things in Boston? I am missing you man."

I sigh in relief, things were no different, Jake is my best friend and I need to speak to him about the whole Maria thing, I know that I can trust him not to say anything to anyone.

"Jake, things are good. I miss whooping your ass at the batting cages too. Next time I am home we will have to get together and I can take some more cash offf you."

We both laugh and chat idly for the next ten minutes, talking about nothing in particular, I knoow that I have to ask him but don't really know how to bring it up. He knows me too well, as he calls me out on it.

"So, I know you well enough Edward, what's the real reason that you called me? I'm not stupid and as great as it is to hear from you, there is no way you would ring me in the middle of the day here just for a chat. C'mon, spill."

I took a deep breath closed my eyes, and pinching the bridge of my nose I went for it.

"Jake, I need to know, and I trust that you will be honest with me. I erm, shit. Oh I sound stupid, forget I said anything."

Pausing to collect my thoughts, Jake filled the gap in conversation.

"C'mon Edward, what's bugging you? This is not like you."

"Maria. I need to talk to you about Maria."

"Oh. So what's going on with you two? Another lovers tiff?"

He laughed at his own joke, if only he knew the truth. I cannot tell anyone what is really happening inside my marriage.

"I just need, well I think. Look Jake, I suspect that she might be having an affair. Things are not right between us, she blows hot and cold. I just need someone to keep an eye on her and see if there is anyone else in the background, especially with me not being there."

The silence at the other end of the phone does not surprise me, but makes me wonder how far fetched my idea really was really is.

"Jake, forget I said anything. It was a stupid idea I had, you know living here and being so far away makes me paranoid."

He lets out a deep breath and his tone changes from joking to serious.

"Look man, I can tell you are serious here. I, well, jeez. I really didn't want to say anything but I had my concerns too. Before you say anything, I know that you two being apart just isn't healthy, and you're never back here. When do you plan to come and spend time with your gorgeous wife and show her how much you love her instead of thinking the worst of her?"

Listening to my best friend say the words, I realize how stupid the idea sounds. Jake really does speak the truth at times and I quickly thank him, telling elling him to ignore me and that I would see him next time I made it home before ending the call. Sitting there in my office with nothing to disturb me I lose myself in my thoughts.

I realize how stupid I must've soundeded, why was I doubting Maria? Had she given me any reason to believe that she was having an affair? No. I was thrown completely by meeting Bella and the feelings I had towards her that I could not name. I was being pathetic, I am married to Maria and as I was taught by my father, a Cullen never quits. If I found something out about Maria, what exactly was I going to do about it? And Bella? That was a question that I wasn't ready to answer.

Packing up my things to leave for the night I prepare myself mentally for my father's arrival, I know that I have to keep up two very different persona's. One that the office will see, Edward Masen, hired help and lackey to Mr Carlisle Cullen, and then there is Edward Cullen, the man that I really am, my father's son. Blurring those lines would be disastrous to say the least, and I would have to make sure that neither of us slipped up. Although in all the years I have worked for my father I cannot remember him ever referring to me as 'son' in the office.

The next day passes quickly, everyone is on a high state of alert or should that be panic at the thought of Mr Cullen coming into the office. I have never before seen such thorough tidying of desks, clearing of spaces and general sprucing up an office before in my life, then again I was usually one of the people that this was done to impress, so to see the effort that people went to before a visit made me smile. My father's plane arrives on time which was not unexpected as he was on the late flight into Boston, but I am there to meet him at the airport as agreed. My driver, Dean, stood waiting by the car when we exited the terminal and quickly took the luggage., He nodded at me giving me a smile as he assumed like everyone else that this is my boss.

The drive to the hotel is filled with talk of business and how the office is shaping up, nothing personal at all. This is a side to my father that I am used to, and although I know that Dean cannot hear us there will be no personal talk until we are alone, and that is something that I am not looking forward to. The car finally pulls up outside the Ritz Carlton, only the best will do for my father, and he looks pleased as he gets out of the car to be immediately met bby the doorman and escorted into the reception to check in. I am hoping that the late hour will mean that my father just wants to retire for the evening; after all we have a full day tomorrow.

Once he is in his room, he turns to me and fixes me with a stare that tells me from years of experience that he is not happy about something.

"So, son. What exactly is going on with you and the delightful Maria?"

I am floored by how direct he is being, and stare at him for few seconds before I can recover.

"Sorry. I'm not sure I know what you mean?"

"She came out to see you and from what your mother said, was quite excited about it, but when she came back, she was upset. What happened?" He did not break his stare from me. I felt like a teenager again that had just been caught smoking in the garage.

"Nothing happened. I didn't know she was coming, and obviously with the takeover and everything I was busy with work which I couldn't reschedule. I'm sure you appreciate that yourself. I sent her shopping with my credit cards while I was otherwise engaged. I didn't mean to upset her. She came to the office and I had to ensure that she didn't blow my cover story, it was touch and go. But I managed to cover it."

I smiled at him, knowing that talking about business should be enough to distract him from his initial line of questioning. hHe opened his mouth to speak to me again and I was grateful when his cell phone rang and it, interrupting our conversation. It turned out to be my mom on the other end so. He covered the mouthpiece and simply said.

"I'll see you in the morning at the office, 9am sharp, and Edward, we do need to finish this discussion."

I half waved at him, sighing with relief as I closed the door behind me, I could hear his conversation with my mom as I left, they sounded as if they were laughing and joking. It made me smile to hear that after all their years of marriage they still had that connection and that they would still speak at night even when they were apart.

As I walked to the elevator I knew that was what I wanted, that closeness and love, but would I ever have itit?

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the delay in updating, between being ill and a massive attack of writers block on all my fics but I am back now!

Thanks as always to Cejsmom for betaing this and FFaddward for not coming over and hunting me down for not being able to write/update.

Hope you are still with me! Thanks to everyone who has read/alerted/reviewed your support means the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters and no copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke after a fitful night's sleep, my father's comments about Maria were going through my head; especially his comment about finishing the conversation today. That should be a fun discussion, what could I say to him? That I don't really know what I want anymore, I'm not sure that being married to Maria is what I want, and that I'm not sure that she is the person that I fell in love with? I know exactly what his response would be. That I need to "Man up", and that I married her and should have been far more careful before letting anyone take on the Cullen name. I married for what I thought was love, hell it sure was lust. Thinking back to those early days with Maria brought a smile to my face, but that didn't last long. I was pulled back to the present, and the fact that I had a full day, with my father, in the office today, when I could've been spending a long and hopefully leisurely lunch date with Bella; getting to know her better before I took her to the dinner dance.<p>

Glancing at the clock, I knew that I had to run out of the door, as there would be just enough time to beat my father to the office, traffic permitting. I made a quick call to Dean, who I had asked to drive him, suggesting in the nicest possible way that he 'showed Mr. Cullen the sights' on the way into the office. Dean was a good man and got my veiled request and agreed.

I arrived at the office to find Angela practically standing at attention as I walked past her and into my office.

"Good morning Mr Masen, Mr Cullen hasn't arrived as yet. Shall I get coffee now or wait?"

"Morning Angela, wait please, I'm not sure what time to expect Mr Cullen just yet. I know that his flight arrived on time and that he is en route at the moment. I will call you when I need you. Thank you, and please, relax."

I smiled at her, as she backed out my office, closing the double doors behind her. She really was on edge, and if this was any indication of the feelings of the rest of the staff here, my father would eat them alive when he arrived. I took immediate action, calling each of the department heads to my office, where I told them to relax, and let their teams know that there was nothing to worry about and to please act normal around him.

Once they had all gone, I sat back in my chair and let out a deep breath. This was going to be a very long day. My mind went to Bella and her exhibition that was opening today and, I debated sending her a text message to wish her luck. If only I knew her address, or the gallery address, I could arrange for flowers to let her know I was thinking of her, but I didn't. I picked up the receiver of my desk phone to call her when I heard an all too familiar voice in reception. Shit, my father had arrived. Taking a deep breath, I stood from my chair, fastening my jacket, before I placed a guarded smile on my face, before I opened the door of my office and walked into reception to greet Carlisle Cullen, CEO and not my father. I offered my hand out, which he took and shook, looking all business like.

"Mr Cullen, welcome to Boston. I trust that your journey was trouble free and the hotel was satisfactory for you?"

"Edward, delightful to see you again, I trust that the change in city has not been too troublesome for you?"

He didn't wait for an answer, before he swept past me, into my office, leaving a very confused looking, Angela, standing staring after him open mouthed. I just smiled at her and asked her to bring coffee through to my office, before I followed him inside, closing the doors behind me. Once inside, I found my father staring out of the window, looking across the Boston skyline. I took my seat behind my desk and waited for him to sit down. A knock on the door was a welcome interruption to the silence that was hanging heavily over us. As she walked in, Angela smiled at me, a question on her face. I could tell she was nervous at being in the same room as the infamous Mr Cullen. I smiled back at her, trying to convey in a wordless expression that there was nothing to be worried about. She picked up on this and it seemed to calm her nerves.

Smiling back at me, she placed the coffee and pastries on the corner of my desk, before retreating back to the safety of her desk.

The morning went quickly as I gave my father his official guided tour of the office, introducing him to everyone and watching their reactions to him. There was an obvious sense of relief as he walked away from them, this caused me to smile and he was oblivious to it all. He seemed pleased with how things were progressing, which was good.

After a day of meetings and planning strategies, I was relieved when he stood up clapping his hands together, a broad smile lighting up his face as he announced.

"Right! I'm starving son. Where's good to eat around here?"

This surprised me, as I had not expected such a sudden change in him while in the office, plus he called me son.

We made our way to a restaurant called La Tasca, and once there we were quickly shown to a table., I knew what he would want to discuss over dinner and I certainly was not disappointed. Our entrées were cleared away and as I poured another glass of Shiraz for us both, he settled back in his seat, steepling his fingers under this chin, eyes fixed firmly on me. Nervously I met his stare.

"So Edward. We need to finish our discussion about you and Maria. I want to know exactly what is going on."

He fixed me with his steely glare, and I knew that I was not getting out of this one. Putting the bottle back on the table slowly, I took a deep breath.

"Well, as you already know, she came to see me, and I was busy with work. I knew that you wouldn't appreciate me dropping the project to entertain her on a whim. There was just-"

"Edward, I don't want excuses. I want to know what is happening. We both know that I will not tolerate you or her to disgrace the Cullen name in any way."

I looked at him, not really knowing what to say, we were only going to be repeating previous discussions and I already knew his views on marriage, it was for life.

"I don't know what to say. I am not going to sit here and lie to you. Things have been… uncertain recently, but we are working on it. You have to understand that I am here and Maria is back in Chicago. She won't relocate here, and I am not able to do the work you require from there. This is taking a lot of my time and I cannot spare time to be flying around the country. I would-"

"I don't want to hear excuses,Edward; you have to continually work on your marriage. Not everything will be handed to you on a plate." He paused to sigh before continuing. "I have always been fair with you, tried to give you the very best of everything. You, however, made your choice when you married Maria."

We sat and stared at each other, neither willing to back down on this. I knew that I would lose this fight though, I always did, so I went for distraction techniques instead.

"Look, I know that you are concerned and we are working on things. I only hope to have a marriage as long and happy as yours and Mom's."

He never got the chance to reply as our main courses arrived. He simply smiled at me, obviously happy with my answer and he then changed the subject, telling me about what had been happening back at home and in the offices there. I was paying attention to him until I saw a sight that nearly stopped me breathing. Standing with the maître d' was Bella. She had just walked into the same restaurant as me, and she was not alone. A man had joined her, slipping his arm around her slender waist, pulling her towards his body. Who was this man, and what exactly was he to her? I watched discreetly as he ushered her through the crowded restaurant, his hand never leaving the small of her back. She kept looking over her shoulder, smiling at him. I watched them, tuning out my father's ramblings.

Eventually they reached a table about half way into the restaurant, directly between ours and the door. I watched as he pulled out her chair for her, once she was seated he leaned into her and whispered something in her ear. Her reaction to him was instant, she laughed loudly, her head was thrown back, and he placed a kiss on her neck.

A strange feeling rushed through me, and the only way I could explain it would be jealousy. But why was I feeling this way? I meant nothing to her, and she, nothing to me. I saw her as a new friend, someone who I wanted to get to know more, but my reaction to her and this man together really unnerved me. I watched as they were openly affectionate with each other, playful touching of hands and she was giggling at whatever it was he was saying.

"Edward, Edward! Are you even listening to me?"

I was brought back out of my musings by my father as he raised his voice slightly, I hadn't even realized that I wasn't listening to him,

"Sorry. I thought that I recognized someone, but I was clearly mistaken."

He smiled at me, and continued his ramblings about the country club, the board and other topics that I was not remotely interested in. Over the years I have become adept at having such conversations with him, and looking interested, despite the fact that I wasn't. My concentration was focused on a table not far away, where Bella was sitting and as hard as I tried I couldn't find it in myself to break away from her.

The rest of the meal was spent with me slyly glancing towards her table, while trying to ensure that she didn't see me. Bella was still blissfully unaware of my presence; she seemed to be too engrossed in her dinner companion to notice anyone else.

As we prepared to leave, I walked near to their table and I saw him reach out, taking her hand in his, he pulled it to his lips before he gently placed a kiss on it. I froze on the spot as I watched this unfold, unfortunately my father chose that exact moment to realize that I was not following him and shouted to me from the doorway. This pulled me out of my daze, and dropping my head down, I began to move quickly towards him, but it was too late, people were looking at me. I then heard a sound that sent shivers down my spine, Bella called out my name, I slowed before I quickened my pace. She called me again but I pretended that it wasn't me that she was seeing, refusing to acknowledge her. I kept on walking away from her and towards my escape from the nightmare I had witnessed.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>  
>Sorry for the delay in updating this! Good news the next two chapters are done, and thanks to my fabulous beta Cejsmom the next one is back with me and ready to go. Words cannot say how grateful I am to her for all her hard work on this for me – LOVE YA!<p>

Hope you are still with me/us on this. Please do leave a review and let me know - I share each and every one with my partner in crime FFaddward who's plot bunny this is.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I of do not own Twilight or any of these characters and no copyright infringement is intended.**

I dash out of the restaurant, a sick feeling rising from deep inside me, joining my father on the sidewalk as I wish that I had not given Dean the night off. Now, we are faced with having to find a cab and to add insult to injury the heavens open up and rain starts to pour down. The unexpected downpour means that everyone is looking for either shelter, or a cab and neither was to be found. We end up finding shelter in a store doorway while we wait for the rain to ease. I half hoped that Bella will follow me out of the restaurant, but the other half of me is glad as I would not know how to explain it to my father.

Then I see her, she steps out, protected by the man I had seen her with, holding a large umbrella as she scans the street before shrugging to him, they head back inside. My cell starts to vibrate in my pocket, and I know instinctively that it will be Bella calling me, after all, she saw me standing only a few feet away from her and I ignored her as if I didn't know her, like she was nothing to me. Well, she wasn't, was she? She is someone that I have met a couple of times after a chance meeting in a diner, yeah I admit that I hoped that there could be a friendship out of the meeting. Yet there was something that I could not understand or explain about how I felt towards her, a couple of meetings and just seeing her with someone else sent me into a tailspin.

Pressing the button to reject the call, sending her to voicemail made me feel guilty, I should have spoken to her, but there was no way that I could explain how I knew her to my father, he simply would not understand. Then again neither did I. Thrusting my phone back into my pocket, I turn to see that my father has managed to hail a cab and I dash to his side, climbing in, relieved to be leaving this mess behind me.

The cab ride to the hotel is filled with more mindless babble from my father. Once we reach our destination I follow him inside and through to the bar. I know that he has an early flight in the morning, so this will not be a late night for him, and I am grateful for that. The last thing that I need is another lecture from him.

As we sit with our glasses of malt whisky he leans towards me. "Son, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. The work that you have put in here on the new office, making sure that it all runs smoothly has been excellent." He sat back in his seat before continuing. "Now, you just need to put the same amount of effort and dedication into your marriage, and I am sure that everything will be okay."

I sigh, rolling my eyes at him. He is clearly not going to give up on this, but then again he never does on anything. It's his steely determination that got him where he is today, and I know that this is a trait that I have inherited from him.

"I know, I know. Seriously dad, you need to just let me handle things."

"Well son, just remember. A Cullen-"

I interrupt him. "Never quits, and quitters never win."

He laughs at me, emptying the remainder of his glass before standing announcing.

"I'm going to head up to bed. It's been a long couple of days and I really must speak to you mother. See, that's the secret to a happy marriage, communication.

With that I stand up and we go through the whole man hug routine before he leaves me standing there, a million thoughts running through my head, and a hand itching to get my cell phone out and listen to that voicemail message. I move away from the table and take a seat at the bar where I order a beer and whisky chaser. Pulling my cell out of my pocket I was not surprised to see that there was a new voicemail message waiting for me. Bella had not left me a message, but I could hear her talking, obviously not realizing that the call had gone to voicemail, the background noise of the restaurant must've made it hard to hear properly.

"Hi, Edward? Hello? Hello? The jerk!, He let it go to voicemail."

I hear a male voice in the background, but I can't make out what he is saying when the line goes dead. I feel like a real bastard for doing that to her, she didn't deserve to be treated like that. I shouldn't have ignored her earlier but too many questions would have been raised and I had no answers to give to any of them. I had no idea who the man was that she was having dinner with was, he obviously was someone that she was close to judging by what I saw. Maybe he is her boyfriend, but she had not mentioned one to me, but then again why would she? I am the man that she met after spilling coffee on me in a diner. But she bought me a shirt to replace mine that was spoiled, she had agreed to come to the dinner dance with me. Maybe she just felt sorry for me. I motion for another beer and chaser, finishing both quickly and repeating my actions before I head back to my apartment alone. Once there the only company I have are my thoughts that are now racing at a million miles an hour, question after question flood my mind, and I have no way to work out any answers. I lay awake for what feels like hours before I finally manage to sleep, once I do my dreams though are filled with images of Bella.

The next day I work right through to mid- afternoon, keeping myself busy to avoid the urge to pick up the phone and call Bella and ask who was with her last night, but I know that she is mad, and had seen me in the restaurant. This is not a question I am sure I want the answer to. My rumbling stomach alerts me to the fact that I have not eaten, and when I look at my watch I am horrified to see that it was after three. I throw on my jacket and head to the diner.

Walking through the door I am surprised to see that Annie is not working, but find myself a booth and proceed to scan the menu. My stomach growls again in protest at being made to wait so long for food and after I order a cheeseburger and fries I just have to sit and wait for the food to come. Being here is nice, it's a relief to be out of the office and away from the reports and spreadsheets, to just sit and relax. Once I receive my order it doesn't not take long for it to disappear and I am slurping down the last of my drink when I hear a familiar voice breaking the silence that I am enjoying. I turn around and I see Bella standing at the counter, collecting an order to go. Feeling embarrassed about last night I pretend that I haven't seen her and become engrossed in the newspaper that lay on the table.

I hear a throat being cleared near me, and when I look up, there she stands, one hand firmly placed on her hip the other holding her take out bag, a questioning look on her face.

"Oh hi Bella, sorry I didn't see you there." I lie.

"Story of my life these days it seems." She says, a slight smile playing at her lips for the briefest of moments before it's gone. "Just like you didn't see me last night at La Tasca."

She's looking straight at me, and I know that she is calling me out on last night, how the fuck was I going to get out of this one? I grimace and sigh before I answer.

"Bella, I'm sorry, it was difficult for me to talk to you. I was with my...boss. It was a business meeting."

"You could've said hello at the very least, it's not like I wanted a formal introduction, it's not like you were introducing me to your family."

She laughs at her own words, and I grimace internally. If only she knew how close to the truth she really was with that comment.

"Well you should've at least acknowledged me and not ignored blanked me. I looked like an idiot, calling you, being ignored and then coming outside to try and find you. Riley thought that I was crazy and just making it up that I knew you. Christ he thinks that I'm a bit of a fruit loop at the best of times. I turned down his invitation to the dinner next week because I am going with you, he was less than pleased. Then, I see you, and you ignore me. Thanks Edward."

She takes a seat opposite me in the booth and I really do feel like the biggest ass on the face on the earth, I have two options here, come completely clean and say that my boss is my father and that I am married, or lie. I choose the easier of the two options, well I'm not really lying am I?

"I'm sorry Bella, my boss, well he's a bit of an ass. He demands full attention on him and had I spoken to you he would not have been happy." That, after all, is not too far from the truth, just a slight amendment to it. So why do I feel so bad?

I make eye contact with her, seeing that her face has lost that hard look she had when she sat down.

"Well, if your boss is that much of an ass why do you work for him? I seriously cannot believe that he would have an issue with you saying hello to a friend, he must be a nightmare to work for if he is that strict with you. All I wanted to do was say hello. Well never mind, he's not here now."

She sighs, sitting back in the seat. "So at least I can tell Riley that I wasn't going crazy, it should give him a good laugh."

I notice that she has mentioned Riley twice now, and each mention of his name is like someone throwing cold water in my face, and I need to know. Keeping my voice as casual as possible I ask.

"Riley? Is that your, erm, boyfriend?"

Her reaction shocks me, she throws her head back and laughs loudly, slapping her hand on the table while she also shakes her head. When she finally manages to catch her breath, she wipes tears away from her eyes.

"What did I say that was so funny?" I ask confused by her reaction.

"Oh Edward, that is the funniest thing I have heard in a long time. Riley, no, he isn't my boyfriend. He is, well, there is no way to say this without sounding blunt. Riley is gay, and when you get to know him gayer than Christmas. You are more his type, trust me on that one. He is the owner of the gallery I told you that I was exhibiting at. I have known him a few years, he's a good friend to me and offered me space to show my work. There was no way to turn him down."

"Oh, I see." I feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment, which causes her more amusement.

"He will be so gutted that he missed you today, we were supposed to be meeting here for coffee but he got held up at the gallery. Hey, what can I say, I am used to getting stood up and ignored this week. Must be something in the air." She teases, a smile playing on her lips.

I smile back at her. So, Riley isn't her boyfriend, but that doesn't mean that there isn't one, I mean someone like Bella could not be single, could she? I am brought back from my internal musings by Bella snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Hey, earth to Edward! Geez, you ignore me and then space out on me, a girl could get a serious complex around you."

"Sorry Bella! I was miles away, thinking. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." I stumble over my words. "Let me make it up to you, dinner over the weekend? We can discuss the plans for Friday night. And I promise you will have my full attention."

Smiling at me, she tilts her head to one side. "Sorry, got plans this weekend."

"Of course you have, I am stupid for not thinking about that. You have a-"

"No, it's not like that. I would love to, but I am going to see my mom down in Jacksonville for a visit, she insisted that I go down this weekend and has even sent me the plane ticket so I have no excuse not to go. I'm away from Saturday through to Wednesday, I know that she is up to something, I just hope she's not trying to play matchmaker again." I watch as she shudders as she says the final part to me. So that would mean that she is single if her mom is trying to match make.

"Are you sure you still want to come on Friday night? I mean if you would rather cancel I can take one the girls from the office, they would jump at the chance to come, and I think that my poor PA, Angela is rather put out that I have not asked her to be my plus one."

"Edward, I am really looking forward to it, I already have my outfit planned for the night, right down to jewelry and accessories. I even have a hair appointment booked, so don't you dare think about asking anyone else. You hear me?" There was a plain, no nonsense tone to her voice, she was obviously a woman who was not afraid to stand up and fight for what she wants. I like her determination and drive, she is confident in what she wants and not in the demanding, almost foot stamping way that Maria uses, no, Bella is different, she has a confidence about her that is natural and unassuming. I smile at her, trying to keep from laughing at her outburst.

"Okay, okay. I get the idea. I'm a complete ass, and yet you still want to go with me to this dance. Wow. I have never met anyone quite like you before, that's for sure."

She smiles broadly at me, saying. "So, we have decided, you're an ass, I'm all set for the dance and I'm meeting you there at what time?"

I feel disappointment rush through me, "Oh. You don't want me to collect you and take you there? I have a driver who will be able to collect get you from where ever you want." It felt as if she didn't want to be seen arriving with me. That was okay, I think.

"I'm already sharing a car with Riley, he is hosting a pre- dinner drinks party at his gallery. You should come along, let me call him and sort it out."

She reaches in her purse and I try to stop her, but she simply waves her free hand at me with the cell phone attaches to her ear while she makes the call.

"Hey sweetie it's me... Yes I know, you're busy but I need to ask something... No Riley I won't marry you no matter how many times you ask me, we have been through this. Now shut up and listen to me. So, remember Edward?... Yes that Edward... Well I'm sat in the diner with him now and I want him to come to the drinks party you're having at the gallery, is that okay? He can be my plus one... Yes I know... I agree totally that he was an ass, but he apologized, his boss was there. Look I'm not gonna argue this with you now, just say yes to me. Please? Thank you Riley. Love you sweetie. Speak soon... Bye."

With that she turns to face me. "So drinks at Riley's gallery, 6.00pm before the dinner? You can pick me up, I'll tell Riley I got a better offer than his cab share."

Perfect. I will pick you up at 5.30 I'll need your address?" She smiles broadly, and starts to write her address down on the back of a business card. I put my palm to my face as I realize I have a meeting scheduled for 4pm on Friday that I cannot cancel, I have already had to reschedule it twice. Thinking quickly I remember that there are shower facilities at the office. I will have to get ready there quickly after the meeting finishes.

"Shit! Sorry, excuse my the language, but I have just remembered that I have a meeting on Friday afternoon, I will need to go straight to the gallery from the office. I'll have to meet you there. I am so sorry Bella, I wanted to be the perfect gentleman but-"

She interrupts me a broad smile on her face. "Geez, this is 21st century you know. Why don't I pick you up from the office at 5.45pm, the gallery is only a few blocks away. How does that sound?"

I am shocked to be honest, and lost for words, no woman had ever offered to pick me up before. I was always the one to be the perfect gentleman and this was a curve ball that I was not expecting. I manage somehow to answer her.

"Erm, yeah. Sorry you threw me there for a minute. Women don't normally offer to collect me before a night out. It erm, well it's different. Let me at least give you the number of my driver, he is paid for by the company and will more than happily collect you, he was going to be driving me anyway."

Leaning across the table she smiles at me, a playful look in her eyes as she replies.

"Edward, I am not a typical woman, trust me on that one. Send me the number by text. Now I have to go, but I will see you at 5.45 sharp on Friday night. Don't keep me waiting, and _don't_stand me up."

She stood slowly, the mischievous smile still on her face as she left the diner, glancing back over her shoulder, waving at me before she walked out the door. Bella Swan is certainly an interesting woman, and one that I am looking forward to getting to know better. I couldn't wait for Friday, it should be an interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>  
>Sorry for the delay in posting, the next chapter is ready and I will put this onto a fortnightly posting schedule all being well. Thanks as always go out to Cejsmom, she is a very very busy lady and is finding time time to beta this for me.<p>

I have a group set up on Facebook if you want to get sneak peeks and see pictures to go along with the story, come on over. Fraggle Rock Fics is open for you!

Please do leave a review below and until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, and no copyright infringement is intended

* * *

><p>Friday night came around so quickly; I managed to cut my meeting short giving me some precious extra time to use the shower room and dress for the dinner. Luckily my hair was tamable so it needed nothing fancy to make it look it's usual scruffy mess. I had Angela collect my suit from the tailors and as I struggled with the cuff links she stepped into my office.<p>

"There is a car waiting downstairs for you Mr Masen." She saw my frustration as I threw them onto my desk like a petulant child throwing a tantrum. Smiling she stepped towards me saying, "Let me do those for you."

She fastened them, before taking a step back and straightening my bow tie for me. I smiled at her saying. "Thank you Angela. So how do I look?"

She pursed her lips, scrunching her face up, causing me to panic, before she said. "Very dashing, handsome in fact. Now go, the car won't be able to wait for too long down there."

I dashed towards the door, grabbing my jacket before I stopped and turned around to her. "Thank you Angela, for everything." I would be lost without her helping me out and I knew that she had wanted to come with me tonight. However, it was not meant to be. I had Bella waiting for me downstairs in the car and I was on strict instructions not to stand her up. Just as I made it into the elevator my phone beeped with a message, I laughed when I read it as it was from Bella and it simply said. 'I am waiting.' I didn't reply as I knew within minutes I would be down there, and it couldn't really hurt to keep her waiting, could it?

I ran through the foyer of the building, pausing for a second to calm my nerves. Taking a deep breath I stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked for Dean's car. He saw me and immediately stepped forward, greeting me with a broad smile and a wink.

"Good evening Mr Masen, Miss Swan is waiting inside for you."

He opened the door and I climbed inside, finally seeing Bella. She spoke before I did, "Evening, Edward."

I responded, "Good evening, Bella, you look stunning."

She sat there with a large smile on her face as she answered me. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." There was a large bouquet of flowers on her lap, which with a playful smile she leaned across and handed them to me. I was dumbfounded. No one had ever bought me flowers before. She caught the look of shock on my face and quickly compounded it by laughing at me. Her laugh filled the car, and I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I managed to utter out. "Erm, sorry. Thank you, I think."

"The pleasure is all mine, trust me. Sorry to laugh but the look on your face was priceless. I did warn you, I am not your typical woman."

I managed to smile at her as I answered. "You can say that again. Have you given Dean the gallery address?"

She looked at me, rolling her eyes. "No, he just telepathically knows where he is going. Of course I gave him the address. We should be there any minute now."

Right on cue the car pulled up to the sidewalk and Dean opened the door for me to step out. I look at the flowers I am still holding in my hands and while trying to stifle a laugh, he said, "I'll look after those for you Mr Masen."

I shot him a death glare and he instantly loses the smirk from his face. He stepped around the car to open Bella's door and as she stepped out I got my first proper look at her dress, although I cannot see it all. I get a glimpse of blood red satin, floor length, the top of her dress is hidden in a long black cape. She then produces a small box. My hands were shaking slightly as I opened it to find an old fashioned pocket square; it matched the color of her dress perfectly. Yet again I was rendered speechless by her actions. Bella obviously picked up on this as she told me in a soft gentle voice

"Hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of having this made up for you. So now we look like we belong together." I couldn't reply, so she took the piece of silk and put it into the top pocket of my dinner jacket, smoothing it down once it was in place before she said. "Perfect."

I managed to say. "Thank you, that was so thoughtful." I then held out my arm to her and she linked hers through it, smiling at me as we stepped towards the gallery entrance. Once inside, a rather attentive man step forward and takes her cape from her shoulders, she smiles sweetly at him. I am about to get my first proper look at her when I hear Dean speaking to me, I turn to answer him. He tells me that he cannot wait outside, so he will park and I am to call him when we are ready to leave.

When I turn around to escort Bella inside I am shocked to see that she has vanished. I ask the waiter if he saw where she went and I'm pointed towards a crowd at the center of the room. Taking a deep breath I walked over and was greeted by the sight of her in her dress for the first time. For some reason I freeze on the spot. There before me was a vision in red. The dress I already knew was floor length, but what I saw stunned me. The back of the dress exposed her skin with the low v and the strap across the back adorned with crystals. Her hair was pulled into a sophisticated knot that went over her shoulder to one side. I stood staring for what felt like hours, she looked amazing and I wanted to tell her so. Almost as if she felt my stare, she turned around, gently touching the arm of the man she had been talking to. He acknowledged her with a smile as she said something to him. She turned around to face me, one hand on her hip and the other clutching a champagne flute. Her face broke out into a smile as she crossed the floor towards me.

I stood there like a rabbit caught in the headlights as she approached me. "C'mon Edward let me introduce you to Riley. He is so looking forward to meeting you." She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the crowd of people. A tall man with a stern face turned to face me.

"So, you're the disappearing man from La Tasca, nice to finally put a face to the retreating frame."

Bella's face dropped as she said in a low voice. "Riley! You said you would play nicely."

He turned to her, "Darling, I said no such thing. You asked me to be nice, and I never agreed. Anyway this handsome man needs to know how special you are to me. You mess with her, you mess with me." He turned to face me again a broad smile on his face..

"Riley, I am so sorry about that night. I have apologize and explained to Bella. I had my boss with me and he, well, he is an ass. I would never ignore Bella on purpose."  
>He leaned into me, whispering in my ear. "Just a friendly warning." He then pulled back the smile back on his face as he announced. "More champagne!" Before he flounced off to mingle with the other people.<p>

Bella took my arm and turning me to face her said, "I am so sorry about Riley, he is overly protective of me. He seems to think that I need protecting, as if I am a Princess in a Disney film. One day he will realize I am a grown woman and more than capable of looking after myself. Anyway, shall we get a drink and I can show you around the gallery. Maybe even show you some of my work?"

I grabbed a couple of glasses of champagne as a tray passed us by and as I passed her the glass she quickly emptied the one she was holding, placing it on another waiter's tray as we moved around the gallery. She never let go of my arm, guiding me to where she wanted me to go and I followed her willingly. We stop in front of a series of painting that were abstract, but stunning, she turns to me and asks, "What do you think of these?"

I look at her and in all honesty say. "I know nothing about art, but I do know what I like and these paintings, well, I really like them."

She turns to face me, "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No. Why would I? I really like them; they are unusual and stand out from the crowd." I gesture around the gallery at the other prints and artwork that is there, the usual landscapes and portraits. "I have no idea what they mean, but, they intrigue me, make me want to know more. Why?"

She shakes her head at me, "No reason, it's just that these sorts of things are not for everyone." Grabbing my wrist she leads me around the rest of the gallery and back through to the main reception room. Once there I glance at my watch, and am horrified see that we are running late for the dinner dance. I quickly call Dean and ask him to pick us up,

I guide Bella outside, my hand never leaving her back as we make our way out onto the sidewalk, just as Dean pulls up. He speeds us to the hotel where the dinner is being held and once there we make our way quickly inside.

We catch the back end of pre-dinner drinks and I feel heads turning to look at me as I walk through the crowds with this stunning woman on my arm. I am greeted by several business associates, all of whom were with their wives for the evening; they were all seemingly envious of Bella, judging by the looks she was getting. It appeared that a red dress was a bold choice, many of the women tonight were dressed in black, or navy. I did not see one other woman who had the confidence to wear such a stunning dress, and Bella certainly had plenty of confidence.

Dinner was a formal affair, mindless chit chat at the table with people asking me about the takeover of the Volturi business and how this was integrating into the mighty Cullen empire. Of course, no-one here knew who I really was, so they let their guard down and I fought off the urge to correct several people who made disparaging remarks about my father and his business dealings. Of course, I knew that if for one second any of them realized who I really was, things would be very different.

Once dinner was over, there was a band playing and several people asked Bella to dance. She politely refused each and every request, I thought at first it was because she didn't want to dance, until she stood up, smoothed down her dress and addressed me.

"So, what does a lady have to do to get you to dance with her?" She held out her hand to me, and I smirked at her, rising to my feet before I lead her through the mass of tables to the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor, my hand naturally went to the small of her back and I swore that I felt her flinch when I touched her. I mumbled an apology under my breath and she smiled back at me, saying it was ok, I just shocked her. Bella was a great dancer; she had natural style and was very graceful as we moved across the floor. I froze when the lights dimmed and the tempo changed to a much slower one. She looked at me before bringing her body closer to me as we moved in time to the music, her head rested against my shoulder and I felt my breath catch in my chest. Her being this close had an effect on me that I could not name, apart from to say it felt natural, like she belonged there in my arms, and I closed my eyes as we swayed together on the dance floor.

I felt her move her head to look up at me, and when I met her stare I was stunned by what I saw, there was a softness to her gaze, a gentle smiled teased at the edge of her lips. I was lost in her beautiful deep brown eyes as they stared into mine. We moved closer and closer together, I could feel her breath on my face, teasing. Then suddenly the spell was broken and the lights came back on. The band leader announced that the evening was now at an end. We sprung apart as if we were doing something wrong.. Neither of us spoke as we made our way off the dance floor and through to the lobby. I studied Bella while I waited in line to collect my coat and her cape from the cloakroom. I rang Dean and asked him to bring the car round.

Neither of us spoke as we waited outside in the chilly air that surrounded us. I saw Bella shiver and I removed my coat, draping it around her shoulders. I thought that she would protest, but she didn't. Once Dean pulled up we got into the car and we made our way through the night towards Bella's apartment building. Neither of us spoke, , I wanted to speak to her but I really didn't know what to say . I had no idea what had happened on the dance floor, I was stunned as I had never felt that way towards anyone, and she was obviously feeling the same way, wasn't she?

The car slowed as it pulled up in front of an apartment building that I assumed to be Bella's. I leapt out of the car and ran round to her door to open it for her before Dean could even get out of the car. I held my hand out to help her, and she accepted graciously. I escorted her to the foyer of her building, knowing that now was the time to say something, but we both had the same idea, both speaking together, neither one making any sense. We laughed and I went first.

"I just wanted to say how beautiful you looked tonight, and how honored I was to have you there with me. Thank you for a truly amazing night, Bella."

She took my hands in hers before she spoke. "Edward, thank you so much for asking me. I had the best time. Call me and we'll meet up soon. Promise?"

I nodded in response, and she smiled at me, her whole face lit up.

"Well, goodnight, Bella." I leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek but somehow she moved and I ended up kissing her lips. They felt soft and she pursed her lips before she planted a kiss firmly on mine before she drew back, causing me to take a sharp intake of breath. My fingers went to my mouth and I found myself muttering. "I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't mean for that to happen." I watched in horror as tears glistened in her eyes, and she turned on her heel and fled into the apartment building, the door slamming behind her.

I stood staring after her, then I heard the sound of a throat being cleared and I remembered Dean was waiting. I turned around and got back into the car. As the door closed my head rested against the leather head rest, I closed my eyes and found my fingers gently touching my lips.

What had just happened there? I felt like Prince Charming when Cinderella ran away from him at midnight, leaving behind only a glass slipper. I was left with lips that tingled from a kiss, and a brain that was racing, trying to make sense of what had just happened. The car pulled away from the curb, and from her. Why was I so confused and why did I feel like I had just won the lotto from receiving a simple kiss?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>  
>SO Sorry for the delay in posting. Thanks as always go out to Cejsmom, she is a very busy lady and is finding time to beta this. Love as always to Ffaddward she has been kicking me into shape on this.<p>

I have a group set up on Facebook if you want to get sneak peeks and see pictures to go along with the story, come on over. Fraggle Rock Fics is open for you!

Please do leave a review below and until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own Twilight of any of these characters we all of course know who does and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>The journey back to my apartment is painfully silent, I sit wondering what the hell just happened, and why she ran. I simply meant that I didn't mean to kiss her like that, not that I didn't want to. Dean keeps looking at me through the rearview mirror, and I can tell that he wants to say something, he has to have seen us, there was no way that he couldn't have.<p>

Once back at my apartment I open the door to be greeted by silence and the darkness, I throw my keys on the kitchen counter, putting the flowers Bella bought me into the sink. I flick a small lamp on so that it partially illuminates the room. Not knowing what to do I take a long, hot shower, although I don't want to wash the evening or her scent from me I know that this will help me focus. I allow the steaming hot water to wash over me, trying to make some sense out of it all as I lean my forearms against the cold tiles, resting my hand on my clenched hands. I am snapped out of my internal musings when I hear my cell phone ring, dashing from the bathroom to answer it I don't look at the caller ID.

"Hello, Edward Masen," I hold my breath hoping that it is Bella at the other end

"Hey baby, how are you?" The sound of the voice makes me feel like I have been punched in the gut.

"Oh Maria, it's you!"

She loses the playful tone to her voice and I grimace, knowing instantly that I have said the wrong thing.

"Well of course it is, who were you expecting it to be, your mistress?" She laughs at her own joke, I laugh too, although more from nerves than anything else.

"Sorry, you caught me in the shower, it's late here and I wasn't expecting you to call."

"Well, I'm very sorry to have bothered you, I wasn't aware that I needed to schedule an appointment to speak to my husband. Maybe I should call that fucking PA of yours, Andrea, and ask her to book me in."

I sigh, closing my eyes and raking my free hand through my wet hair. Why can I never win with this woman? I really should just stop trying.

"Maria, I never should have said that... I'm sorry; it's just very late, well early morning. It's been a long day and an even longer week," I walk over to the couch, knowing that this will be a long conversation. I'm sorry; you just caught me at a bad time."

I hear her snort in response before the venom starts. "It's always a bad time for you these days. I don't know what's wrong with you Edward. I really have had enough of your bullshit though. You don't call, you never come home anymore. I'm starting to feel like a widow here, but then again, if I was, at least I would be able to get laid. You don't even care about that anymore. I try and I try, I even flew to see you. What do you do for me, huh? You tell me?"

The ice in her tone tells me that I should tread carefully, but caution is thrown to the wind and I don't care right now.

"What do I do for you? Really, Maria? You wanna start this shit with me now? I work, very hard, long hours to support you and your demands. You don't work, you shop on my credit and store cards, you have beauty days when you want, you and your friends eat out at the best restaurants, you have a fancy car and live in a massive house. How do you think all that is paid for? Huh? Me! I work hard to pay for the lifestyle that you have become accustomed to. So forgive me if I cannot just drop everything and fly back and forth across the country at the drop of a hat because you stamp your Louboutin heeled foot and demand it."

I pause hearing nothing in response, for once she is silent, this is dangerous ground as the one thing I do know about my wife is that she is at her most deadly when she is silent. Then she breaks the silence that hangs between us.

"Wow. You really know how to make a girl feel special don't you Edward. I am so glad that I am married to you, at least I am saving some other woman the bother of being married to such a fucking asshole."

I hear her voice break at the end although she covers it up well. I let out a deep breath.

"Maria, I'm sorry."

She pauses and I know she is still there as I can hear her breathing at the other end.

"I was only ringing to make sure that you were coming home for your mom's birthday, I know it's a couple of weeks away but I wanted to check when your flight's landing to meet you at the airport, but I really shouldn't have bothered, should I?"

Shit! I had forgotten about that with everything that was happening in the last week, the ticket was booked thankfully, but I was not looking forward to spending so much time with Maria having just had that row with her. I knew that she would not let this go, she would drag this out when she saw me next and there was no way to avoid it.

"Yes, of course I am still coming; you know I wouldn't miss Mom's birthday for the world. I will check the times and call you in the morning if that's okay? I really do need to get to bed."

She laughed which surprised me. "Oh baby, if only I were there to keep you company, especially knowing that you have just got out of the shower and are probably only wearing a towel. But that will just have to wait until I see you. Unless you want to try something now, I have time if you do"

I groan internally, she has gone from being a bitch to being a seductress, ultimately wanting to indulge in phone sex in the space of minutes. This woman gives me serious whiplash.

"It's late and I'm tired-." Was all I manage to say.

"You know what, Edward, fuck you! I try to make things interesting but no. Listen if you don't want to fuck me, I am pretty sure that I can find someone who will be more than willing."

With that she ends the call, leaving me for once speechless, was she serious? My brain could take no more tonight, confused and exhausted I climb into bed where sleep takes over.

I wake the next morning with the phone call from Maria replaying constantly through my head, was she serious about having sex with someone else? Part of me hopes she is having an affair, that way I can end our marriage with minimal fuss, but deep down I know that she will be too smart for that. I dress quickly, my eyes instantly being drawn to the flowers that are in the kitchen sink where I abandoned them last night, a visual reminder that I had messed up, and need to put things right.

Not wanting to be in the apartment for any longer than necessary, I dress quickly and head out onto the streets to clear my head. I find myself wandering aimlessly through the streets of Boston the sun was out and it's a nice day. Not really knowing where I am going or caring, just enjoying the feeling of some freedom. Then I see a familiar sight, Riley's gallery. I step inside to be greeted by a slim blond girl who introduces herself as Jane. I walk around taking in the art that I had not had the chance to fully appreciate last night. Turning the corner I see the pictures that I had admired last night when I was with Bella. Now in the cold light of day I find them to be just as stunning. Glancing down at the price ticket, they are a steal and I really want them. I motion to Jane who comes over quickly and I ask if they are still available. I am delighted when she tells me that they are, and I quickly produce my Amex card and pay for them. I want one for my apartment and one for my office, so I leave my address and contact details so they can arrange for delivery once the exhibition is over.

Making my way back to my apartment I try to call Bella but simply get her voicemail, I know that she will be pissed at me for last night and I want to explain and apologize. I glance at my watch and see that it's nearly midday, wow, I must've walked for longer than I thought, I try calling Bella again, and get her voicemail, so I make a decision I get my bearings and head to her apartment block. I stop by a local bakery and pick up some freshly made brownies before I surprise the life out of one the street vendors who sells flowers by throwing some notes at them and grabbing a large bunch of flowers. Once outside I realize that I have no idea which apartment is hers, so I look up and down the list names next to the door buzzers and finally see hers. Swan 15C.

Taking a deep breath I press the buzzer and wait, nothing. I press again, holding it longer this time and then I hear her voice at the other end.

"Riley, I gave you a key so you wouldn't have to buzz me. Did you forget it again?"

Oh, she was expecting company? "Erm, it's not Riley. It's Edward." All I hear in response is the click of the receiver being put down. Shit! This is not how I thought that this would go. I need to try again. I press the buzzer and I hear the click as she picks up. "Bella, please? I need to speak to you. I said the wrong thing last night, I...I messed up and didn't mean it to come out like it did. Look I'm sorry; you owe me nothing, but please at least give me the chance to explain." I heard the same click as she puts down the receiver once again. I stand there and wait, not wanting to walk away from her, in the short period she has been in my life she had made a difference to me, and I didn't want to lose her in my life. Just as I am about to give up the door opens and Bella is standing in front of me, she is wearing a pair of what look like men's pajamas and a large dressing gown is wrapped around her. She doesn't make eye contact as she says, "You'd better come inside." I follow her, not knowing what she will say to me; I silently follow her to her apartment, and am surprised when she opens the door to reveal a large open-plan loft that is flooded with light from the large windows, the walls a mixture of plain white and bare brick walls. There is an eclectic mix of artwork on the walls, and the whole space just feels right for her.

She clears her throat behind me, making me jump slightly. I realize that I still have the flowers and brownies in my hand; I offer her the flowers with an apologetic smile. "These are to say thank you for last night." She takes them from me and I hand her the box containing the brownies, "these, well these are to say sorry for last night. I couldn't think what else to bring, flowers and chocolates seemed lame but I love these brownies and wanted to share them with you."

She stands there a neutral expression on her face, I wish that I could tell what she was thinking, but I get nothing other than when she arches an eyebrow at me and folds her arms across her chest and her face remain impassive. I can feel my cheeks begin to flush, nobody has ever managed to get me this flustered before, and this confirms what I thought last night, that I had not met anyone quite like her before.

"What exactly are you apologizing for Edward? I mean nothing went wrong last night, did it?" She looks me right in the eye, I smile at her and pull my best innocent look, it doesn't work as I am met with the same face as before. Damn, she is not gonna let me off the hook with this one.

I take a deep breath, "Well, last night when I dropped you off and, I well, erm, I didn't mean to-"

Suddenly her face changed, any glimmer of humor that was there a moment before was gone and she looked angry,

"Oh I get it. Last night when you were the perfect gentleman all night, gracious to a fault then you dropped me off, wished me good night and we kissed. After which you declared that you didn't mean to kiss me, right before you bolted as if you had the devil himself chasing you." Her face remained an emotionless mask and her voice dropped as she said. "Wow, you know how to make a girl feel special. Now if you don't mind, I have plans. I'd like you to leave and take your pathetic gifts with you."

She now stood holding the apartment door open, her head bowed. My heart sank, as I could see that there were tears glistening in her eyes, shit. I had really fucked this one up, and I wanted to make it right. I stopped right before her in the doorway and bent my head to look into her face, I took her chin in my hand but she turned her head away from me pulling free from my grasp. She closed her eyes and with a tremble that I could hear in her voice she said. "I said I wanted you to leave, now go."

I couldn't just leave, walk out of here with her thinking that I didn't want to kiss her, I wanted nothing more. She misread or misheard me last night; the kiss took me by surprise that was it. "Bella I-"

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn to see Riley standing with a grocery bag in his hand and a stern look on his face, there was another man standing just behind him who I recognize from the gallery last night. It is Riley who speaks first. "Edward, I heard that Bella wants you to leave. I suggest that you listen to her, please?" I met his stare and I could see that he was not going to back down on this, of course Bella was his friend and I was nothing to him. I nodded slowly as I stepped out into the hallway and Riley follows me. The other guy steps inside and I see him envelop Bella in a hug and I hear her sob into his chest. This hurts me more than I thought possible, this was a stupid misunderstanding and I just want to clear it up. Riley stands before me, and I half expect him to shout at me for upsetting his friend, but instead in a calm voice he says. "Look, I don't know what went on between you two, but I will get to the bottom of it. All I can see right now is that my friend is upset and that you are the cause. Now you have been asked to leave, but in the interest of being fair, give me twenty minutes to speak to Bella. Then I want to speak to you, wait for me in the coffee shop on the corner. Okay?"

I nod at him before I leave with a heavy heart. Once out on the sidewalk I let out a sigh, glancing around I spot the coffee shop that Riley mentioned and go inside. Ordering a latte and taking a seat I wait to hear my fate. I sit staring into the mug of coffee as if I will find the answers that I am looking for in the rapidly cooling mug of brown liquid. People come and go and I am still sitting here alone. Glancing at my watch I don't even know how long I have been here, but I remember the last time I looked it was nearly midday and now, it's nearly two o'clock. Standing from the seat, I decide that Riley is not going to come and prepare to leave when he appears next to me. "Going somewhere Edward? I hope not as we really need to talk."

Oh shit, this cannot be good. I look at him, and he gives nothing away. "Shall I get us some coffees?" I ask. He stares at me for a moment before he answers. "Nah, I think we could both use something a little stronger. Let's go to the bar down the street" I nod in response and follow him; neither of us say a word as we make our way there. Once inside Riley motions to a booth at the side before he walks to the bar, taking in my surroundings, the bar is empty and dimly lit, there is an odor of stale beer in the air and there are a number of people sitting around. Riley makes his way back to our booth with a couple of bottles of beer in his hand. He takes his seat and a long drink before he slowly places it on the table and leans back against the back of the booth, his eyes are fixed on the bottle he placed on the table. I feel my nerves start to jangle, what was he going to say to me, what had Bella said to him about last night.

"Look Edward, you know that I am close to Bella, she is like my little sister and I am very, very protective of her." He looks up, meeting my stare. "I don't know your version of what went on last night after you left, and that is what I want to hear, your side. I have told her the same thing. There are two sides to every story. Now spill. Oh, and don't think for one moment about lying to me, I will know if you do."

I feel relief course through me, at least he is willing to give me the chance to explain what happened. The label on my bottle becomes interesting to me, and I sit there plucking at the edges of it, trying to pull it off. Doing this means that I don't have to look at Riley while I tell him my side of the story.

"We had a great night; Bella was, well, stunning. She is like no-one I have ever met before." I look up from the bottle at Riley to find him smiling and nodding in agreement with me. "We left and my driver took us to her home, I escorted her to the door and went to kiss her on the cheek and I don't know what happened but we ended up kissing on the lips. I didn't mean to, I mean I wanted to but, shit. I don't know, I tried to apologize and explain but it must've come out wrong and she ran inside. I wanted to make it right so I came over to see her, to apologize but she wouldn't let me. I thought for a moment that she would and then the shutters came down and you arrived. Riley, I'm sorry. I never meant to her upset her, I just didn't explain it well."

He sighs, "So, what you are telling me is that you didn't mean to kiss her, but you did, and then you fucked up the explanation. Am I right on that?"

I nod at him, "I wanted to kiss her, I mean, I want to. It's just that I didn't want the first kiss between us to be such a mess. You know what I mean?"

"No, I don't know what you mean, but then again I don't live in your head. Only you know what you feel for her. Personally I don't wanna see her upset because you don't know what you want. I think that what you need to do Edward is make up your mind about what you want, either you want her as a friend, or you want more. But don't jerk her about until you decide, or lead her on and then drop her. She is worth more than that and I will not stand by and watch that happen to her. "You know what? There have been times that I wished that I wanted her, that way she would be safe as I wouldn't hurt her, she deserves so much better after..."

He stops himself, but I caught what he said. "What do you mean, after what?"

Riley waves his hand around, "Nothing. It's not for me to say, it's for Bella to tell you. The one thing that I will tell you though is that I will not see her messed around by you, or by anyone. I like you Edward, you seem like a decent guy, a little confused maybe."

"What can I do to make this right? I never meant to upset her, please, you have to know that." I sigh deeply.

Riley takes another drink from the bottle before he speaks. "I am going to ask you a question Edward, and I want you to be honest with me."

I nod at him, nervous about what he might ask me. "Do you like Bella, in that way, I mean as more than just a friend?"

I sigh, "Riley, it's complicated. Honestly I have never met anyone like her before, she is, well special. But I'm sure I don't need to tell you that."

"It's only complicated if you make it complicated, Edward. She deserves more, and if you cannot or will not give her that, then tell her. Don't fuck her around, or leave her hanging, cause trust me when I say you will have me to answer to, and you really don't want me to get mad."

I smile at him, "Thanks Riley, I really do like her, it's just, well, you know?" I found myself wanting to open up and tell him that I was married although unhappy and that Bella made me happy, but I knew that this would not help, so I keep quiet.

Riley's cell phone rings and he answers it, the conversation is one sided, and I can't gain much from what is being said.

"Hello? Hey baby...Yeah I'm here with Edward, how is she? Ah... Yeah well that was to be expected... No don't... We're at Clancy's around the corner... Yep... Ok baby... Tell her I will be there soon. Yeah love you too."

I look at him expectantly. "Well? Is she okay? She was so angry at me; I wish I could take it all back."

He sighs, "I'm not gonna lie to you, she is upset and needs me, Felix is good with her, but let's face it, he aint me."

Draining his bottle he stands and holds his hand out to me, I stand and take it and to my surprise he pulls me towards him, hugging me. Once he pulls back he looks at me, a serious look on his face. "Leave her to calm down. If I know Bella, and I do, better than anyone else, she will be more embarrassed than angry, let her calm down. From what I see, she likes you and you like her. It's up to the two of you now to work out where you go from here. Just remember, I will be watching."

I finish my beer and head back to my apartment, once inside I close the door and the silence is deafening. I have no idea what to do next, a large part of me wants to call Bella, to say sorry and to make it right with her, but I don't know how, I don't have the words. I have never had to apologize to anyone for anything in my life that really mattered to me, and Bella matters. I know that I have to do what Riley said and leave her alone for now. He will talk to her, I have no doubt that he will have told her what I said, after all he owes me nothing and he is her friend. I know where my loyalties would lie and it would not be with me if I were in his shoes. I sit on the couch, staring out of the window, watching as the daylight fades into twilight before that disappears and is replaced by darkness.

I cannot find it in me to switch a light on, I want to sit here in the darkness and reflect on things, to work out what I do next. I find myself reaching for my cell phone to check if she has tried to call or message me, she hasn't and this only adds to my desire to call her, but I remember what Riley said about letting her calm down, and as much as it pains me to do it, I know that it is for the best. I go to bed but struggle to sleep as events keep replaying over and over every time I close my eyes. Eventually I cannot fight sleep any longer and I fall into a deep slumber.

I wake suddenly hearing my cellphone and leap out of bed to find it. Shit! I can hear it ringing but just cannot find where I left it the night before. Eventually I find it, and to my surprise I see that the caller is not Bella who I had hoped it would be, it is Jasper, my brother. I am confused as to why he is calling me; it has to be the middle of the night in London which is where he's working.

"Hey Jasper, what's up? Can't sleep or something?"

"Eddie! You just wake up or something? Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Nah, it's good. So how is London? Sorry I know we've been outta touch recently there's been a lot going on."

He laughs at me, "Don't you know? I'm home for a while, taking a break from working. Just landed in Philly and I needed to kill some time before my connecting flight, so I decided to call my favorite brother."

I laugh back, "Nah, what you mean is there was no one else you wanted to annoy. I missed you."

He pauses, "So tell me what's going on with you, I can tell there is something up, and you know I will get it out of you."

I shake my head, my brother really is good at his job, he graduated top of his class and went on to become a respected Psychologist and has been teaching in London for the past year, but even with the Atlantic Ocean between us he just knew the right time to call me, even if it meant the middle of the night for him. I really don't know what to tell him, so I decide to tell him nothing.

"Nah, you're just jetlagged, plus you woke me. You know me, I'm never at my best first thing in the morning." I lie to him.

"Hmmm. Okay well I know that you will tell me when you're ready bro. I won't push it. So, are you coming back for Mom's birthday?"

I am glad that he changed to subject. "Yeah, it's all arranged. Dad has booked a table at her favorite restaurant. I'm flying home Friday night and back on Sunday evening. Will be good to catch up with you properly Jasper, I've missed you."

He whistles down the phone. "Now I know there is something wrong, you never tell me that you miss me. Hang on a sec." He goes silent on me and I can hear the noise of the airport in the background before he speaks again. "That's my flight being called, I gotta go. But trust me; we will pick this up later Eddie."

I sigh at the use of the nickname that I hate, but Jasper will only use it more if I say anything to him, so I let it slide. "Okay Jasper, safe flight, and I will see you soon."

The calls ends, and I am left feeling slightly better, somehow my brother always knows just the right time to call me. Bustling about in the kitchen I start to make coffee with my phone in my hand almost scared to let it out of my sight again just in case Bella calls me. Once I have my coffee inside me I take a deep breath and scroll through my contacts, my thumb hovers over her name as I debate calling her. Eventually on my second cup of coffee I press the button and bring the phone to my ear, listening to the sound of the phone ringing as I wait for her to pick up. My heart falls when I hear the sound of her voicemail, I wish that it was her voice that greeted me, but that was not to be. Once I hear the tone I leave a voicemail that tries to tell her everything.

"Bella, it's me, Edward. I know that I'm the last person you want to hear from right now, but I want to talk to you, to explain properly. I'm sorry I messed up; I never meant to hurt you. Please, just call me?"

I end the call, hoping that this will be enough, as right now this all I have. I spend the rest of the day working from home, answering emails and working through reports, anything to keep my mind occupied, but she doesn't call no matter how many times I look at my phone. I work until late in the night, eventually falling asleep on the couch watching an old black and white movie.

The next morning I wake with a sore neck and a heavy heart, immediately I check my cell phone and unsurprisingly I find that there are no missed calls and no messages from Bella. After stretching my tired aching limbs I head for a shower, I stand under the hot water for what feels like forever, as I lean against the tiled wall, the irony of the fact that I was here following my night out with Bella with my brain racing with the same questions was not lost on me. When I finish my shower I go and get into my bed and manage to sleep for a couple of hours. Waking, I check my cell phone and again there is nothing. I bring Bella's number up on my screen and am just about to press the button to dial when the phone lights up and tells me that she is calling me. My heart leaps and I feel nervous about answering, but I do.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi. Look I'm sorry about yesterday, I should have answered your call but I... I..." The words catch in her throat.

"I know, you didn't want to. I understand. Bella, I never meant to upset you, please believe me"

I hear her sigh, and want nothing more than to go to her so we can talk but I remember what Riley said to me about being honest with her, and his slip about seeing her hurt again.

"Bella, I just wanted to explain, to say I was sorry for the way I handled things. I am sorry, but you chose not to believe me, or accept my apology so I don't know what I can do to change your mind. I will be here if you want to speak to me, until then I will leave you alone."

"What did Riley say?"

"Nothing. He is just very... protective of you and I get that. He cares for you so much."

She sighs again. "I know. I am lucky. I'm sorry Edward; I just need to look after myself here. Can you give me some time and space? Please? That's all I'm asking for. I will call you, okay?"

"Yeah, I understand. Take care Bella."

"You too, Edward." Her voice drops almost to a whisper "I'm sorry."

All I hear is the sound of the call disconnecting and I am left standing with the phone in my hand.

I feel my heart sink, she isn't saying goodbye, but she wants me to leave her alone. I can do that, I have a few days in which I can throw myself into work before I am due home for Mom's birthday weekend. That will put some space between us, which is obviously what she wants, and I will give to her. I also need to work out what to do about Maria. But her last words confuse me; she said that she was sorry, what for? She has nothing to be sorry for, it's my fault, not hers. Yet once again Bella Swan confuses me, even with such a simple word.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Sorry for the delay in updating, hopefully you are still with me on this. Good news is that I have been working hard on the next couple of chapters which are now ready to go to my beta, Cejsmom. So I have the next two chapters done and the third is almost done thanks to Fffadward who has been kicking my butt in G-Docs on a night.

Thanks to these two very special ladies who, in just over two weeks I GET TO MEET IN LONDON! I am so excited about this and seriously cannot wait when we get together for the Twific Meetup, I seriously owe you two ladies a drink or two.

Please do leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own Twilight and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>I made it through Monday and Tuesday and I have no idea how I managed to keep myself together, but then again the fact that I packed my work schedule full of meetings did help, no time to think when you keep yourself as busy as I did. She didn't call me, and I know that she needs time. The one thing that does happen was that the pictures were sent over by the gallery, well by Riley actually. He called me Monday after he found my name on the sales paperwork and said that he was happy for me to take them now. I found the perfect place for the piece in the office, on the wall opposite my desk in my office, and the one I had picked for the apartment I hung in my bedroom over the bed. They looked good, they belonged which was nice.<p>

I am in the middle of a conference call with my father on Wednesday afternoon when I am made aware of a commotion going on outside my office. I can't make out what is being said but I can hear Angela saying that she'll call security; I put the receiver on my desk and open my office door, stepping out and walking towards Angela's desk I hiss.

"I am trying to have a conversation with Mr Cullen in my office and all I can hear is whatever is going on out here. Now if you don't mind I would like to be able to finish my call in peace."

Angela looks down as she mumbles. "Sorry, Mr Masen, the gentleman was insistent on seeing you. I told him that you wouldn't see anyone without an appointment but he wouldn't listen."

I look around reception, and see no one, cocking an eyebrow at her I ask. "May I ask where this visitor is now then?"

"I'm here, Eddie. Sorry, I needed to use the bathroom."

I turn on my heel, shocked and surprised to see Jasper standing in front of me, a wide grin on his face and his arms stretched open.

"Jasper! What are you doing here? Come into my office, now."

Angela is left staring open mouthed at us as I lead my brother into my office, closing the door behind us. Then I remember my interrupted call and dash to lift the receiver off my desk.

"Sorry about that, I had to step out into reception as there was some commotion and found someone familiar lurking."

Jasper shouts up, "Hey!"

My father laughs, "He made it then?"

I look at Jasper and then spoke into the receiver. "You knew he was coming and you didn't say anything? Thanks, that could've caused problems if he-"

"He knew not to say anything, Jasper isn't stupid. I told him not to call you Cullen, or to refer to himself as a Cullen either. Enjoy your time together, take some time off son, you've earned it. Just don't forget you are coming home on the weekend. Okay?"

I look up to see Jasper grinning at me, "Okay, Okay. I better go make sure than Angela hasn't called security like she was threatening to thanks to Jasper here."

My father just laughs into the phone. See you both this weekend."

With that the call ends. I walk out into reception and see a rather flustered Angela talking to one of the building's security guards, shit! I need to get a handle on this and hope that my cover is not blown completely. Walking over to him, I hold out my hand. "Hi, I'm Edward Masen. Is there a problem here?"

The guard looks from Angela to me and back again. "Erm, I'm not sure Mr Masen. A disturbance was reported and we have to investigate. I'm sure you appreciate that."

I nod in response, "I appreciate that, all I can do is apologize to you. My brother, Jasper, turned up unexpectedly and he hasn't been to the office before so no one knew him."

The guard looks past me and I turn to see Jasper standing in my office doorway with a grin on his face, he waves at us and I roll my eyes, before I drop my voice to say to the guard, "Sorry, he really is a pain at times."

Looking between the two us, the guard laughs as he drops his voice too and replies, "Yeah, I got a brother like that too." Then he adopts a serious tone. "I know that you will see to it that your brother is fully acquainted with your staff members so that this doesn't happen again."

I nod at him, "Sorry, this won't happen again. You have my word." I lead him out of the office, and when I turn back to walk into to my office I am greeted by Jasper leaning against the doorframe grinning. I ignore him and storm inside the room, hearing the door close I turn around to find that Jasper is finding the whole incident hilarious. "Chill out Eddie, it's all good."

"Don't call me Eddie! Jeez Jasper, you really do know how to cause chaos. I don't need this right now I have enough on my mind without you adding to it." I sit down and pinch the bridge of my nose between my thumb and finger trying to work out some of the stress that is building in me, I take several deep breaths, between Maria, Bella and now Jasper turning up I cannot take anymore. When I open my eyes I see Jasper leaning against my desk, arms folded across his chest, his earlier smile is gone and is replaced with a serious expression.

"Edward, I really don't know what's going on here, but something is not right, that's why I came. Now, before you start spilling your guts why don't you knock off for the day and take me to your place so I can get showered and ready, cause bro, you are taking me out tonight."

I stare at him, shaking my head. "Jasper, it's Wednesday night and I have work to do before I go back home."

Jasper is staring back at me shaking his head. "Nope, Dad said that you needed some time off as you had been working too hard. Now come on, let's get outta here."

There is no point in arguing with him, if my father has said to take time off, then I will do so. If I don't, Jasper, will only call him and I can do without that conversation. So I switch off my computer and grab my jacket and follow him out the door. Angela just stares at me, she is not used to me leaving the office before her, let alone in the middle of the afternoon. I just smile at her as I head out saying, "I'll be on the cell if you need me, otherwise-"

Jasper stops me, "He is taking the rest of the afternoon off per Mr Cullen's instructions." He hustles me out of the office before I can object. He waits until we are in the elevator before he speaks again. "So then, where are you planning on taking me tonight? We need to eat and then you can let your hair down brother dearest. You have the rest of the week off too, so no need to worry about work in the morning." I just shake my head at him, knowing full well that there was no point in arguing, he would just call Dad, and I didn't need that now. We jump in a cab to my apartment and Jasper seems surprised that I am not living in a hotel room but says nothing. I show him around and he makes himself at home.

Once we both shower and change we jump in another cab and head to a restaurant recommended by the driver, Jasper had this knack of making people feel at ease and could strike up a conversation with a complete strange like he had known them for years, which is why we ended up at Morton's Steakhouse down on the waterfront. I must admit that this is not somewhere I would have thought to go, but I knew so little about Boston I felt ashamed.

The food was great, homely and not pretentious, the complete opposite of the meal that I had with my father when he was in town, this I much preferred. The food was good and the company was even better, it was great to have Jasper here, he was stopping my brooding over Bella. We talked about his work in England and the fact that he was home for a few months, he had taken time off as he wanted to come home. I knew that everything that I was saying and doing he would be watching, picking up on the subtleties that lay behind my words, he didn't know that he was doing this a lot of the time and seeing as it was Jasper, I didn't really mind as I had gotten used to it. After all, that is what makes him so good at his job.

After spending a couple of hours eating we leave and as we step out onto the sidewalk, Jasper hails a cab, talking to the driver we make our way through the streets and I wonder where we are going, but knowing Jasper, he won't tell me so I sit back and enjoy the ride. Eventually we pull up to what looks like a warehouse, but when we step out of the cab I realize that it's a bar. Walking into the building I am amazed, it looked to be nothing special from the outside, the building is stunning. We head upstairs to the bar and grab a couple of beers before finding seats in a quieter area that gave us a full view of the ground floor. I know what he is going to say, but I decide to let him bring up the subject. It takes another couple of beers and more mindless chit chat before he takes the bull by the horns.

He looks at me, "So then bro, what exactly is going on with you and Maria?" I look at him, debating if I should tell him the truth or bluff my way out it. "C'mon Edward, what's going on with you two, I know there is something not right."

"What do you mean? She is at home and I am here. She didn't want to move here, it's not going to be forever. Things are just taking longer here than we-"

He cuts me off, "Enough of the prepared bullshit. It's me you're talking to, your brother. Please Ed, I know that something's not right, I can only help you if you talk to me."

I stare at him, taking a couple of long pulls on my beer. "Jasper, there is nothing wrong. We are just in different cities at the moment. Lots of people do this and make it work and we are no different than them." I sound so convincing, I actually believe myself. I look around the bar, anywhere but at my brother; I cannot bear to see the questions that I know he has written all over his face. I am relieved when he sighs and says.

"Okay, you know that you can talk to me, about anything, Edward. I mean it, I will not judge, I am here to support you. You're my brother and I love you man."

I turn back to him, "Hey stop it with the smooshy stuff, Jasper! Geez, it's like being one of your patients. I just hope you aren't gonna send me a bill for that therapy session." I laugh, but deep down I know that he will not be leaving it there.

"So, you got a permanent place here instead of staying in a hotel."

"Jasper, please, leave it."

"I am curious, what made you do that if this is not permanent?"

I sit back in my seat. "If you must know I hated living in the hotel, it was too impersonal, I was eating out all the time, it was lonely and faceless. Plus it works out cheaper to rent than to pay for a hotel room constantly."

He is nodding at me, I was telling him the truth there, I did hate living in the hotel and it was cheaper. I just left out the fact that it was nice to have somewhere that was mine and not tainted with Maria and her venom. Jasper says nothing further , instead moving onto another approach. "So, are you looking forward to seeing Maria again at the weekend? I mean it must've been awhile since you were last back home. Dad said that this was keeping you pretty busy. You're never gonna give Mom a grandchild at this rate, you know that all hopes are pinned on-"

I stop listening to what he is saying, as I see a familiar figure in the bar area below, Bella. She stands out in the crowd of people down there. She is laughing and joking with a group of what I assume to be her friends. This is the first time I had seen her since I turned up at her apartment on Saturday morning I want to go and speak to her, but know that there would be no point, so I settle for watching her from here.

Jasper nudges my arm. "Are you even listening to me?"

I snap at him, "Yes, of course I am. You asked about me living here and making Mom a grandmom. I don't want to deal with this right now, I get enough grief from Maria about being here without you adding to it. You think I enjoy living here? Miles from my family and friends. Yeah, I'm having a blast all alone in a city and lying about who I am on a daily basis. It's like living a double life, praying no-one finds out."

Silence remains between us and neither of us speak. I have finally managed to find something that Jasper doesn't have an immediate answer to. My silence is for a different reason. All the time I have been saying these words to Jasper my eyes have never left Bella. I had watched as a man had approached her group and struck up a conversation with her. From my position I watched as he placed his hands on her and I had to fight the urge to go down there and stop him.

Jasper goes to the bar and while he is away I continue to watch as the man obviously works his charm on Bella. I see her respond to him, her hand touches his arm, and I can read their body language loud and clear, yet I can't tear my eyes away from the scene that is playing out before me. Jasper returns and puts a bottle of beer in front of me. I do not look at him; I just pick it up and continue to drink from the bottle. I hear Jasper's cell ring and when he answers it, I hear him say.

"Yeah I'm there... Just out with Edward now... Gimme a second darling, I just need to step outside..."

He looks at me, motioning that he is going to go outside to finish his call. I am curious as to who he is speaking to, but that leaves me as I am left alone and my head returns instantly to where I last saw Bella. To my horror, she is not there. A quick scan of the area reveals that she is standing just away from her friends who are all nodding their encouragement to her and putting their thumbs up in support. She is laughing at whatever he is saying to her and I feel my jealousy spike. I want to be that man, laughing with her. But I will never have this with her, I have blown it and there is nothing that I can do. I would consider giving up everything for Bella, and I realize that only now that it's too Iate.

As I wait for Jasper to come back I realize that I can't stay and watch as she flirts outrageously with another man. I want to leave, now. Jasper comes back to the table and taps me on the shoulder. "Sorry, that was, Alice."

I look at him, "Alice? Who's that?" I watch as my brother blushes slightly, something that I have not seen him do for years.

"She's someone I've met, and am kinda seeing. She's nice, you'll like her."

"Good for you, so when do I get to meet her?" This is good; it's taking my mind off Bella, but only for a split second as his answer reminds me of her.

"It's complicated as she lives in London. That's where we met. She's amazing Ed, really amazing, I can't wait for you to meet her."

I half listen to him telling me how they met and have been dating for months now and how he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. All the time I am watching Bella and the man with her. They laugh and joke together, exchanging subtle touches. I see them move closer together as she laughs at some joke he must have made and as I watch, almost in slow motion, he pulls her toward him, and initially she places her hand on his chest as if she is trying to stop him. She looks at him for a moment before her hand reaches around his neck and she pulls him towards her and they kiss. My breathing stops as I watch. It feels so wrong, to be watching this scene play out. They part briefly before they kiss again, this time it's a long and an intense looking kiss.

I cannot stand it any longer, how dare she tell me that she needs time and space and yet days later be out flirting shamelessly with another man in a bar, before kissing him so publicly. I thought that she was different, but she wasn't. Bella just seemed to crave attention just like Maria does, the similarities right now are frightening and I am horrified that I had not seen this before. When I kissed her by accident and tried to apologize, thinking that she deserved more than a fumbled kiss that never should have been, she rejected me when I tried to make amends.

What does he have that I don't? Oh yeah, , Bella in his arms, and from what I can see here very soon she will be in his bed. Slamming my beer bottle down on the table I head towards the restrooms leaving Jasper staring after me. Once inside I stand with my hands on either side of the sink and my head bowed. I splash my face with cold water to try and bring myself around, and out of whatever funk I am in.

Eventually I look up at the man staring back at me from the mirror and wonder just who he is as I don't recognize him anymore. I mean he looks like me but I really don't know who I am anymore. Why am I so jealous of that man who has just kissed Bella, she wants nothing to do with me, and I mean nothing to her. She made it quite clear that she wanted space and time, and now seeing her happy and with someone else, it makes me realize just how empty and lonely my life has become. Like I said to Jasper earlier, I live thousands of miles away from my family and friends. I am living a double life here in Boston, pretending to be Edward Masen and not being Edward Cullen. Maybe that was a conscious decision; I mean do I even know who I am anymore. I need to talk this through with Jasper, but that would mean that I have to be honest with him about everything, the failure that my marriage has become and the fact that I would rather live in another city than spend another night in the same house as Maria.

The door to the restroom opens and I turn to see Jasper standing there, staring at me. He beckons for me to follow him. I have no words as I walk behind him out of the bar and into a taxi. I feel like I am going to be told off by a teacher as we sit in silence on the journey back to my apartment. Once there and inside, Jasper, makes coffee and waits for me to speak. I stare at him blankly, not knowing what to say, so he goes first.

"Look, I have absolutely no idea what is going on with you Ed, but I don't like it. Are you taking any medication that I should know about?"

I laugh at this conclusion. "Oh I see, I behave a little out of character, bearing in mind I cannot remember the last time I actually saw you, and you immediately assume that I am taking medication. Fuck, Jasper, you really know how to make me feel great don't you!"

"What other explanation is there for this Jekyll and Hyde thing that you have going on then? I mean you live here, thousands of miles away from everyone you know and who care about you. You never go home to see anyone, you're absorbed in your work, and then tonight when I try to have a normal night out with you like brothers should you are so spaced out it's like you weren't there for parts of it. I mean what am I supposed to think?"

I stare at him, everything he just said is true. But can I be honest with him? I need to talk to someone or my head just might explode. I look into his eyes and can see the genuine concern in them. "Please, Edward. Talk to me. I am your brother and I love you, whatever it is that you have going on can't be any worse than I am imagining in my head. Is it Maria? Are you missing her that badly?"

I feel like he has just punched me in the gut. I feel my anger rise in me and I try very hard to keep a handle on it, but find myself on my feet pacing up and down the lounge room floor.

"You want to know the truth, really? Are you ready to hear what's going on in my head Jasper? I mean really ready? If I tell you it can go no further. You have to promise me that, otherwise I won't tell you anything. Okay?"

Jasper nods before he says. "I promise you, I will listen and not judge, No one will hear this from me, whatever it is please, just tell me."

I take a deep breath before I say the words, out loud that I have felt in my heart for so long. "No, I don't miss Maria, not one fucking iota. The thought of being near her, even in the same city makes my skin physically crawl. I don't love her, or want to be with her anymore. She is not the person that I fell in love with, she changed."

Jaspers response is swift, "People change, no one stays the same. You have changed since you met her. She would not stay exactly the same as when you met her, people don't. They grow and evolve as does their love for each other. You have not had a relationship like this before, you're sailing in unchartered territory here, it's all new and strange. You cannot give up because things change slightly between you. Do you think that Mom and Dad have always had a happy marriage-"

I cut him off, "Don't you dare mention Mom in the same breath as her, she is nothing like Mom. You don't know what Maria is really like, she is a game player. She saw what she wanted and she went for it. I was defenseless to her charms."

"Oh, what charms are those exactly? Did she cast a spell on you? Trick you into fucking her? I know you Edward, you see something that you want and you go after it, regardless of the cost or hurt it may cause. You get that from Dad, he is just the same as you, yet you can't see it."

I am shocked by my brother's honesty, I had never before thought about it that way. But all that was before I met Bella, I wasn't like that with her, I needed to tell Jasper this.

"Jasper, there is more to this. I have met someone, here in Boston."

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows questioningly, "And?"

I sigh deeply. "I'm confused. She is like no one I have ever met before, she's like a breath of fresh air in my life, and I have fucked it all up, big time. She won't want me now, she has found someone new. It's all my fault, she is with him because of me."

"Look, let's not throw the pity party just yet right? Was this the woman you were watching at the bar?" My eyes snapped to his, confusion filled my face. "Oh I saw her Edward, she was attractive and not your normal type, which is what confused me. But I saw you watching her, like a moth to a flame. So why don't you tell me about, erm, what was her name?"

The name fell from my lips and it hurt to say her name at the moment but it was the only way that I could be close to her. "Isabella, or Bella for short."

Jasper stands, "I'm gonna go make some coffee, something tells me this is going to be a long, long night."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

Massive thanks as always to Cejsmom who beta'd this, and to Ffaddward who has held my hand through several bouts of writers block and frustration over this fic. Please do take the time to leave me a review, and if you sign in on Fanfiction I will be able to reply and am thinking about doing sneak peeks of the next chapter for reviewers.

I would like to pimp a couple of fics.

Mason Cullen – Twelve Week Hunt

Dreamofrob10 – Ghostly Double

I also cannot believe that I finally get to meet both Cejsmom & FFaddward next week in London! I am going to try and update while I am there and am sure that we will be talking the future of this over a few drinks while we attend the UK Twific Meetup. It is all the more special as they are coming from Canada & Sweden to the UK!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and no copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

><p>As I walk back in with the mugs of coffee, Jasper is staring out of the window and turns when he hears me approach, he smiles at me and I feel that things will be okay. I just need to talk to someone about this mess and he seems to be the right person to do this with.<p>

He lets out a deep sigh as he takes the mug from my hand. "So, are you gonna start at the beginning or am I gonna have to put you on the couch and get this outta you as if you are a patient?"

I laugh nervously at him, I just hope that it makes sense to him as it doesn't seem to in my own head; I am so confused by this, by everything.

I spend the next hour or so pouring my heart out to him, talking about my concerns regarding Maria and then what I overheard just before I left, then I move on to telling him about how I met Bella, that raises quite a smile from my brother, and also one from me. I realize while I am talking about her just how strong my feelings for her have grown, she is the one bright spot in my days, and the last few without being able to speak to her have been some of the worst I have had for a while, well since I met her.

Jasper finally speaks, "Listen, I know that you won't want to hear this, but man, you have it bad. I have never heard you speak about anyone like this, ever. Not even Maria, but you never asked my opinion about her. I wish that you had before you married her."

I cock my head to one side. "What do you mean? Are you saying that you had your doubts about her?"

He nods slowly at me, "I only met her a handful of times before you guys got married, and I had hoped that she wouldn't last. By the time I had decided it was too late to say anything to you, she was already Mrs Cullen and flashing some serious bling around."

I exhale deeply, "Wow. I wish you had said something. You know me, I don't tend to think with my brain sometimes."

Jasper throws his head back and laughs, finding my comment hilarious. "Geez, Ed! You really do crack me up sometimes. That has to be the understatement of the year. You think with the wrong head sometimes."

I look at him, not knowing what to say in response but knowing deep down that what he just said was true, every last word. I did think with my dick and not my brain, but I know that with Bella things are different. This started as just friends, well maybe not friends but we started with coffee being spilled and she showed me that she was different, she was not like many of the women I had dated. Hell, what was I on about, we weren't dating, I had no idea what we were. I, after all am a married man, although in my mind and heart, in name only, I just need to get out of the handcuffs that keep me shackled to a woman that I now despise

I run my hands through my hair, sure that clumps of it will be pulled out in my fingers, but no, it just makes my hair look slightly messier than normal. I know that Jasper wouldn't tell me something that he didn't feel to be true, and the silence between us is deafening. He eventually goes and pours a couple of glasses of scotch. I take the crystal tumbler from him with a weak smile, things must be bad if we have upgraded from coffee to this. As I take a sip from the glass he asks me a question that I really have to think about before I answer.

"What is it that you want from Bella?"

My eyes meet his, and he has a no nonsense look on his face, I've never been able to lie to him and I really don't want to start now. I take a deep breath and close my eyes as I prepare to bare my soul in a way that I never have before.

"I don't know where this will go with Bella, and that scares me. I want her face to be the last thing that I see at night before I close my eyes, to be the first thing I see when I wake up. I want to wrap her up in my arms and keep her safe so that no one can hurt her. I want to be there as she glows as she carries our children, to grow old with her, watch as our children change from babies to people. I just want to be with her like I have never wanted to with anyone before. She already feels like the missing piece of me that I never knew existed. More than anything I want to make love to her, to know that she feels the same way about me."

I look at Jasper, expecting him to mock me for my shocking display of honesty, I want to run and hide following that confession. Every word that I said was the truth, but saying them out loud like that, admitting that I feel this way for her scares the crap outta me. It feels wrong, but at the same time it feels right, and slightly cathartic to admit it. I then utter the words that feel so right, that don't scare me anymore. "I want to divorce Maria. I have to be free of her, no matter what the cost."

Jasper is looking at me, a sly smile on his face. "It's taken you how long to work all this out bro? I knew this the second that you started to tell me about her." He pauses for a second. "Hang on, you haven't... you know?"

I look at him confused, and then realize what he is referring to. This makes me smile. "No, we haven't really kissed properly." Only then do I think how stupid my declaration sounds now. But I have never met anyone like Bella before, normal rules do not apply to her.

"Wow. My brother, head over heels in love with someone that he hasn't even kissed let alone fu-"

I silence him with a glare. "Woah! I was only making an observation. Nah, seriously she must be special to have you of all people tied up in knots, acting like a love sick teenager when you haven't." I raise my eyebrow at him, daring him to say anything derogatory. "kissed properly. Nice to see you be a gentleman when the mood takes you."

I sigh heavily, draining the scotch from the crystal glass, handing it back to Jasper to refill for me.

"I wanted to do this right, but I seem to have failed miserably. She doesn't know about Maria. I couldn't bear to watch her walk out of my life having just found her. I couldn't bear that, you saw my reaction tonight when another man paid attention to her, and it is nearly killing me thinking that she could have gone home with him tonight."

Before I can stop myself I am on my feet and have thrown the glass that I was holding at the wall opposite me. Jasper is standing there with an amused look on his face. "Wow, Edward, you sure showed that glass whose boss." He is stifling a laugh as I glare at him. "No, please do carry on. I am sure that there are a couple of vases around here that need to be put in their place too."

I know what he is doing, trying to distract me from thinking about Bella and him, whoever he is. I have not felt my temper flare like that in a long time, and I don't like it. Jasper leaves me alone as I calm myself down. He returns holding a plastic sports bottle, and offers it to me, a smirk on his face.

"Maybe it's safe if you drink out of this, you can throw this and it will bounce right back at you."

I smile at him, taking the bottle, giving it a shake. "But it's empty."

He nods. "Yup, I know. I think that you have had enough, and done enough damage for one night don't you?"

"Yeah." I glance at the time and am quite frankly horrified to see that it's nearly four am and that we have been talking for hours. "Thanks Jasper, I mean it. I really needed to get that out of my system, I've had no one to talk to here and it's been driving me crazy." I walk toward him, and he embraces me.

"Happy to have helped, now aren't you glad that you don't have to work in the morning?"

I smile at him, "Yeah, for once." With that I head to bed, and put all thoughts of Bella and that man out of my head.

I woke the next morning with a renewed energy, I managed to sleep in which was a first, and the second my eyes opened, I knew what I wanted, decent coffee and fresh air. I showered quickly, and once Jasper was also up and dressed we headed out for some breakfast. I had no idea where was good to eat around here so we just took a chance on a diner that looked okay. Once we had placed our orders I decided to talk to Jasper about changing our plans for heading home.

"I've been thinking, Jasper, I want to get things started with Maria as soon as possible. I want to go home today." I watch for any adverse reaction to my suggestion.

"Yeah, that would be cool with me. You want me to call the airline?"

I nod. "I need to pick up a present for Mom, and I think I know just where to get something different for her. Will you be okay if I meet you back at the apartment?"

"Sure, I think I can remember my way." He teased.

Once we had finished eating, I paid the bill and left Jasper sitting there talking to Alice. I knew where I wanted to go, but I was not sure what reaction I would get.

I stepped into the gallery once again, looking around at the paintings on the walls, looking for that special something that would be perfect for my mom. I wanted to get her one of Bella's paintings, but I could not see one on display and I was disappointed. Then a familiar voice cuts through the silence in the gallery.

"I don't care what he says, he promised that those paintings would be here today, and I want them here. Comprende?"

I turned around to see Riley handing a phone to a rather flustered woman behind a desk, he saw me, and then he put his business face on and came toward me arms wide open. "Edward! How delightful to see you here."

He took hold of my shoulders and proceeded to air kiss me on both cheeks before he waved a hand to one of his assistants. "Jane, please get Edward here a coffee, and I'll have a double shot Americano, god knows I need the caffeine today." He turned back to me. "What do you want? Latte? Expresso? Cappuccino? She's heading to Starbucks."

"Vanilla latte please."

Jane nodded and was gone. "So, to what do I owe this unexpected visit, business or pleasure?" He grinned at me.

"Erm, business. I want to get my mom a painting for her birthday, nothing too big as I need to be able to take it on a flight with me. I'm looking for something special for her."

He appeared to be deep in thought and then suddenly he took my arm and dragged me to see some pictures, none of which were right. I wanted to ask if Bella had anything left from the exhibition but he covered that by saying there was nothing before I could even ask. When Jane appeared with the distinctive Starbuck cups, Riley was upon her in seconds, taking a long drink from his.

"I need my caffeine today, I'm like one of the walking dead thanks to Bella last night." I was dying to ask why but Riley continued. "Bella went out with the girls last night and ended up drunk dialing me at two am. I had to get out of bed and collect her from some bar. Worst of all I then had to make out like I was her boyfriend as some guy just wouldn't take no for an answer. I had to pretend to be straight. Me!" He mock shudders. "Then I had to bring her home with me as she couldn't be left alone in that state, and she ended up in bed with me so I could keep an eye on her. Poor Felix had to sleep on the couch."

I try my hardest to stifle the laugh that I feel building. "So, not a good night then?" I ask innocently.

He glares at me. "No! There are some lines that our friendship should never cross, and me having to undress her and put her to bed is one of those lines. I mean she is a woman, and me? Well I have no interest in seeing her naked."

I want to say that I would happily have swapped places with him, but I don't. "So you were her knight in shining armor, that's a great thing to do. How is she this morning?"

He laughed. "Rough. She was last seen with her head in the toilet and Felix was holding her hair back when I left them. Serves her right, she knows better than this. I'm just glad that she rang me to rescue her. It's not the first time and it won't be the last." He sighs as he walks off tapping his fingers on his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm what to show you."

I want to ask more about Bella but I don't know how much Riley will tell me, so I risk it.

"You say that you had to rescue her? What happened?"

Riley turns and stares at me. "She got drunk, and some guy paid her attention and she lapped it up. Then she realized she didn't want to be just another notch on his bedpost and needed to get rid of him, so she called me. Isn't that what best friends are for?"

I nod slowly. "If you hadn't been such an ass that could've been you that she was with last night, and I really don't think that I would've been called out to rescue her." He surveys the wall before he disappears leaving me standing watching after him. I think about what he said, it could've been me with Bella. I want that more than anything, but not until I've got this weekend over with, only then can I think about what might happen between me and Bella.

Riley breaks my thought as he comes back with a canvas in hand. "What about this?" He turns around the canvas and it takes my breath away. The picture is stunning, and without asking for more information I say.

"Perfect. Sold!"

He smiles at me, "Do you not want to know about the artist or their inspiration?"

I shake my head. "No. this is just what I want." We move to his office where I pay and leave the gallery heading back home to pack for the weekend that I am dreading, but need to happen before I can move on with my life.

Jasper has booked our flights, called our parents and is on the phone with Alice when I get back. I pack my case quickly and we head to hail a cab to the airport. I feel relieved that things are finally underway but also nervous. I haven't told Maria that I am coming home early, hoping, if I am honest, to catch her off guard.

Once we land in Seattle we go our separate ways, Jasper wishes me luck as I climb in the back of a cab and head home. Nerves start to set in as I get closer to the house. Nervously I pull out my cell phone and consider calling Maria to see if she is home, but I think better of it. Once I am staring at the house, I feel a sense of dread as I pull my key out of my pocket. I take in the exterior of the property, it is impressive but once inside it is empty, a facade, rather how I feel about my marriage. I step toward the door taking a deep breath; I slip the key quietly into the lock and open the door. The house is silent as I step inside and place my case just inside the doorway. I stand there for a couple of minutes just listening. I know that Maria is home as her car is parked in the drive and there is another car there too, and not one that I recognize, that put me on edge. Where is she? Then I hear laughter coming from upstairs, more importantly, her laughter followed by that of a man.

Without thinking I run up the stairs two at a time and I can tell that the voices are coming from our bedroom, I pause with my hand on the door not knowing what to expect when I open it. As I open the door I am prepared for anything but what I see before me.

Maria is on her dressing table chair with her head tilted backwards and a man is next to her, his hands on her face, there is a woman doing something with her hands and there is another running around holding some dresses. "What the fuck is going on here?" I shout as I look around the room which is now in chaos. Everyone other than Maria turns to face me, she doesn't move but answers. "Hey baby! Your home earlier than expected, were you missing me?" I don't answer and she turns her head to face me. "Well husband of mine? Are you lost for words at the lengths I am going to so that I will look perfect for your mom's birthday dinner?"

I stare at her. "You didn't answer my question, Maria. You lot. Out, now." I say in a cool voice and the people flee the room.

Suddenly she is on her feet. "What does it look like, Edward? I was having a facial and having my nails done in order to get ready for the party. Really, what did you think that I was doing?"

I place my hand on my forehead, trying to think clearly, this was certainly not what I had expected when I came up here, "I don't know Maria, that's why I asked."

She stands and faces me with her hands on her hips. "What, did you think that I was upto here fucking the gardener?"

A guilty look flashes across my face before I can stop it, and she of course, sees it and pounces. "Oh, I see. You think that while you are away in another city that I am having some kind of affair? Really, Edward? How stupid do you think I am?"

She starts to walk toward me and I turn away from her. Her hands are on my shoulders, and her voice becomes softer. "Edward, how could you think that of me? You know that I love you."

I turn to face her, examining her face for any sign of deception, and see none. I smile at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb," I wave my hands around the room at the clothes strewn across the bed. "this, whatever you have going on here. I will be downstairs when you have finished."

She smiles at me, and goes to kiss me, I move to the side and her lips glance against my cheek. "Okay baby, I'll be down when I'm finished."

I leave her and head downstairs and into the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and stand there staring blankly into it, not seeing anything. I close it and move to the lounge where I sit on the couch and begin to flick mindlessly through the channels. I must've fallen asleep as I am woken by the feeling of fingers glancing down my cheek and kisses being placed on my lips. I start to return the kisses as I wake up, glad of the contact and promise of what was to follow. I feel a body pressing against mine, and feelings start to stir deep with me. The kisses stop briefly and I hear a low voice whispering. "Oh Edward, how I have missed you." My eyes snap open as I recall where I am and who the voice belongs to.

I sit up quickly, and Maria almost falls to the floor. "What are you doing?" I ask.

She looks very confused. "Well, I thought that was rather obvious Edward, I was showing you how much I'd missed you."

"Maria, I was asleep." I panic, I came home early to tell her I wanted a divorce, not to have sex with her _for old times sake_before I delivered the blow that would end things between us.

She stood up, pouting, then I noticed that she was dressed to go out. "Going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yes, dinner with the girls. It's not like I am going to sit around all night waiting for you to call, and I didn't know that you were coming home tonight. I can cancel if you want?" Her voice trails off as she says the last bit.

"No, please go out and enjoy yourself." I just want to be alone to plan what I am going to say when I do need to say it. She bends and kisses me on cheek before she stands to apply her lipstick before she sweeps out of the room.

I sit and pay no attention to a movie that is on the tv. The only interruption to this is Jasper sending me messages asking if I had 'done it' yet. I ignore them and eventually the phone rings, of course it's Jasper.

"Hey Eddie," I wince at the use of his favorite name for me as I hate it, "so you ignoring me on purpose?"

"No. I'm just watching a movie."

"So, you done it yet?"

"Jasper, do we have to go through this now? I mean I-. She's gone out so I haven't had a chance."

He goes silent on me before he says. "I'm coming over." The line goes dead.

I try to call him back, but he ignores my call, then ten minutes later the intercom for the gate sounds, I buzz him in, knowing full well who it is, and I head to the door to greet him. Even though I had seen him hours earlier he still gives me a man hug.

"So, what we watching bro?" He asks as we walk through to the lounge where he throws himself on the couch. I just smile at him, knowing that he is here as moral support to stop me over analyzing things.

Maria comes home earlier than I had expected, and seems to be in a foul mood. She breezes into the lounge and goes straight back out again when she sees Jasper here muttering something under her breath. I follow her, grabbing her arm as she tries to go straight upstairs.

"What's wrong with you? Can you not be civil to my brother?"

"Huh! You're a great one to talk about being civil given your outburst today. What's he doing here anyway?"

"Maria, he's my brother. If he wants to come over, he can. I haven't seen him for ages so it's nice to spend some time with him."

"But I thought that he came to see you in-." She catches herself, but I still heard what she said.

"What did you just say?" I asked, already knowing the answer but wondering if I had maybe misheard her."

"Nothing, I said nothing. I was looking forward to spending some time with you but he put a stop to that. I miss you, I hardly see you anymore and now you are finally home and we have your family here. Is it too much to ask that I get to see you? I'm going to bed." She pulls her arm free of my hold and spits the final word at me. "Alone." With that she storms upstairs and I flinch as I hear her slam the bedroom door behind her. Taking a deep breath I walk back to the lounge where Jasper has muted the tv. As I walk in, he smiles at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be the cause of an argument."

"Don't be stupid, you're my brother, this is my house, if I want you here then you will be here. The conversation I need to have with her is not going to be pleasant, so that little display will be nothing compared to how I am expecting her to react."

I take the remote control from him and turn the volume back up on the movie and use it to take my mind off things. Once it's over Jasper leaves and I go upstairs. I really didn't want to sleep in the same bed as her knowing what is to come. That action alone should give her some idea. I go to open the door to check if she's asleep, and find it locked. I'm shocked to say the least; first she complains about Jasper being here and then locks me out of the bedroom. I'm kinda glad though, she saved me that awkward question of why I didn't spend the night with her. With tiredness taking over, I head to the familiar guest room and get into bed, alone once again.

The next morning I wake and head downstairs, the housekeeper Mrs Cope is just leaving and Maria's at the table drinking coffee and using her laptop. I know now is the perfect time to bring the subject up, but I'm worried, so instead I make small talk. Eventually she turns the subject around to Boston.

"How much longer do you think you will be in Boston?"

"I've no idea, I need to speak to my father about the long term plans for the office there. Things are not going as quickly as we'd hoped. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if I should be looking at houses out there, you know, maybe come and join you. Or maybe I could fly out more often, I mean we are married, but I feel like some kind of widow here, alone." She looked at me with sad eyes. This is my chance.

"Maria, I need to talk to you about that. This is not going to be easy for either of us I know but I need you to listen to me, hear me out."

She puts her coffee cup down slowly.

"I was joking Edward, I wouldn't move across the country like that anymore than I could fly to the moon. If you want me, then you need to be the one to make the effort." She snapped.

"Maria, let's be honest about this. Things haven't been right between us for a long time. Boston just magnified that for me. I don't know what you want from me anymore but, I don't think that we are working out as a couple. This is for the best." I felt the words tumble from my mouth but wasn't sure that they made sense.

She was staring at me with wide eyes. "What are you saying? That you're moving back?"

Shit! This is not working out how I wanted it to. "No, what I'm saying is that _we _are wrong together, Maria. I make you miserable, I know that and you do too, let's face it. You are living here alone and I'm on the other coast. Things were not right before this happened and now, well."

I let the words hang, hoping that she will understand. She seems to grasp some of what I was saying. "You. You don't love me anymore? You don't want me? But..."

I find myself taking her hands in mine, "Maria, you will always be very special to me, but no, I don't think that I love you. This is best for both of us. A clean break."

Tears filled her eyes. "Oh, I see. Okay then."

I look at her; this is going way too easily. "You understand what I am saying to you don't you?"

She nods. "Yes, you don't love me anymore. You want us to separate, to divorce." Her voice is small and childlike, tears fall down her face and she makes no move to stop them.

I nod at her, feeling my own eyes filling with tears. I'm breaking her heart and feel like a real bastard. "I'll see that you are taken care of, as per the agreement. I promise."

She shakes her head, "Don't worry about that now." She finally takes her hands from mine and wipes away her tears. "Your mom's party. Should I still go with you? They'll all know won't they? Oh Edward, I can't face them, not knowing that they will be pitying me."

"No Maria, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I wouldn't put you through that. I'll tell them you are sick if you want, that you have a migraine or something. I wouldn't want to tell my mom this news on her birthday anyway." I offer and she nods in response before she stands from the counter.

"I'll contact my lawyer and set the wheels in motion. We can discuss this later if that is okay? I have to go out." I nod at her, watching as she slowly walks away, turning in the doorway she smiles at me and then she leaves. I'm left wondering if that just happened. Did Maria really just agree to divorce me so easily? I'm sure that when she returns we will no doubt have more to talk about, such as the settlement. Letting out a deep sigh I groan internally when thinking about the divorce settlement and that fucking contract that I signed post our beach wedding. I didn't care about what I agreed to, I was head over heels in love and never thought that this day would come.

The house falls silent once Maria leaves, and I find myself wandering from room to room, remembering the happy memories that once filled them along with our laughter. I can't recall the exact details of who would get the house if we were to split, but I'm sure that the lawyers will be fighting over things like lions over a fresh kill. That I didn't want to happen, I want this over and done with, as little fuss as possible so I can move on with my life and be free.

I reach for my phone and dial Jasper's number, he answers on the second ring.

"Hey man, I was just about to call you. Sorry if you copped any shit this morning for last night."

"No worries. Jasper. Nothing I couldn't handle." I joke with him, drawing a breath before I tell him my news. "I did it. I told her that I want a divorce."

The line goes silent. "Jasper are you there?"

"Yeah, sorry Edward. I'm just a little shocked. How'd she take it?"

I laugh nervously. "Very well. Almost too well. She agreed to it, and even said that she would speak to her lawyer to get it started. I am, well, amazed. There has to be a catch."

"So where is she now? You need me to come over?"

I just want some time alone, and I appreciated his offer. "Nah, I'm good. I have some things to sort out here, people to catch up with and then I want to sit down with her when she gets back later to sort things properly. I owe her that much."

I hear Jasper cover the phone with his hand and speak to someone before he tells me that he is only at the end of the phone if I need him, I thank him for his support, and tell him that I'll see him on Saturday at the party. With that we hang up, I have never been more grateful to have him as my brother, standing by my side during what will surely be no picnic.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>  
>Well, do you think that Maria gave in a little too easily? Cejsmom sure does and when we met up in London recently she asked me what she was upto, so over a few drinks myself and FFaddward went through what we have planned for the story. Massive thanks go out to Cejsmom for her beta'ing skills on this.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and no copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

><p>I spend the remainder of the day lounging around the house and looking through documents in my office, trying to find my copy of that damn agreement, it is somewhere here, I just need to find it. I don't want to ring my lawyer and ask for a copy as he is one of the Firm's law team and he would no doubt alert my father to my request. That is one of the reasons that I was happy that Maria said she would get things underway, it would give me a chance to speak to my parents and explain my decision. My father would be angry; there was no doubt about it. Mom, well she would be upset that I hadn't made my marriage work, but she would get over it, eventually.<p>

Daylight turned to dusk and as I turned the light on in my office I heard a car pulling down the drive, but I was not going to be distracted from my task, I would find the documents that I needed. I hear Maria open the door and shout. "Edward, I'm home." That is my signal; we agreed to talk when she got back. I head to the kitchen where I can hear her moving around.

I stand in the doorway and watch her for a minute, wondering if having been out all day if the emotions would finally have caught up with her. As if she can sense me, she turns and smiles. "How does take out sound for dinner? I can't be bothered cooking tonight, it's been a long day."

I just smile at her, "Yeah that sounds good." She dials and places the order and we settle down to wait for it to arrive. We make small talk, both of us skirting around the main topic that has become the elephant in the room. Once we are sat eating I decide to tackle the subject head on.

"Sorry if I upset you earlier, that was the last thing I wanted to do. So, we need to talk things through, about the divorce?"

Maria swallows down a mouthful of food. "Hmm, yes I know we need to sort this out. I will tell my lawyer to start things in motion. I won't contest the divorce, or hold it up. I think that this is what we both need, things have not been right between us, and I want you to be happy." She pauses briefly. "Who is she?"

I choke on my food. "What?"

"Oh come on Edward, I know you too well. There has to be someone else filling my place in your bed in Boston. I wouldn't blame you if there was, and she is one lucky woman."

"Maria, there is no one in my bed in Boston. Believe me." I'm not lying to her, there isn't anyone in my bed; my heart however is a different matter. I just don't know if I am in hers.

She laughs as if she has made a funny statement. "Oh, you know I am only teasing. You were a player when we met but now, well you are different. Mature. I'm not sure that I like the new Edward much. The old one was much more fun."

I smile at her, "Yeah, we had some fun didn't we?"

"Sure did, like the night that security nearly busted us in the boardroom; that was close."  
>I laugh, remembering that night, we had only just met and I snuck her into the office after hours and we fucked on the boardroom table, only to have security come up to check for intruders thanks to an alarm going off. They wouldn't dare question me being there, and they didn't.<p>

I decide to play her at her own game. "How about the time you were under my desk when my dad brought your dad to meet me before that big meeting. I couldn't stand up and you were, well, occupying me, so I said that I had hurt my back in the gym."

She laughs, "Oh god yeah! I swear that your dad saw me, he made a comment later to me that made me blush furiously."

We laugh together, and this is how it used to be between us, I wonder if we ever had anything other than hot and steamy sex going for us. Maybe this is why it was destined to fail between us, we were only compatible sexually and not on a personal level.

We continue to talk about the good times together until it gets late and yawning I tell Maria that I'm heading to bed. As I leave to go upstairs, she calls after me.

"Edward." I turned to face her. "I did love you, please know that. I never wanted it to end like this, but I want you to be happy, and I don't do that. I will instruct my lawyer to start proceedings. Let me know the details of where we can exchange documents. I don't want to fight you on this, and I don't care about the settlement either."

I can't believe what I was hearing. "Maria, there is an agreement in place, I..."

"I was never with you for your money, Edward. Maybe now you will believe that, despite everything."

I smile and walk up the stairs to the spare room where I will sleep until I return to Boston, to begin my new life, hopefully with Bella at my side. The thought of losing her now that I have found her and realized that life with her is what I want is more than I can bear. Once I am lying in bed I think about calling her, but decide against it. I want to speak to her face to face so that she can see the honesty written on mine. I just needed to decide if I should tell her about Maria, and the divorce? I debate this, and come to the conclusion that I will see how things go. There is no point in rushing in there and telling her everything to start, hell that would probably send her running away from me, and I don't want that. No, I will not rush anything, I'd made that mistake before and look where I am now, facing divorce. My time with Bella will be precious and I will not make the same mistakes again.

When I wake the next morning, well afternoon by the time my eyes finally decide to open the house is once again quiet. I dress and head downstairs, wondering where Maria is, but not really caring at the moment. It feels good to be free. I know it will take time and a lot of money, but that right now doesn't matter, I don't care, it is with it for the chance to be free and happy.

The day goes quickly and soon enough I find myself being picked up by Jasper to go to Mom's birthday party. As I get in his car, he quirks his eyebrows at me. "No Maria?"

I shake my head. "I told you that she wouldn't come. There is no point her playing the dutiful wife tonight. I will just make an excuse for her."

He nods slowly and we drive to our parent's house for the party that I have been dreading.

Once there I am embraced by my mother who refuses to let me go, she holds onto me as she leads me into the lounge where the other guests are having pre-dinner drinks. She lets her guests greet me and we do the whole polite, "Hello's" and "How are yous?" She pulls me off to one side a smile still on her face until we are out of everyone's sight when she hisses, "Where is Maria? Please tell me you two haven't had a row!"

"Mom, it's okay. We haven't fought, I promise. Maria isn't feeling well, she'ss had a migraine all day. She hoped that it would clear for tonight, but it hasn't. She sends her apologies and her love to you." I lied to her, I felt bad for lying to her, but I couldn't exactly tell her the truth.

"Oh! Edward! Why don't you go home to her, no need for you to be here; she needs you more than I do." She started to usher me toward the door.

"No! I am staying here. There is nothing that I can do for her, she needs to have peace and quiet. Plus, there is no way that I would miss your birthday for the world." I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek to reinforce my point. She put her hand on my cheek, stroking it slightly as she said. "You really are so thoughtful and kind. So, tell me all about Boston. Your father says that you are keeping busy with the office there?"

I knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to distract her from asking too many questions about Maria, so I talked to her about work until my father came and led her away. He shot me a questioning look, but never asked me where Maria was. I was glad when I could escape outside where I found Jasper hiding too.

"Hey bro, so you escaped from the inquisition then?" He joked.

"Yeah, I think Mom bought the migraine story. Well I hope she did." I looked around to make sure that we were alone. "I really couldn't spoil her birthday and if she knew the truth, well you know how upset she would be."

He nodded slowly. "So are you going to tell them?"

I shook my head and we stood there in silence, I really didn't know how I was going to tell them about the divorce, and I really didn't want to think about that tonight, that was something that I needed to think about for the future. The silence we were enjoying was broken when my father came outside and announced that dinner was being served shortly.

Dinner was fairly formal with a feast being served by the catering company that my family always used for functions such as these. There were a lot of family friends here, and as expected everyone asked about Maria. I was growing tired of saying time after time that she was unwell.

Once dinner was over we moved outside and into the garden where the party organizers had set up patio heaters and tables and chairs, I was relieved that the weather had been good and the night was unseasonably warm. I watched as my mom played the role of hostess perfectly, she flitted between the groups of people a brilliant smile on her face. My father was at her side, his hand on the small of her back when they were stood still. They reminded me of magnets, moving together. Despite how much of an ass my father was to me professionally seeing him with my mom reminded me that everything he did was for her, she was the center of his universe.

I was broken off from observing my parents as my cellphone rang in my jacket pocket. Looking at the caller ID I was shocked at who was calling me, it was Bella. Glancing around, feeling guilty I saw that my father had heard my phone ring and was looking at me. I could see the disapproval on his face. I smiled before I walked back inside the house to answer the call in private.

"Edward Masen." I screwed my eyes closed in anger at the way that I answered, fuck it was Bella on the other end, not a business contact.

"Hello Edward Masen, this is Isabella Swan."

I let out a breath. "Hey. Sorry, I erm.""Yeah, yeah, save the excuses, Edward." She was teasing me; I could hear it in her voice. "So I wondered if you wanted to meet for coffee, so I can apologize for being such a first rate bitch the other day. Riley explained."

I sighed. "I'm in Seattle at the moment. I won't be back until tomorrow night, sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, I however do. God you must think that I am some kind of psycho going off on you like that. It's just, well-"

I interrupt her, "Don't worry, Bella, you don't need to explain." I feel a smile breaking out on my face, "So how are you?"

I hear her exhale into the phone, "I'm good thanks. Oh! I forgot I sold a picture at Riley's gallery. He said it sold itself and he wants to commission more."

"That's great! Wow, you must be really pleased with that." My brain instantly starts to whir; I bought a picture from Riley that had just come in. Bella is excited about selling a new picture. I couldn't have bought hers, could I? No, that would be too much of a coincidence, but then again, I no longer believe in them.

"Yeah, it's such a boost. Riley told me that the person just walked in, was looking for something special for a gift and he showed them mine and they loved it. I mean, they loved it, bought it straight out and never asked how much. Riley said that he added a little extra on top for me too. Can you believe it? I can't! I'm bouncing up and down here and had to tell someone."

I listened as she babbled and rushed excitedly through the words. The biggest smile was lighting up my face at the thought of how happy she was. Then I realized that Riley had played me, I didn't care that he overcharged me for the picture, hell it was only money, and I did love it. I made a mental note to have a word with Riley when I got back.

A silence fell between us and I felt awkward, I remembered the last time that I saw her. "Look Bella, I'm sorry, I know that I hurt you and I never meant to."

I heard her sigh. "It's okay. It's genuinely not you; I know that is the oldest line ever but it's true. I kinda have some emotional baggage and, yeah. Can we not talk about this now?"

"Of course. So what do you want to talk about Bella?" I joked.

"Hmmm, well I was thinking about asking you to join me on a picnic in the park. There will be a jazz band and kiosks. It will be fun!"

I find myself smiling at the thought of going out with Bella. "When is it?"

"Saturday at two pm. You'll be in town won't you?" She asked.

"Yes, definitely. I'm only away this weekend. You want to meet for coffee during the week so we can talk properly?"

"That would be good, Edward, I really am sorry. You want to call me and we can meet?"

I am about to answer when Jasper taps me on the shoulder. Instinctively I put my hand over the receiver.

He motions for me to look over the far side of the garden. I thought that I was seeing things; Maria was standing talking to my mom and dad. Shit! I nod to Jasper before I turn my attention back to Bella.

"Sorry, I gotta dash, family drama. I'll give you a call in the week, okay?"

"Families, eh? Go sort them out and call me."

With that I ended the call, thrust my phone into my pocket and strode across to where Maria stood. As I placed my hand on the small of her back she turned around to face me.

"There you are darling!" She trilled, a smile on her face.

"Maria, I thought that you were giving this a miss tonight, you know, with the migraine." I had a false smile painted on my face, concern coloring my voice. Knowing full well that my parents, and probably half the guests were watching us.

She waved her hand dismissively. "You know me; don't like to miss a party. Plus, a peaceful, darkened house and some sleep helped. I didn't want to miss Esme's special night."

I watched as my mom's face broke into a broad smile. I looked between them before I spoke.

"Well, if you don't mind I will take my wife and ensure that she has eaten."

My mom was still smiling and my dad just nodded his approval, so I led Maria inside. Once in the kitchen I turned away from her, raking my hand through my hair in frustration before I turned to face her.

"What the fuck are you doing here Maria? Huh? What sick fucked up game are you playing?" I hissed at her, not sure who was inside or could hear what i was saying.

She simply smiled at me. "I wanted to be here Edward, I mean your mom's birthday is a special occasion and I wanted to help her celebrate."

I stared at her open mouthed. "What! Are you serious? Maria, do you not remember what we talked about before I left earlier?"

Maria just nodded. "Yes, of course I do. I remember it very clearly. But I didn't want to leave you with awkward questions to answer so I thought that I would come tonight, be with my husband. That's not a crime is it?"

I stared at her, unsure of what game she was playing, I just hoped that we could get through what was left of this night without anyone suspecting anything was wrong with us. This could all go so horribly wrong.

The rest of the evening felt like a nightmare, one that I couldn't wake from. I tried desperately to play the role of attentive husband, but I just wanted to get her out of here. Maria, of course, was having none of it, she played her role perfectly. Every time she laughed it was like someone was dragging nails down a chalkboard. I knew that I shouldn't have, but downed a few whiskeys to calm me down. I just needed to get through this night, ensure that Maria was clear with what we discussed. Then I could get my ass on the first available flight back to Boston, to Bella.

Once we had said our goodbyes Jasper dropped us off at home, the journey back was painfully silent as we exchanged looks, and he knew I wasn't happy with her little stunt tonight. When the front door closed behind us I watched as she walked away from me, not a word said, that was it for me.

"Maria, how dare you turn up like that!" I shouted after her, she turned to face me a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Edward, darling, I told you why I came. I didn't want to put you under any unnecessary scrutiny from your parents. I did it for you, why can you not see that?" With those words, she walked away from me and up the stairs,

I was furious, I wanted to go after her, to confront her but she seemed to be genuine about what she said. Maria had always gotten along well with my parents, especially my mom.

When it became apparent that Maria was not coming back down and after several large whiskeys I made my way upstairs, pausing briefly at the door to what was our bedroom before I made my way to the guestroom.

Once I was in bed, the events of the evening replayed in my mind, the highlight of the night and the only thing that made me smile was the phone call with Bella. I had something to look forward to. Finally, I felt tired, and managed to drift off to sleep.

I started to stir from my dreamless sleep due to the feeling of someone next to me in bed; their warm body being close to me. My natural reaction was to reach out, pull them close to me as I stirred from my sleep. The feeling of having someone next to me was something that I'd missed. Their head rested on my chest and a hand traced lightly over my chest. I came further out of my sleepy haze when I saw that I wasn't dreaming; there was someone in bed with me. Shit! I sat upright in bed so quickly that whoever it was fell off the edge of the bed rather unceremoniously and landed on the floor.

Flicking the switch on the lamp I was horrified to see that Maria was glaring back at me from the floor.

"Maria! What the fuck?" I hissed at her.

She got to her feet, straightening out her expensive silk nightgown and pulling the matching wrap around herself. "Well, I thought that would be obvious Edward." She huffed as she tied the belt on the wrap.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Obvious? What are you talking about? I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom. I thought that we'd worked this out. I mean. we are separating, getting a divorce. Why would I want to, well...," I really didn't want to say it, but why the fuck would I want to have sex with her now?

She turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I waited until I heard her slam the master bedroom door before I went and flipped the lock on the door. I climbed back into bed and laid staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours before I managed to sleep again.

Waking the next morning I wondered if Maria's nocturnal visit to me had been a dream, but when I saw the door was locked I knew that it wasn't. I was not looking forward to facing her this morning, I mean no woman likes to be turned down and I did it in the worst way. If I'd not been so deep in my sleep I might have been able to handle things differently. Fuck, I practically threw her off the bed.

Making my way downstairs the house was eerily silent. I walked around the rooms; there was no sign of Maria. A glance outside told me that she was here, her car was in the drive. I fixed myself some breakfast and called the airline to see if there was a flight earlier than the one I was booked on; there was so I changed it. Six hours might not seem a long time, but right now I wanted to be away from Maria.

I went back upstairs to pack my bags and on the way I paused outside the door to the master bedroom. Knocking on the door lightly before I opened it I saw the shape of Maria still in bed, her back to me. She spoke in a low voice, devoid of any emotion.

"What do you want Edward? Was rejecting me last night not enough for you?"

I paused, not knowing what to say. "Maria, I just came in to tell you that I got an earlier flight back to Boston. I have work to catch up on. I wanted to check that you were okay, I mean after last night. I'm sorry about-"

"Don't waste your breath, I know what you are going to say, I really don't need to hear it. We have nothing left to say to one another. I told you already that I will start the divorce proceedings; you don't need to worry about that. Please, just leave. I want to be alone right now."

I sighed deeply. "I am sorry Maria, you startled me last night. I will wait to hear from your lawyer then." With that I turned and left, as I was pulling the door closed I spoke to her a final time. "Goodbye Maria."

I heard her sigh as she said. "Goodbye Edward, safe journey."

Once I was packed I called a cab and decided to wait outside for it to arrive. I closed the front door quietly behind me, and with that click as it closed, I knew that my life here was over and a new chapter of my life was going to begin and I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Thanks as always for reading and thanks to Cejsmom who beta's for me on this.

The next two, yes TWO chapters are done and ready to have magic worked on them. Please do leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than this storyline. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>Once I was back in Boston I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I had a spring in my step and a smile on my face. Angela had commented jokingly saying that I should take more time off if this was the effect on me. I just laughed off her comment.<p>

I managed to speak with Bella on my first day back at the office, and we arranged to meet for lunch at the diner which I thought was a positive step. We'd arranged to meet on Wednesday and I'd cleared my schedule for the entire afternoon, I didn't want to be rushing back to the office if I didn't need to.

Wednesday morning came and I kept looking at the clock, it seemed like time was moving slower and slower as time moved toward one o'clock and my lunch date with Bella. I left the office earlier than I needed to and was sitting in a booth when I heard the door open and without looking I knew she was here; it was like I could sense her.

I turned toward her and my face broke out into a smile, I just couldn't help it. I watched as she walked confidently over to the booth and sat down opposite me.

"Afternoon, Edward." She smiled as she spoke. "Have you ordered already?"

I shook my head, "I wanted to wait until you were here; I haven't eaten, and kinda hoped that we could get some lunch?"

"That's a great idea. I don't have to be anywhere this afternoon, do you?"

I was grateful that I'd cleared my schedule. "No, nothing; I'm free all afternoon."

We ordered our food and sat talking for the next couple of hours. She asked me how the family time had gone, I really didn't want to tell her the truth so I told her that it went great and that my mom had a wonderful birthday and that I was glad that she'd called me. I watched her blush slightly at the mention of the phone call. Bella went slightly quiet on me; I guessed that she was embarrassed about it so I changed the subject.

"So, Saturday what do I need to bring for this posh picnic? Also what do I need to wear?"

She laughed at me. "You need to bring yourself, a small picnic hamper, or I can get one for us to share if you like? As for what to wear, it's usually casual. Nice jeans and a shirt if you like. Me? I have a dress all picked out, I just hope that the weather holds."

"Okay, so what time would you like me to meet you?" I was already wondering what I should wear and had decided that I would arrange a picnic basket for us from the best deli in Boston. Only the very best would do for Bella.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well the main area is the bandstand on the Common so how about I meet you at the Tremont Street entrance near Loews Theatre on the corner of Tremont and Avery at one thirty?"

I nod slowly, not sure where she is referring to but certain that Dean will be able to find it. "Yeah that sounds great to me. I will get us lunch, don't worry about that."

"Oh, okay then. So you plan to woo me with good food and fine wine then?" She teased before she glanced at her watch. "Shoot! I know that I said I didn't have anything on, but I have an art class to get to, and it's across town. Sorry, I didn't think that we would be this long."

I looked at my watch and to my surprise I saw that it was after four, we had been talking for three hours, and it felt like no time at all. I paid the bill and walked Bella outside to hail a cab, I really didn't want to see her leave but I knew that Saturday could not come quickly enough for me.

Once she was in the back of the cab she wound the window down as it pulled away from the curb and shouted at me. "See you Saturday, Edward, don't forget to bring some champagne."

I was left staring after the cab as it vanished into the traffic. I knew that I wanted Saturday to be perfect. This was the start of my new life, and I couldn't wait. There was one thing that I needed to be sure of, so I went back to the office and called Maria, the conversation was short and stilted.

"Hey, Maria, it's me, Edward."

"Oh, hello. What do you want?"

"Erm, well I wanted to see if you were okay and to check that you had spoken to your attorney about the divorce?"

I listened as she sighed deeply into the phone. "Yes, Edward, I have, He told me to call by the office later in the week and he would set things in motion; I haven't used any of the usual lawyers as that would alert your family. I don't want them here trying to talk me out of this, or thinking that I am a failure as your wife." Her words trailed off toward the end and I felt bad for asking her.

"I'm sorry, Maria, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to make sure that things were happening, I'll get a lawyer here and will give you his details."

Our conversation pretty much trailed off after that, and I couldn't help but feel relieved that she was sticking to the agreement that we'd made.

On Thursday I made calls to find the best deli in Boston, however, once I found it I stopped and thought about it. Nothing about Bella screamed that she demanded the best of everything. Don't get me wrong, she would appreciate the good food and imported delicacies I am sure, but it felt wrong. So I popped down and spoke to Annie at the diner and asked her if she could put together a picnic hamper for us. She said that she would be delighted to help me out.

I went out and bought a hamper all by myself. It was kinda daunting doing this,but I wanted everything to be right, and getting someone to go and buy this for me just felt wrong. I even picked out the champagne and bought some of those horrible plastic champagne flutes for us to drink out of. By Saturday everything was ready, I just needed to pick out something to wear.

Saturday morning came around before I knew it, and after running down to the diner and collecting the hamper, for which I gave Annie a huge kiss on the cheek and generous tip, I made it back to my apartment and jumped in the shower. I had no idea what I was going to wear and I felt like a teenager on a first date. I pulled out about a dozen shirts before my eyes settled on one that was new, still on the hanger in my closet. It would be perfect. Pulling it out and pairing it with my jeans I looked in the mirror and smiled at what I saw smiling back at me.

My cell rang and I answered it thinking that it would be Dean. "I'll be down in five minutes."

The voice that answered me surprised me, it was Jasper. "Well I look forward to seeing you then, you sure five minutes will be enough?"

"Jasper! Hey man, how are you?"

He chuckled. "I'm good bro. So are things still going smoothly with Maria?"

I took a deep breath, Jasper was the only person that I could be honest with, he knew the whole truth about what was happening with Maria and Bella but I didn't have time to go through everything with him now, I was running late and didn't want to fuck things up with Bella by making her wait for me.

"Things are okay, I'm just waiting to hear from her lawyer about the divorce. She said that they would be in touch."

I heard the door buzzer sound, knowing that meant that Dean was waiting for me.

"Jasper, I gotta go. I have a date with Bella and I need to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I need to talk to you, but go, enjoy your date with Bella."

His words caught my attention. "Is everything okay?" Worried about what he wanted to talk about.

"Don't worry about it. Now go, don't keep her waiting."

I laughed, excited to begin my date I'd been waiting so long for. "Speak to you soon."

With that I hung up the phone, grabbed the hamper and dashed downstairs to the car where Dean was waiting. As I got into the back I was relieved to see that he had saved me and had not one, but two bottles of what I assumed was champagne in a double chiller sleeve on the seat next to me. I really would have to give this man an extra-large tip.

Before I could think we were pulling up to the Loews Theatre and Dean is opening the door for me to step out. Once on the sidewalk he gives me a smile before driving away. I take a deep breath and cross the road toward to park entrance where we agreed to meet, but I can't see her. I stand where I know she will see me amongst the crowds of people entering the park, hoping to hell that I haven't missed her or her me. It pleased me that the sun was shining and the weather was warm, I remembered Bella saying something about a dress, and I had visions of her in the red dress from the dinner dance, she looked stunning that night.

Glancing down at my watch I see that its one thirty-five, okay so she is only five minutes late. I stand nervously as people walk passed me, feeling slightly stupid standing here with my wicker picnic basket in my hand. I don my Ray Bans hoping that this will give me some kind of barrier to them, make me seem aloof. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket, checking and there are no missed calls, no messages from her.

Checking to time again only five more minutes have passed, but she is now ten minutes late, and I know how particular Bella is about time keeping. Then I hear her voice calling me and I turn toward where I heard it coming from. There is Bella rushing toward me, a huge smile on her face. Riley is walking some way behind her, his hand in that of the man that I had seen him with before, but they were of no real interest to me. I drink her in, she looks beautiful. She's wearing a long flowing dress in purple with a pattern running through it. Somehow, it just suits her.

Placing the hamper on the ground I remove my Ray Bans, putting them in the pocket of my jeans as she throws her arms around me, pulling me into an embrace that I never want to end. She smells fantastic. Somewhat awkwardly I put my arms around her, holding her to me. She pulls back smiling up at me. "Sorry we are late. Those two took forever deciding what to wear." Her eyes rolled at me as Riley and his partner stepped up behind her. He extended his hand to me.

"Edward, nice to see you again." He shakes my hand and then turned toward the man standing at his side. "This is James, my partner."

I reached out and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, James."

He smiles at me. "Yeah, finally we get introduced." Shooting Riley a glare. "I know that our previous meetings have been ... stressful circumstances but basic manners cost nothing."

I grimace, knowing full well that he is referring to that awful day after my night out with Bella.

"Yes, well, that is the past. Now let's just leave it there." insisted Bella. She was shooting both Riley and James looks that dared defiance. I didn't think that either of them would disobey her. Then she turned to me. "Come on, let's go claim a spot on the grass and see what you have inside that hamper; it looks intriguing."

"Erm, yes," I stammered, unsure of what Annie had put inside. "Shall we?" I motion towards the park entrance before I pick up the hamper and we walk inside.

Bella was chattering away to both Riley and James as we walk, the friendship and bond that they share was obvious and I felt slightly left out and jealous. I think that maybe Bella sensed this as she slid her arm through mine as we walked through the park. The jolt that I felt when she did this did not escape my attention, nor hers as she smiled at me.

We walked toward the bandstand, passing stalls and people sitting in the grass enjoying the sunshine. I was happy just to follow where they led me, obviously they had been here before and this was my first time so I needed to be guided.

My attention was drawn to someone shouting Bella's name and waving frantically at her. She pulled her arm out of mine and I mourned the loss instantly. The person who was shouting her name rushed over to her, throwing her arms her. I watched as Riley and James greeted the guy with her, and I was left standing alone feeling awkward so I moved the hamper from one hand to the other. Bella was aware of the fact that I was left feeling uncomfortable and quickly turned back to me, motioning for me to join her,

"Edward, this is Lauren and her boyfriend, Mike. Guys, this is Edward." She said with a smile on her face, slipping her arm back through mine. The look that Lauren gave her did not go unnoticed as she raised her eyebrows at Bella in surprise with a silent question being asked, so she decided to clarify things. "Edward is a friend, a very good friend. He is new to Boston so I am showing him around."

Both Riley and Mike tried to cover up their sniggering at that comment. James slapped Riley on the arm and Lauren shot Mike a death stare. Bella ignored them and I just shook my head in amusement. "Are you going to join us? We have a spot just over here."

We all nodded our agreement and Lauren led the way. Once there Bella took charge, ordering Riley and James to lie the blankets down that they had brought with them. Soon we had a large carpet of plaid picnic blankets on the ground and we were all sitting on the ground with open hampers. Lauren was friendly, almost too friendly, as I thought that she was openly flirting with me despite the fact that her boyfriend was here.

The sun continued to shine down on us as the afternoon wore on, great conversation intermingled with the music coming from the bandstand where several bands were playing. The whole afternoon felt relaxed and fun, something that I had not enjoyed for a long time. Bella's friends were great, and I didn't feel like an outsider at all, they made me feel at home. I was welcomed by them and it felt good.

Bella and I took a walk around the park alone, looking at the stalls with their mixture of homemade crafts and foods for sale; it was nice to have this time alone, just to two of us. She linked her arm through mine again; this small gesture did not escape me. I wasn't sure what the etiquette was for things like this so I went with what Bella wanted, also not wanting to push things with her.

We made our way back to the spot where we had left the group and when we approached I noticed that Riley was looking curiously at us. Once we sat back down on the ground we continued to talk as a group and I found out that Lauren and Bella lived in the same apartment block and had actually known each other since childhood.

Around six Lauren stood and Mike followed her quickly starting to pack up their belongings. Bella looked confused.

"Are you leaving already?" She questioned.

Lauren looked glum. "Yeah, we have Mike's step-mom's birthday party to attend." She rolled her eyes showing that was possible the last thing that she wanted to go to. Mike rubbed her shoulders reassuringly.

"I told you babe, we don't have to stay long. Fake a migraine". He said to her. I had to choke back a response to that suggestion, sure that it would come back to bite them on the ass if they did.

With that they said their goodbyes and left, leaving the four of us behind. It didn't feel strange to be without them, and as the music continued to play the feel of the day changed. The sun went down and Bella produced a wrap, which she placed around her shoulders masking them from my view. She also sat closer to me, it had not escaped my attention that Riley and James were alsositting close together. Riley was between James' legs, leaning against his chest. James whispered into his ear and I watched as Riley laughed in response before he got to his feet, pulling James to his before they walked away together.

A pang of jealousy ran through me, not that I was jealous of Riley or James per se but what they had together. I wanted what they had, the love was clear for everyone to see and I wanted this with Bella. The woman who was sitting next to me, within reach but I felt like she was a million miles away. I looked at her and saw her suppress a slight shiver, this was my chance. I motioned for her to move closer to me, and to my surprise she did. I wrapped my arm protectively around her and was surprised when she curled into my side, a contented sigh coming from her.

I looked down at her. "You okay there? If you're cold we can go." I offered.

"No! I'm good here, thanks. Hey is this the shirt that I bought you?" She pulled away from me, running her hand across the fabric, touching me. It felt like electricity sparking across my skin as my breath caught in my chest. Of course Bella noticed, and I felt like an idiot for reacting like a teenager getting touched for the first time. She smiled before she continued. "It suits you, the shirt. I knew it would, though. You look nice today"

All I could do was smile at her, she picked the right fit and size and I must admit I did love this shirt, and before I could stop myself I found words tumbling from my mouth.

"You look stunning, Bella, you really do. Sorry I probably should have said something earlier."

I knew that I was rambling and wanted to punch myself in the face, only stopping when she placed her hand on my chest. "Thank you, Edward."

There was a moment of silence between us when we looked at each other and I could feel it. I wanted to kiss her more than anything, to feel how soft her lips were as they brushed against mine. I reached out to push her hair away from her face, brushing my fingers against her cheek in the process and she moved closer to me, her eyes searching mine and darting down to my lips. We moved together slowly and I knew that we would kiss. I wanted this, she wanted it too.

Just as I could feel her breath on my face we jolted apart when her cell phone rang in her purse breaking the moment between us. I heard her mutter under her breath and I turned away running my hand through my hair. We had been so close to that moment and now, it was gone.

"Hello, Bella Swan." I turned back to face her, a weak smile of my face and she mouthed an apology at me. "What! Please tell me you are joking?" She was on her feet and pacing back and forth. I watched unsure what I could do to help. "What I am supposed to do?... Oh right I see... You have no idea how long for?... Well thanks, for nothing."

With that she threw the phone onto the blanket looking rather flustered. I was on my feet, my hands on the top of her arms holding her. "What's happened? Is everything okay?"

She screwed her eyes closed before she opened them, staring at me and I could see the tears that filled her eyes. "My apartment building, there's been a fire. I...I can't go back tonight."

Her voice almost fell to a whisper as she spoke. "Where am I gonna stay?"

Before I registered what I was saying I spoke. "Stay at my place."

She looked stunned for a moment before she answered. "Really? You're not just saying that?" A smile broke on her face and she threw her arms around my neck, pressing her body up against me. My arms were around her but not touching her, I felt awkward and didn't know what to do with them, so I closed them loosely around her.

At that moment Riley and James came back into view and they were staring at us, obviously questioning what they were seeing. I just smiled at them not knowing what to do. They quickly decided that either we were not interesting enough, or that we needed some time alone, and they turned and walked away, but not before Riley turned around and smiled before he returned his attention to James.

Bella pulled away from me, the smile that lit up her face suddenly vanishing. "I have nothing to wear other than this." She motioned to her dress "They said I can't go back until they tell me its okay. I don't know when that will be."

I smiled at her. "No problem, you can borrow some of my sweats if you want. If you can't get in tomorrow I will arrange for clothes to be brought over from one of the stores. It won't be a problem. We will sort something out, I promise." She seemed relieved and nodded at me. "Now shall we enjoy the rest of the evening here?" I held my breath waiting for her to possibly tell me that she had changed her mind, and was going to Riley's, or a hotel.

Finally she smiled at me, a broad grin on her face. "I would love that." I felt like I had won the lottery when she said those words. We sat back down on the picnic blanket and listened to the sounds of the band that was playing. The moment that we had before was lost, and I just had to hope that we would be able to capture it again, but I was prepared to wait.

Eventually the chill in the air became too much for Bella and I noticed that she was shivering, so I suggested that we leave and head back to my apartment. I called Dean to ask him to meet up at the entrance where he had dropped me off. She remained close to my side and I fought the urge to wrap my arm around her, pulling her to me. I knew that I had to play this by ear and just wait, I had been patient this far, surely I could wait a little longer.

Dean kept glancing at me in the rear view mirror as we made our way through the quiet streets to my apartment. Once there, I ushered Bella inside and rewarded Dean with a healthy tip for his services today.

Leading her out of the elevator and toward my apartment I feel my heart start to pound against my chest, and I wonder if Bella can hear it too. If she does, she shows no signs. Opening the door I flip the light switch, knowing that my apartment does not give the impression of being any kind of bachelor pad, it is what it is. Where rest, sleep, and eat. There are no real personal touches; I just haven't had the time or energy to pour into making this feel like my home, not yet anyway.

Watching Bella as she stands in the center of my open plan apartment I feel like I am under some kind of scrutiny. She is only the second person that has been here, Jasper being the first. He knew that this was not my normal style, so seeing how Bella reacted was more intriguing. Slowly she makes her way to the large windows that overlook the Boston skyline and the wonderful views over the city. Slowly, she turns to me. "This place is amazing, just look at the views that you have from here."

Her face lights up as I walk over to her, and honestly I admit. "I never really noticed before."

She looks at me shocked. "What! Seriously? Do you not just sit here staring out over the city hustle and bustle?"

I shake my head slowly. "Nope. I just never noticed it before." I'membarrassed at my admission.

"How can you live here and not notice the beauty that surrounds you. It's there every day and yet you have never noticed it." She turned to me, her eyes bright. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound patronizing. I know you probably work long hours."

I smile at her. "S'ok. I know what you mean, and yes. I do work stupidly long hours, but living here alone I don't want to come back to an empty apartment, it just doesn't feel right. You know?"

She smiles and nods at me before taking a seat on the couch. I realize that she is still wearing her summer dress with my jacket draped around her shoulders and I mentally kick myself for not being a better host. "Shit! Sorry Bella. Let me get you a sweater, or a blanket." I rush to my bedroom and begin opening and closing drawers, nothing that I have seems right to loan her. I mean, she looks beautiful and throwing one of my sweaters on top of the dress, well, it just seems wrong somehow. Then my eyes settle on the throw that is sitting draped over the back of the chair in the corner, grabbing it I head back to her.

We spend time together talking about her paintings, she needed to make some calls to find out about her apartment and when she would be able to get back in, but no one knew anything. Bella called several different people and kept being told nothing new. She gave up in frustration, accepting that she would just have to be patient, although patience didn't seem to be something that she had in abundance.

I suggested that we watch a movie together, but with my limited DVD collection we ended up flicking through the movie channels on cable and Bella stopped when she found, 'While You Were Sleeping.' I rolled my eyes at her excitement, but didn't mind really. She was happy, and that was all that was important to me. Bella made me smile when she talked about fate, and if something was meant to be, then it would happen. I thought about our meeting that day in the diner and how I had found a truly amazing woman that I wanted to spend time with.

Bella curled her legs under her on the couch, and I watched as she 'oohed and ahh'd at the movie. It was refreshing to spend an evening like this. I kept wanting to reach out to her, pull her to me but I wasn't sure what the etiquette for this was so I sat there feeling slightly uncomfortable.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when she moved closer to me as if heeding my silent plea for closeness. I extended my arm out across the back of the couch and I could feel the heat from her body as she settled next to me, her head resting on my shoulder as she continued to watch. I didn't' turn to look at her, maybe afraid of what I would see staring back at me. Then I heard her sigh deeply and she moved to my side, bringing herself closer to me if that were possible. I turned my head slightly as I was surprised when I saw that she was asleep. Watching her she looked beautiful, her face was like a porcelain doll.

Occasionally she would screw her nose up at something, and then she would sigh deeply. It was magical just watching her. I wanted to wrap my arm around her, pull her to me and never let her go. I turned my head slightly and I found myself wanting to brush the stray hair from her face, touch her cheek as she slumbered, hold her to me, but I couldn't. That would be a line that I wasn't sure that I should cross with her. I mean, what if I lost her from my life? It would feel so empty without her in it.

I watched her dozing next to me, for maybe an hour, and I knew that it was only right to try and move her to the bedroom where she would be more comfortable. I shook her gently, watching as she came out of her sleep and her eyes opened and confusion colored her face as she tried to work out where she was.

"Bella, it's okay." I murmured gently to her, watching as she nodded in response. I led her to my bedroom and once there she turned to me.

"I... we.."

I laughed. "No, you can have my bed tonight. I will sleep on the couch."

She frowned, "Do you not have another bedroom? I cannot make you give up your bed for me."

I shook my head. "Yes, there is another room; it's just not ready for sleeping in yet. I wasn't expecting anyone to stay over. I will be fine on the couch, honestly."

She stared at me. "Are you sure? I mean, I hate to put you to any trouble."

I smiled. "No trouble." I showed her to the bedroom where I pulled out a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt from one of the drawers. "If you want to sleep in these you are more than welcome."

She took them from me, smiling at me. "You sure you'll be okay on the couch?" I nodded in response watching her as she leaned against the door frame smiling at me. "Oh, okay then. Well goodnight, Edward, today was... fantastic I had such fun, thank you."

I returned her smile and our eyes locked together. I could quite happily get lost staring into her eyes, and I didn't realize that she had moved until she reached her hand around my neck, pulling my down to her slightly. Then she planted a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. It was not enough, I wanted more, so I kissed her back. Our lips brushing together felt like heaven and she responded to me. We continued to kiss, her tongue forcing its way into my mouth where she teased me. I closed my eyes, allowing my hands to fall to her hips, pulling her to me, never wanting to let her go.

Then the moment was broken, as her cell phone message tone sounded. I swear that I heard her mutter some expletive under her breath but I couldn't be sure. She looked at me, and I thought that I saw a faint glimmer of regret cross her face. Was she regretting kissing me? I took a step back as she smiled at me.

"Goodnight, Edward." She breathed as she placed a soft kiss on my lips before stepping back and closing the door between us. The loudest sound in that moment was the click of the door as it closed between us;. leaving me standing, speechless and unsure of myself once again.

A moment of panic flooded through me as I remember how I used to be with women, before I married Maria; the way that I would toy with their affections and feelings. Never really caring how they felt, what they wanted. What if Bella was doing this with me? She was certainly more than a match for me intellectually; damn this woman had me in knots. My biggest fear right now was that this was some kind of cosmic payback for all the times I was an ass. Would fate be that cruel to show me what I could have and then snatch is away from me?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

Beta'd by the ever fabulous Cejsmom, original idea was donated by Ffaddward, without these two amazing ladies we have no story.

Do you think that Bella is upto something, or has Edward blown it? I hope that you enjoyed this update and will leave a review, I share each and every one with Ffaddward so that she can see how people are loving what she came up with.


End file.
